run away home
by chibi fighter
Summary: Human AU. After Sonic and Tails parents die things become hard. After Sonic gets fired from his job he meets Doctor Robotnik and gets a job as one of his lab rats. Just when it seems like things are going good it takes s a turn for the worst. How far are you willing to run to protect your loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone, this is my first Sonic fanfic. Before I start I need to get some things out of the way. First off all the characters are humans and because of that there fur color will become their hair color (like sonic's hair will be blue for example). Also Tails isn't going to be a regular blonde but rather a strawberry blonde because I kind of like his original color scheme better than the newer one. All chapters are pre-written and this is just going out as a preview. Once I'm done with the story and once I'll start posting the other chapters regularly. I don't have anything to say other than I hope you enjoy and I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

The blue haired teen let out a groan when he heard his alarm go off. He lifted his hand that was hanging off his bed and smacked the poor phone until he either found the off button or it fell on the ground. To be honest he's not sure which.

He let out a sigh before he forced his body away from the bed. He really didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed but he didn't really have a choice so the 15 years old got dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and walked towards his younger brothers room.

When he got there he found his little brother fast asleep on his desk and in his hands was a wrench and some sort of machine part. The teenager scowled at this since he had told his brother he could play with his machines after he got home from school tomorrow.

"Hey Mile's, buddy, get up," The blue haired teen softly as he shook his brother's shoulder.

"Sonic, I told you not to call me that," The strawberry blonde boy whined.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry what I meant to say was, get up Tails."

"That's better," Tails said letting out a small yawn.

"Get dressed buddy, I'll have breakfast ready in a bit," Sonic said leaving.

As Sonic descended the stairs he stopped on one to look at a picture on the wall. It showed Sonic a younger Sonic and Tails accompanied by a man with spiky blue hair and a woman with soft, fluffy strawberry blonde hair.

"Another day of school and work. Wish me luck," Sonic said a soft smile on his face before going down the rest of the stairs and walking into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

By the time Sonic was done Tails was downstairs wearing a white shirt with orange long sleeves and blue jeans along with old hand me down red converse that he gotten from his older brother, obviously.

"Miles what did I say about working on your inventions after bedtime?" Sonic asked while putting a blueberry pancake on the 8 year olds plate.

"Sorry Sonic but this invention is going to make it so my plane can go even faster than before," Tails said excitement starting to drip into his voice.

Sonic let out a sigh, "Yes but schools more important than your toy plane."

"But I already know everything they're teaching me."

"Tails I know that but if you start falling asleep in class than their going to want to talk to mom and dad and-"

"I know. I know," Tails said his voice suddenly becoming sad.

Sonic felt guilty for reminding his little brother about their parents so he replied with, "I suppose I'll let it slide just this once but only because I feel like being generous today."

The child's eyes lit up, "Thank you Sonic!" He exclaimed happy that he wouldn't be grounded.

After the two ate they put their dishes in the sink and grabbed their backpacks and started on their way to the elementary school. Once they got there Sonic walked Tails over to the front steps and let go of his little brother's hand.

"See you after school Tails," Sonic said turning to leave, however before he could Tails grabbed his hand again.

"I don't wanna go to school," He said trying to use his puppy-dogs eyes to get out of going to school.

Sonic winced. He may be sarcastic, have a attitude and a pretty cool kid but if their was one thing that he had trouble resisting it was his baby brothers puppy-dog eyes. Sonic took a deep breathe and tried to prepare himself so he wouldn't give it.

"Look bud, I know you don't want to go but you have to, it's the law. Just go to school and after you get out we can go get ice cream okay?"

"But Sonic don't you have work after the high school lets out?"

'He's right,' Sonic thought to himself suddenly remembering that fact. "Then I'll have knucklehead take ya."

Tails let out a small giggle at Sonic's nickname for their friend, which said friend absolutely hated.

"I have to head off to school before I'm late. I love ya little bro. See ya later," Sonic said before walking off.

"Bye Sonic!" Tails called after his big brother.

Sonic waited until he was off school grounds before taking a look at his watch. 8:25am.

'Crap! First period starts in 5 minutes,' he thought sprinting towards the high school.

* * *

Amy let out a sigh as her English teacher droned on and on about something she didn't care about. She honestly didn't understand why they needed to take English. It didn't help her in the career path she wanted to pursue and she already knew everything she needed to know about the English language. The only good thing about the class was that Sonic was in it, but he wasn't even here today.

Amy was brought out if her thoughts by a dull buzz coming from her gold pink cell phone. She quickly glanced at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking before looking at the text she received. It was from Sonic.

 **Amy I'm outside of the school can u create a distraction while I climb through the window**

Amy wanted to facepalm out of frustration, but she didn't since if she did it would probably blow her cover.

 **What do u expect me 2 do**

 **I don't know but think of something quick**

The pink haired girl resisted the urge to groan and looked at the teacher once more. Okay good she was still writing on the chalkboard. Amy looked back at her phone and clicked on Vector's name.

 **Vector Sonic needs our help. Can u cause a distraction outside of this room so Ms. White has to leave the room.**

It didn't take long for a response.

 **Wats in it 4 me**

Amy sighed. She had a feeling he would say that.

 **You'll get free cookies from my moms bakery for a week**

 **Deal**

Amy clicked her phone off and was about to put it away when it was suddenly snatched out of her hand by her teacher.

"Ms. Rose, our school has a strict no cell phones in class policy!"

"But...but…" Amy tried to argue.

"I'll have to confiscate this. You can have it back at the end of the class," Ms. White said as she placed the phone in her desk drawer.

A couple minutes passed by without interruption before the sound of lockers being banged was heard followed by someone yelling, "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY YOU PIECE OF S#!T!"

Ms. White ran out ran out of the room and yelled at the two who were fighting. That was Vector for you. Always making such a big scene.

Amy jumped when she heard a tapping coming from the window next to her desk. It was Sonic so she opened the window for him.

"Thank Amy," Sonic said as he crawled through the window and smiled at her.

Amy ignored the fluttery feeling in her chest and stomach and glared at him, "You owe me. Thanks to you I don't get my phone back until the end of class. This is like 11th time this month you've been late!"

"Relax, it won't happen again," Sonic said as he walked over to his seat.

"That's what you said last time," Amy mumbled as she sat back down.

When the teacher came back class went by uninterrupted. Once the bell rang Amy got her phone back with a stern warning from the teacher that if this happened again that she would get detention. By the time lunch rolled around Sonic just felt so tired.

"Sonic are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Sonic mumbled.

"Because your head is crushing your sandwich."

Sonic picked his head up while Espio chuckled, finding it amusing that the blue haired boy almost fell asleep on his lunch.

"You know Espio, I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything," Sonic commented.

The asian student with long purple hair responded by saying, "I can go days without food."

"Really? Tails can't go 5 minutes without food," Sonic joked.

"By the way Espio where Vector?" Knuckles asked just as Amy sat down.

"He's been suspended again. Apparently him and Mighty were fighting. When I had asked what he had done this time he just said something about free cookies."

"Hm...wonder what that's about," Sonic said oblivious to the fact that, that had been Amy's way of distracting the teacher.

"Yeah….ehehehehe...I wonder…" Amy said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey Knuckles I was wondering if you can take Tails out for ice cream when he gets out from School. I have plans."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm just busy alright."

"You're always busy. Seriously what could you be doing that's making you late for school so much and made you have to skip out on joining track?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh lay off will you," Said a new voice.

The others turned to see Rouge leaning on their table on Knuckles side.

"Hi knuxy," Rouge said winking at the male with the red dreadlocks.

"Rouge," He responded in a deadpanned voice while looking away.

"What are you doing here Rouge?" Asked Amy who was starting to feel a bit uneasy. Then again Rouge always made her feel that because of the...interesting stories she had heard about her.

"Well Sonic over here was being picked on by Knuxy so I thought I'd stop by and put an end to it," Rouge said giving Sonic a small wink.

"The only thing you need to put an end too is your shoplifting. I know you're the ones that's been stealing from all those jewelry stores you thief," Knuckles spat.

Rouge gigged flirtatiously, "If you say so," And walked away.

"That...who does she think she is!" Amy exclaimed angry about the way the white haired student flirted with her crush.

"So Knuckles about you and Tails."

"Yeah I can take the kid out."

"Thanks Knuckles and I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"I don't need your money," Knuckles responded, "Consider it a thank you for catching the jewel thief who tried to rob my father's shop a couple years ago."

* * *

Sonic looked at the clock nervously. School ended in 5 minutes and once that bell rang he had to book it to work. His boss never really liked Sonic and had him scheduled to work at 2:30 today. School got out at 2 and it usually took about an hour to get from the high school to work. He could only hope that the legs that belonged to the fastest kid in the school would be able to get him to work on time.

 _Riiiiiinnnnggg!_

Sonic sprang from his seat ready to bolt only to be stopped by his history teacher.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I'd like to have a word with you."

The teen resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

"Yeah all right but make quick lady, I don't got all day," He snapped impatiently.

His teacher gave him a dirty look before pulling a test off of her desk and holding it in front of the boy, "Can you tell me what this is?"

"...A piece of paper," Sonic said in a deadpan voice.

"Don't get smart with me Mr. Hedgehog or else you'll get a detention."

"Fine it's a F! what about it?"

"Exactly! You got a F on this test just like the others! Your failing history!" His teacher exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. What about it."

"What happened to the child I taught when I was still a elementary school teacher? You were still a troublemaker yes but at least back then you actually tried."

"Look Ms. P I hate to say it but I've changed now I have to go before I'm late for work so see ya Monday!" Sonic exclaimed running out of the classroom.

"Wait!" Ms. P exclaimed, but it was already too late. Sonic was already out of ear reach.

The teen wheezed as he pushed himself to go faster. He only had 2 more minutes left to make it to work and else he'd be late. Finally he busted his way through the front doors of Diner he worked at.

"I made it…" Sonic manage to say through pants.

The teen quickly composed himself and walked over towards where his notebook and pen were. Just as he got it though his boss called him over.

"Ay kid, get ova 'ere," His boss beckoned.

Sonic inwardly groan before following his bosses orders and walking over to him.

"What is it,sir?" Sonic asked trying to show as much respect to his horrible boss as he could. Not because he liked his boss, he hated his boss and his boss hated him too but more so because he needed the job.

"Look at you, you're a mezz!" His boss pointed out in a condescending voice.

'You would be too if you had to run 2 miles in the span of 20 minutes,' Sonic thought.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again."

Sonic went to leave only for his boss to stop him once again.

"Aye wait a minute. I can't let you go out serving people lookin like dat."

Sonic quirked an eyebrow,"But sir I'm a waiter,"

Sonics boss got up out of his chair and walked over to him and put a hand on the teens shoulder (much to his discomfort).

"Look kid. I don't think your capabilities are best suited here."

Sonic felt his heart stop.

"What are you saying?"

Sonics boss gave him a wolfish grin.

"I'm saying you're fired."

It all happened too fast for anyone to comprehend. Once those four words left his boss's mouth Sonic pulled his fist back and made it connect with the man's face square in the nose causing his boss the stagger back and fall onto one of the tables breaking it. Sonic then turned to leave but not before announcing to all the customers that, "the hamburger meat is actually horse meat." With that truth spoken and the customers spitting out their food the blue haired teen stormed out.

"Damn it!" Sonic exclaimed hitting a brick wall with his fist.

"What am I gonna do?"

Sonic trudged home that being the only thing he could think of. Not to mention Knuckles and Tails were probably their waiting for him. When he finally did get home he found Tails and Knuckles playing a video game.

"Hi Sonic. You're home early," Tails commented.

"Yeah the guys at the diner were over staffed so they sent me home for the day," Sonic replied. He felt horrible for lying to his little brother like that, especially since his brother had so much trust in him but Sonic knew Tails would get worried if he told him he had lost his job and he just couldn't do that to him.

"Man thats a bummer. So you're not getting paid today?" Knuckles asked.

"Guess not."

"Hooray! I win again!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"You cheated didn't ya squirt!" Knuckles exclaimed playfully as he got the 8 year old in a head-lock and started to noogie him.

Sonic plopped down on the couch and Knuckles released Tails from his torture, got up and stretched.

"Hey Sonic do you know when your parents are getting home? It's getting kind of late."

"Our mom and dad work overtime a lot," Tails answered.

"I see…"

Knuckles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he took it out and answer it.

"Hello?...What!...Okay I'm on my way!" Knuckles exclaimed hanging up the phone.

"Someone almost robbed the jewelry store! Probably than damn girl Rouge. I gotta go bye Sonic! Bye Tails!" He said as he ran out the door.

"So Tails did you finish all your homework?" Sonic asked the only other person in the room who had turned his attention back to his game.

Tails sighed. That was all Sonic needed to hear to know the answer.

"Tails…"

"Sonic my homework is boring! I already know all the answers!"

"Then you should be able to get it done quickly," Sonic replied.

Tails shut off his video game console and walked to his room grumbling the whole way.

* * *

Sonic laid awake staring at his ceiling. He just couldn't sleep. He had gotten fired from his job. How was he supposed to support himself and Tails? Finding a job as a teen was harder than ever now a days.

'Maybe it would be better if me and Tails just went to a orphanage. After all he's a great kid, I'm sure he'll get adopted into a great home right away.'

Before he could dwell on these thoughts any longer his bedroom door creaked open. Sonic didn't even had to look to know who it was and what had happened.

"Come on up."

Tails climbed onto the bed getting close to his big brother. Sonic then turned on his side and draped an arm around his baby brother.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"I- I dreamed about the day the fire happened. H-how d-dad sacrificed himself by pushing me out of the w-way of a falling beam of wood a-and how mom pulled me a-a-away from his and t-then how she told us how she loved us before she threw us out the window and-"

Tails couldn't finish the sentence as he broke into tears. Sonic rubbed gentle circles on Tails back and whispered 'it's okay' in his ear in attempt to calm him down. Sonic was used to Tails having nightmares about the day their parents died. Despite him being only 4 when it happened and Sonic himself being 11 they both remembered every horrifying detail of that night. The fire happened at a party their parents had brought them too. Someone set the house that the party was being held at on fire and their mother had thrown them out the window to save them from the fire. The remains of everyone at the party were too charred to be identifiable. That day Sonic and Tails decided to keep their parents death a secret. Sonic knew that if they got put into a orphanage they would most likely be split up.

Eventually tails sobs died down as he cried himself to sleep. Sonic watching him brother with sad eyes. No one would ever be able to understand Tails pain except for him. His sad eyes became determined ones as he made up his mind.

No he couldn't go to an orphanage. Him and Tails needed each other. He would find a job even no matter what!

* * *

A/n: First things first, I should point out that although Amy is actually 12 in the sega universe but she's 15 in my story and is also toned down a little, she's not as obsessed with him as she usually is but that could change. Everyone else is same age as their canon counterparts. Vector is still 20 it's just that he stayed back...twice also he's a senior which is why he's still at the high school. Also in this au Tails is Sonic's actual brother not his surrogate brother. Same goes for Amy and Cream. In this story they're actually sister by blood. I'm not sure if I'm going for Tails OVA personality or not but it kind of seems like I am doesn't it? Anyways tell me what you think I worked really hard on this. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: As of this being uploaded the story is almost complete. The reason I'm posting this is because I'm looking for some motivation since I've become lazy recently and nothing motivates me more than reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Fun fact this whole chapter was written 9/12. The only thing that was written recently was this author note. Anyways I own nothing except for OC's and the plot. (it is 9/12 as of me typing this).

* * *

 _He was running down a long white hallway with one question going through his mind. 'Where am I?' He started to hear screaming in the distance and the further he went into the hall the louder the screams became. It didn't take long for him to realize that those were Tails screams._

" _S-Sonic!"_

" _Tails!" Sonic yelled running down the hallway faster._

" _Sonic help!" Tails cried out._

" _Tails hold on!" Sonic said running even faster putting his all into it. He had to find Tails. When he finally got to the room his brother he tried to open it but found out it was locked. Sonic started throwing his body against the door trying to break it down. What he saw next horrified him._

" _S-s-s-sonic…" Tails croaked barely above a whisper before he dropped dead onto a table._

' _No….No!" Sonic yelled._

" _Tails! Tails!" He yelled banging his fists on the door futilely before sliding down onto the floor weeping._

 _While on the ground he heard someone say, "You just weren't fast enough…"_

* * *

"Sonic!...Sonic!...SONIC!" Tails yelled in his big brother's ear causing him to fall onto the floor and causing Tails start laughing hysterically.

Sonic picked up his head and glared at the blonde playfully, forgetting about his dream. "You sneaky little, you're gonna get it!"

Tails let out a small squeak before making a beeline for the door. Despite the child's efforts however Sonic was much faster than him and caught him with ease. Once he had the blonde in his grasp he started to tickle him mercilessly.

"S-S-Sonic! S-stop it!" Tails commanded between giggles.

"Only if you say 'Sonic is the faster, cooler and better looking of the Hedgehog brothers.'

"N-never!"

"Alright then," Sonic said intensified his tickle attack. It didn't take long for Tails to crack.

"Sonic is the faster, cooler and better looking of the hedgehog brothers!" Tails yelled causing Sonic to cease his attack and release Tails from his grip. The child fell on his knees trying to regain his breath.

"No fair Sonic, you always catch me," Tails whined.

"What can I say. I guess I was just born fast," Sonic said with a cocky grin.

Tails got back to his feet and Sonic ruffled his hair.

"Get dressed, I'm going to get groceries and if I have some money left over we can stop by the hardware store."

Tails face lit up before deflating, "But Sonic, don't you have work today?"

'Crap.'

"My boss decided to give me the day off. Something about me having too many hours, it's fairly complicated and I'd rather not bore you with the details," Sonic replied relieved he was able to think of something so quickly.

Tails seemed to be satisfied with this answer as he replied with a 'okay' before walking out of the room to go get changed. Sonic closed his door and changed into a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He walked into the bathroom, (where he saw Tails brushing his teeth) and looked in the mirror debating if he should try to comb his messy blue hair to make himself more presentable since he would be on the lookout for potential jobs today. Normally Sonic didn't care about his appearance for school because he just didn't care about school but if he was going to look for a job he might as well try to look somewhat presentable.

Sonic went under the sink and pulled out a tub of hair gel. He took out a glob and used it to slick his hair back. He looked at his appearance in the mirror and felt quite pleased with how he looked. He was about to leave only for his hair to go back into its original messy state and causing hair gel to splatter onto the mirror causing Tails to giggle. After that Sonic just decided to forget about it. Once Tails was done brushing his teeth the two left the house. Sonic grabbed Tails hand as Station Square was always full of a bunch of people especially on a Saturday and the last thing the teen needed was to lose his little brother to a crowd.

While on their way to the store they saw and food vender and Tails asked if they could get Chilidogs. Sonic was going to say no but realization dawned on him that he forgot to make the kid breakfast (not to mention he was quite hungry himself).So, Sonic caved and bought them each one chilidog. Once the food was in his hands and paid for Sonic savored every bite of it. It wasn't common for him to be able to eat chili dogs on the budget he was on. If he couldn't find another job immediately then his budget might force him to have to stop eating all together.

The two brothers continued their way to the grocery store. The store Sonic bought food from wasn't the best. It was on the "bad" side of town, a lot of shady people came here and it wasn't exactly sanitary, but the food was cheap and the blue haired teen would take what he could get.

Sonic grabbed a carriage and walked over to the canned foods aisle with Tails in tow. Sonic and Tails started to look for dented cans, since they were 5 cents off.

"Sonic I found one," Tails said as he extended his arm to grab it only for a cockroach to crawl on top of it. The grade schooler recoiled his hand in disgust and gave his big brother a shrug.

The teen sighed in annoyance and continued to search for dented cans. After the two found at least 2 dozen dented cans Sonic moved onto the produce section. Although it was almost impossible to find fruit and vegetables that weren't rotten he could at least try.

While looking at the apples an overweight woman wearing nothing but a bra and underwear walked by. Sonic's face contorted in disgust as he used his hands to shield his little brother's eyes from such a sight. When the woman left Sonic removed his hands from his little brother's eyes and Tails went back to looking from edible apples. He had a feeling that whatever his brother had just blocked his vision from wasn't pretty. After getting some fruit Sonic also got some bread and milk and also some mint candies. Mint candies were Tails's favorite food so they came in handy when Sonic needed to bribe him.

When the two got out of the store Sonic looking at what he had left. 3 dollars, well a promise was a promise. After they dropped their food off back home the two walked into the hardware store. Tails looked around in awe as he soaked in the sight of the tools that laid before him. Most kids his age were into super heros or video game characters, and although Tails did love video games nothing could come close to the love he felt when it came to building things.

While his younger brother looked around Sonic decided to starts browsing himself, not that he planned on really buying anything. While looking at the wooden boards they had on display a sign on one of them caught his eye.

 **Help wanted!**

 **Where? Central Station Hardware Store.**

 **As owner for more details.**

Sonic smiled and sped over to the counter. Behind it was a bored looking kid with acne all over his face reading a comic book. Sonic rang the bell and the kid put down his comic and looked at Sonic was a bored stare.

"Welcome to the Central Station Hardware Store. How may I help you?"

"I was hoping I would be able to speak to the owner," Sonic said trying to sound polite.

"Sure, just give me a second. Hey Bill!"

"Yeah?" Came a voice from the backroom.

"There's a customer that wants to see you!"

"Tell him I'll be out in a sec!"

The teen turned back to Sonic.

"He said he'll be out in a-"

"I heard," Sonic replied.

The owner came out a couple seconds later. He was a balding man in his mid 40's and he smelt of cigarettes and beer. It took all of Sonic's willpower not to gag or say something.

"Hello their I'm Bill Cowcher, but you can just call me Bill," the man said extending his hand to Sonic.

Sonic and the man shook hands while the teen resisted the urge to shiver due to how sweaty and clammy the mans hand felt. The owner came off as unappealing but to be fair this was a discount hardware store on the "ghetto" side of town so the teen really shouldn't have such high standards.

"Nice to meet you Bill. I'm Sonic Hedgehog."

"Well then what can I do for ya?" Bill asked.

"I saw your 'help wanted' sign over there and was wondering if I can fill out an application."

"Forget the application," Bill said taking out a pen and notepad, "I'll just have the interview now."

After answering a few questions such as age, phone number, etc the interview ending.

"Okay Mr. Hedgehog I'll call you and let you know if you got the job."

Before Sonic could utter his 'thank you' Tail interrupted him.

"Sonic?"

Sonic excused himself and walked over to Tails and knelt down to his level. "What's wrong buddy?" He asked noticing the sad tone in the kid's voice.

"Why are you looking for a job here? What happened to your job at the diner? Did- did you get fired?"

'Uh-oh!'

Sonic raked his brain for an excuse but couldn't think of one. Due to his older brothers hesitation in answering Tails came to the conclusion that Sonic did infact lose his job. So the 8 year old walked up the counter and asked the owner, "How old do you have to be to work here?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as your punctual," Bill responded.

Sonic realized what his little brother was doing and stepped in, "Oh no Tails you are not going to get a job."

"Why not? You have a job."

"Yeah but I'm 15 and you're a little kid."

"Am not! Besides we need the money," Tail argued.

Sonic groaned, "We'll have this discussion when we get home," Sonic said grabbed Tails arm, "I'm sorry for all the commotion Bill."

"Nah it's fine. This is better than my soap opera's."

Sonic tried not to look too weirded out by that statement and dragged the non-cooperative boy back to their house. There is where Sonic finally let him go and looked at Tails seeing a childish pout on his face.

"Tails you can't work."

"Why not?"

"Because your a little kid, you could get hurt."

"Not-uh, you go to work all the time and come back fine."

"That's cus I'm a adult."

"No you're not Sonic. You're 15, you're not legally adult until you're 18!"

"Well I'm the oldest in this household therefore making me the adult so what I say goes end of discussion!"

"No Sonic! I'm getting a job whether you like it or not!"

Sonic felt so frustrated at this moment he just wanted to scream, "Go to your room!"

"Make me!" Tails yelled.

"Miles Prower Hedgehog go to your room right now or you're grounded!" Sonic yelled.

Tails let out an drawn out angry groan before stomping over towards his room and slamming the door shut.

Sonic walked over the couch and sat down with a sigh. Who knew raising a kid would be so difficult. The teen could only wonder if he was that much of a pain when he was a kid.

* * *

When Tails got to his room he slammed the door shut and plopped down of his bed, his back to the door.

'Stupid Sonic. Why can't he just listen to me for once?' Tails thought to himself. The boy knew he was only 8 but he could do things normal 8 year olds couldn't. He could read college level text books, he could invent thing and hack into computers. He was more capable than any child out there but why couldn't Sonic see that?

Tails contemplated this and before he knew it a half-hour passed. He heard his door creak open. He didn't bother to look. He already knew it was his brother. Not long after the door opened he felt a weight on his bed.

"Tails."

No response.

"Tails."

Still no response.

"Tails, I know you're awake."

Tails didn't budge and stayed silent and unmoving. The hedgehog sighed and placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Look Tails, I'm sorry for yelling at you early. I'm just worried about you. There are a lot of weirdos out there and if you ever had to come face to face with one...well...I don't wanna think about what could happen. Not to mention your only 8 years old. I had to give up my childhood so I could stay with you, I don't want you to have to do the same.

Tails still didn't respond or even look at him. Sonic let out a sad sigh and was ready to get up and walk out of the room when Tails finally spoke up.

"Sonic…"

The teen looked over towards the boy.

"I know you just want to protect me but we need the money. If you don't have a job by next Saturday I'm going to start looking for a job okay?"

The blue haired teenager sighed knowing that little brother was just a stubborn as he was and if not then more so. So although he knew he'd probably still try to stop him from getting a job, to prevent another fight Sonic said, "Okay."

"Thank you, Sonic," Tails said as he got up from his laying position into a kneeling one and hugged his big brother.

"Your welcome, bud," Sonic responded hugging Tails back.

Sonic didn't want Tails to be so worried about money. After all he was the older one, worrying about money was his job. Sonic wished he could go back in time and stop that fire from ever happening. If that fire never happened they wouldn't be in the predicament they were in right now. Unfortunately for the two however was fate was merciless even to children.

* * *

A/n: The rest of the chapters will be released when I finish the story and will come out once per week. Think of this as a second trailer. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I wanna eat pizza but I'm poor. So poor in fact that I do not own Sonic although I wish I did. Also I just finished the last chapter of Run Away Home with means I'll be uploading these regularly, every week either on Friday or Saturday depending on when I feel like it. Also I know today not Friday or Saturday but let pretend it is so I can give you guys your first weekly update. Enjoy :3

* * *

"You look terrible," Knuckles commented as Sonic entered his first period class and sat down in his spot next to knuckles.

"Gee thanks!" Sonic replied grumpily as he rested his chin on his Geometry textbook.

"What happened? Did Tails beat you in another video game?" Knuckles asked trying to keep the mood light.

"No, I got fired from my job and now I'm trying to find a new one," Sonic replied.

"It's effecting your health. Maybe you should take a break, after all it's not like you pay the bills."

'Oh if only he knew,' Sonic thought so himself.

Once class started the teacher gave a lecture causing Sonic to eventually fall asleep. It felt so nice to close his eyes and drift off into unconsciousness, however this bliss was sort lived due to the fact that the blue haired teen was awoken by the loud crack of a yard stick hitting his desk.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I would appreciate it you used your textbook for studying and not to catch your drool."

Sonic then realized how wet his cheek was and quickly started to white it with his shirt. All the students (including knuckles) laughed at this while Sonic shot his supposed best friend a look that said "you traitor."

When class ended Sonic and Knuckles left and since they were going the same way for their next class Knuckles decided it would be a good time to confront Sonic about what had happened in class.

"I already told you I'm fine," Sonic said in a annoyed voice.

"Well sorry I just wanna make sure. I know you normally do bad in every class-"

"You don't have to rub it in."

"But you've never fell asleep in any, at least none that I know of."

Sonic opened his mouth to make a rebuttal only to be cut off by the late bell.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late for gym. See ya later," Sonic said before taking off.

Knuckles felt tempted to follow his friend but he only had minutes to get to art class and he knew that if he was late then Ms. Jynx would have a hissyfit. The red haired students let out a sigh before speeding off towards class.

Later that day Sonic picked up his little brother from school, walked him over to his friend Cream's house (just like on Saturday he didn't want his brother being home alone), and started looking for a job. To say the spiky haired teen was getting desperate would be an understatement. He only had one more day to find a job before Tails tried to get a job but for some reason no one would hire Sonic. He had a feeling was either because he couldn't drive or because he wasn't adult, or a mix of both.

Sonic stood in front of the last building he could think of that would possibly hire a teenager, that place being a book store. He was hoping to get a job as a cashier and although he didn't like standing in one place for a too long, a job was still a job.

The speedster entered the store and walking over the counter. Behind the counter stood a bored looking 40 year old woman who needed to cut back on the perfume. Honestly Sonic felt like the fumes would cause him to pass out soon.

"Hello, welcome to Linda's books how may I help you," The woman said it an unenthusiastic voice.

"Hi, I was hoping I could get a application from here."

The woman sighed.

"We don't have applications but I can get my boss to talk to you."

"That'd be great," Sonic replied. He was kind of hoping for this. He hadn't really been to this store much but he was sure he could use his charm and good looks to persuade Linda to give him a job.

After a couple seconds of waiting a man came out of nowhere.

"Hi I'm Linda," The man said.

Sonic felt his heart drop. Well there goes his plan….

"I'm Sonic Hedgehog."

Linda wrote down the teen's name and then looked back at him.

"Okay so I'm going to ask you a couple questions. Consider this your interview. So the first question is what time can your work on weekdays."

"4:00-9:00"

"Those are some odd hours. I thought high schoolers got out at 2," Linda said.

"They do but I have to pick up my younger brother from school and the elementary school doesn't let out until 3:30."

Linda nodded and wrote something down and then asked, "Do you know the OPAC system?"

Sonic stared at the man and blinked, the man sighed, "How about the Dewey decimal system?"

The teen thought for a minute, "Doesn't that have something to do with numbers?"

The man sighed once more, "Look kid, I don't think your cut out to work here. Us here at Linda's books have quality to our staff and you lack quality."

"Quality? I can see the employee I talking to earlier from here and she's hitting a can of ravioli with a wrench," Sonic replied.

"You do realize that's my wife, right?" Linda asked in a slightly angry tone.

Sonic stifled the urge to groan. He just insulted the man's wife. great!

"I better go. See ya!" Sonic said running out of the store before Linda decided to pull out a taser or something.

After running for a good 10 minutes Sonic plopped down on a bench in a nearby park. He took out his phone and looked at the time.

"5:30, I have to to pick up Tails in a hour and I still haven't found a job. What am I gonna do."

Sonic closed his eye's and rested his head in the palm of his hand. He suddenly felt a gust of wind and when he opened his eyes their was a piece of folded paper on his lap. He picked the paper up and unfolded it revealing a note inside.

 _If you want a job go to Central Square Donut shop and say "Chaos" to the employee._

Sonic felt confused. Where did this note come from and why did was it instructing him to go to a donut shop. The teen figured he had nothing to lose and started his way there. Once he got there he walked in to find the place dead.

"Hey there Sonic," Said a familiar voice.

Sonic looked over to see none other than Rouge sitting on the counter in her usual attire.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

The white haired girl winked at the blue haired boy, "I work here. So What can I get you?"

"Well, I need a job so I need some Chaos."

Rouge's smile grew as she hopped off the counter, "Follow me."

Sonic followed her to the back of the room behind a vat with a rug behind it. She lifted the rug and tapped on the tiled floor 3 times. Twice the the left and once on top. 30 of the tiles disappeared and a small pod like device shot up.

"After you." Rouge said.

Sonic stepped into the pod. It was kind of small and only seemed big enough for one person. The pod door closed and it's started to descend. When it was going down all Sonic could see was darkness. When the pod reached its destination it emitted a small "ding" sound and opened allowing the teen to exit. Sonic looked around, the inky blackness had been replaced by what appeared to be a lab. Sonic heard another ding from behind him and turned around to see Rouge exiting a pod.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked Rouge while looking around.

"You'll find out in a bit. Doctor!"

"Ah Miss Rouge how's it going?" Asked the Doctor. The Doctor had a giant mustache and wore glasses and was very overweight. Sonic couldn't help but to think that the doctor kind of looked like a egg.

"Doctor this is my friend Sonic. He's looking for a job."

"I see and why do you think he may be of use to us?" The doctor asked.

Rouge smirked, "Let's just say his speed isn't ordinary."

"I see…"

"Um, excuse me but can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Very well then. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik and this is my lab where I condone various experiments. I also specialize in robotics."

Sonic nodded and turned to Rouge, "If you specialize in robotics then why are you working here Rouge? Don't get me wrong but you never came off as interested in robots."

"You'll find out soon enough," She replied with a wink.

"Before we go any farther with this I must condone an experiment to see if you are fit for the job," Robotnik said.

"What kind of experiment?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much, I'll just need you to run on a treadmill to measure your speed and endurance."

"Okay."

"Well I better head back up. Good-bye boys," Rouge said before walking away.

"Follow me Mister…." Robonic paused

"Sonics fine."

"Alright then, follow me Sonic."

After a minute of walking the two walked through a door that led to what appeared to be a gym with a mirror. The gym was medium sized, it had 2 treadmills, some weights and a stairmaster. It also had a yoga ball off in the corner, 2 jump ropes and a yoga mat.

"Okay so just step on the treadmill and set the settings as you like. This mirror you see is actually one way glass so I'm going to be watching your through it. The longer you're on the treadmill the more the speed and incline will increase. Whenever you're done just press the stop button."

"Got it." Sonic replied getting one of the treadmills.

"I'll give you the signal to start just wait for my signal," Robotnik said.

"Right," Sonic said. Although he wouldn't admit it he felt kind of excited. This would be the first time in a long time he'd be able to run because he felt like and not because he had to worry about being late to work.

Sonic set the speed at around 15 with a incline of 5.

"Ready?" Eggman asked through a loudspeaker.

"Ready," Sonic replied.

"Are your mark….get set...go!"

Sonic pressed the button and started running. Everything had been fine for the first couple of minutes. Sonic hadn't even broken a sweat, this was too easy. The incline and speed changed like Robotnik said. Now it was a speed of 17 with a incline of 6.

The teen was confused. He hadn't expected the speed and incline to change so drastically. He just shrugged it off though and started running faster. After a couple more minutes it changed once again but this time in was a speed of 20 and a incline of 8. Now Sonic was starting to sweat. Normally he didn't have to run this fast and he was having a really hard time trying to keep from getting flung off the treadmill. Unfortunately for him that's exactly what happened and he went flying across the room. Fortunately however he had landed on the yoga ball which was on the yoga mat, so most of his fall was broken.

Sonic let out a groan of pain when he heard the door open.

"Excellent work Sonic!" Robonik exclaimed while clapping his hands, "You may be of some use to my research after all."

"Good to hear," Sonic groaned as he got up.

"I expect you to be here on Monday thru Thursday for the first week and-"

"Wait wait slow down for a minute. You expect me to be here? Does that mean I'm...hired?" Sonic asked.

"Of course you're hired," Robotnik replied.

"Yes! I got a job!" Sonic exclaimed pumping both fists into the air.

"As I was saying earlier you will be payed 20 dollars and hour-"

"20 dollars?!" Sonic practically yelled his mouth dropping open. At his old job it'd take him a whole day to earn that much.

"Yes well, here I don't exactly pay minimum wage and it's only fair that I pay you that much. Your job starts Monday at 4 to 8 so make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Thank you so much, you won't be sorry," Sonic said. He turned to leave only to turn right back around, "Um...where's the exit to this place again?"

* * *

After exiting Central Square Donuts shop ( and buying some donuts for himself and his younger brother so they could celebrate once they got home) Sonic ran to the bakery that Cream lived since he still had to pick up Tails. Once he got there he opened the door and walked in.

Amy, who had been working the counter was cleaning up heard the bell at the door ring.

"I'm sorry, were going to be closing in a litt- Sonic!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Hey Amy, I'm here to pick up Tails."

"Okay, I'll go get him," Amy replied in a chipper tone, "Tails! Sonic's here to pick you up!" She called up the stairs.

"Well be down in a bit!" Came Creams response.

"So Sonic you've been dropping Tails off here a lot recently. Why is that?" Amy asked.

Sonic, who was still in a good mood at getting such a good job replied with, "Oh no reason in particular," Despite Knuckles, Espio, Vector and Tails knowing Sonic didn't want Amy knowing he was able to get a job, mainly because she had been trying to get him to work at the bakery with her since he was 13 and frankly he didn't want to work their. Although it was better at his current job at the time since his job at that time was the diner he knew that if he worked at this particular bakery he'd never hear the end of it from Knuckles.

The pair heard soft footsteps descend from the stairs and not too long after, in front of the stairs stood Cream and Tails.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed happily running over to his big brother.

Sonic gave his brother a high five (or low five in Tails case), "Hey Tails. What's up Cream?"

"Hello Mr. Sonic," Cream said. Despite Cream being Amy's younger sister her hair was light blonde since she got her from their mom opposed to amy who got her hair color from their dad. Cream had very long hair despite only being 6 so she kept it tied and pigtails.

"You can just call me Sonic you know," The teen said to the child.

"Whatever you say Mr. Sonic," Cream replied.

Sonic let out a small chuckle. He'd be a liar if he denied the cute charm Cream seemed to possess.

"Well we better get going. You got everything Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yup," Tails replied.

"Okay then, See you guys later and tell Vanilla I said thanks! Sonic called over his shoulder and he grabbed his younger brothers hand and they walked out of the building.

"Okay bye Sonic! Bye Tails!" Amy called after the two.

"Bye Tails, let's play again sometime! Bye Mister Sonic!" Cream called.

"Bye Amy! Bye Cream!" Tails called before the door shut and the two started to walk home.

The pair walked in silence for a bit just admiring the night before Tails spoke up.

"So...did you get a job?"

"I'll let you know when we get home," Sonic replied.

"Well can you at least tell me what's in the paper bag?" Tails asked noting the bag his brother was carrying.

Sonic winked and said, "That's a surprise."

The third grader pouted causing Sonic to chuckle. The rest of the 10 minute walk was spent in silence. Once they got through the door and Sonic locked it the teen put the paper bag on the table and turned towards his little brother who wanted an answer.

"I got a job."

"Really? That's great Sonic!" Tails happily exclaimed.

"That's not all, I also got us donuts to celebrate," Sonic said pulling out a donut with light blue mint frosting and handing it to Tails.

"Yay, I love mint donuts!" Tails exclaimed taking a large bite out of his donut.

Sonic reached into the bag and pulled out a donut he had bought for himself that had chocolate frosting. Donuts weren't as good as chilidogs in his opinion but they still tasted pretty good.

After the two finished their donuts they headed into the living and sat on the couch. The blue haired teen channel surfed for a bit before he settled on a movie channel. Tails however wasn't interested in the movie. He wanted to know about sonic's job. What where the hours? What was the pay? Where did he work? What did he do? Was his boss nice? Where his co-workers nice?

Although Sonic was able to answer what his hours were and was his pay was he couldn't tell him where he worked, if his boss was nice, or if his co-workers were nice. He couldn't answer where we worked because it was obvious that his boss wanted to keep what they were doing a secret since he kept it hidden. He also couldn't tell Tails if his boss was nice, if his co-workers were nice or was he was doing. He had just met Robotnik today, however he did seem nice. As for his co-workers he didn't know if they were nice since he hadn't met any of them excluding Rouge who he guessed was nice but also very mischievous.

When Tails had asked what he did Sonic couldn't help but to wonder what did he do? All he knew was that Robotnik was a scientist and found his speed impressive for whatever reason. So when Tails asked what he did Sonic said that he had to run fast.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I can work their someday," Tails said.

"Maybe," Sonic chuckled ruffling the kid's hair.

The two continued to watch TV in silence, occasionally laughing when something funny happened. Eventually Tails fell asleep resting his head in Sonic's lap. After the movie ended Sonic turned off the TV and picked Tails up and carried him to bed. He carefully placed the grade schooler in bed and whispered good night before walking into his room which was right next door.

Sonic laid down and fell asleep and for the first time in a long time he fell asleep knowing that for once in his life, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

A/n: I had so many revisions for this chapter, just saying. There were 3 characters I wanted to introduce in this chapter but I think I'll save them for later *wink*. Also for those of you wondering why Tails is in third grade despite being 8 it's because his birthday is on August 19th so he started school early. Anyways see you guys later, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: At the time of writing this, (9/25/16) I'm either sick or my allergies are really bad so let's see what happens. I don't own Sonic, okay now on with the story.

* * *

"See you later Tails," Sonic said to Tails as he turned to walk away after dropping the kid off at school. He was about to walk away only for Tails to grab his hand.

'Not this again,' Sonic thought to himself as he turned around to face his brother. He was starting to get annoyed with this since it seemed to happen almost every weekday now. He knew Tails didn't like school but he never asked to skip it this much.

"Tails we've been over this, You can't skip school it's against the law and if you do you'll get in trouble," Sonic explained in a calm voice.

"But, you skip school all the time," Tails pointed out.

"Okay first off I don't skip school all the time, only sometimes and that's only when I had a job to do whether it was working for that asshole I used to call my boss or for the Chaotix," Sonic argued. Although he didn't do it often since a majority of their activities were illegal sometimes Vector would ask Sonic if he wanted to help since they could really use his speed. Although the teen didn't like to help them he would sometimes agree since Vector paid him a generous amount of money which really helped him financially. However with every great reward their is always a great risk as well, if Sonic were to ever get caught he would be thrown in jail and their secret about their parents being dead would get out, which is the main reason he didn't like taking the jobs. Hopefully with his new job working for Robotnik he wouldn't have to take up team chaotix job offers.

"What's your point?" Tails asked crossing his arms.

"Unlike you I had a reason to skip school."

"Oh um...I-I have a reason," Tails lied.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Sonic asked full well knowing Tails was lying. He was a terrible liar but he decided to humor the kid nonetheless.

"Oh, well uh...I'm sick," Tails said throwing a couple of coughs in his sentence.

"Tails if you're really not feeling well then go to the nurse. Now I have to go before I'm late for class. See ya later buddy!" Sonic yelled over his shoulder, running over before the strawberry blonde could get another word in.

Tails watched as his brother ran away and pouted.

"No fair."

* * *

"Vector Crocodile."

No response. The teacher rolled his eyes and marked Vector absent.

Knuckles had a feeling today was going to be a boring class. The history teacher, Mr. Zib was cool and all but Vector wasn't here and from the looks of it neither was Sonic. Then again he was always late to class.

The teacher made his way down the list and eventually reached Sonics name.

"Sonic Hedgehog."

Just then the door slammed open and their stood Sonic in the doorway, out of breath and drenched.

"...Present…" He gasped out.

Mr. Zibs walked over to a cabinet he had in the classroom and pulled out a fluffy pink towel and tossed it to Sonic. Sonic caught the towel and walked over to his desk (which is right next to Knuckles) and began to dry himself off.

"What happened to you?" Knuckles asked.

"I got caught in the rain when I was running here so I wouldn't be too late. Good thing I had Zibs first period. Any other teacher I had would have gone ballistic since I was not only late but also soaked."

The rest of history class was relatively uneventful. When the bell rang Sonic and Knuckles made their way to gym class which was a class they shared with Rogue Bat. When they got to the gym they went into the locker room got changed into their gym clothes and sat down the bleachers as the coach/teacher took attendance.

"Rouge Bat."

"Here."

The teacher looks and and let out a frustrated sigh when he saw what his student was wearing.

"Rouge, how many times have I told you, you can't wear a belly shirt in gym class."

Rouge pouted, "And why not."

"I already told you this, it goes against the school's dress code."

"Oh come on teach," Rouge said getting down from the bleachers and walking over to her teacher, "It's not like it's hurting anyone."

"Rouge, please change into something else or go to the principal's office."

Rouge a look of hurt on her face, "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"I didn't say th-"

"I am not ugly, I am skinny enough to wear a crop top and make it work. What do you think all girls should have to cover every inch of their body? How sexist."

The gym teacher had just about enough of this and said, "Fine you can wear your crop top."

The girl smiled at walked up the bleachers. She sat next to Sonic instead of sitting back in her previous spot and whispered "And that's how you manipulate someone."

Sonic rolled his eyes while Knuckles was seething on the other side of him mumbling something about her being a dirty jewel thief.

After roll call was done the teacher spoke.

"Today we are going to be doing partner exercise drills."

Everyone groaned. Great, a class filled with crunches and pushups.

"Settle down, settle down. Now normally I would let you all pick your groups but seeing as how that went last time…," The teacher quickly glanced at two boys sitting in the top row of the bleachers who were watching a video on a phone and snickering instead of paying attention. The teacher took his his gaze off the two students, "I will be picking your partners."

"Alright let's see here….Sally you go with Bonnie. Knuckles with Antoine-"

"Oh come on!" The hot head yelled at getting paired up with the school's punching bag.

Said punching bag cursed in french and walked over to one of the stations with Knuckles following, still feeling pretty peeved at having been paired with Antoine. Sonic chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

"Let's see Sonic, you go with Rouge."

Sonic shrugged and said, "Okay."

"Fine by me," Rouge responded as she got up from the bleachers and followed Sonic to the crunches station.

"Ladies first," Rouge said as she laid down on the mat and crossed her arms over her torso. Sonic kneeled in front of her and held her feet and waited for the teacher's instructions.

"Alright, I'm going to time you for one minute. Once that minute is up you and your partner switch. On your mark. Get set...go!"

The students started to do the exercises they had to do. Sonic glanced over at knuckles group to see how he was doing with his partner and just as he expected Antoine was getting on the red haired boys nerves.

"Come on Blondie Sally's doing better than you are!" Knuckles yelled at his partner who had yet to do a full push-up

Sonic smirked and tried to suppress his laughter when Rouge interrupted his snooping.

"So this is your first day at your new job. Are you nervous?"

Sonic scoffed, "Yeah right. I don't care what it is a jobs a job. What exactly do they do at the lab? Like, what's so secretive about it that it's hidden under a donut shop?"

Rouge smirked, "Oh, you'll find out."

* * *

When school ended Sonic walked over to the elementary school and sat down on a bench across the street and did his homework as he waited for his little brother to get out.

"Maybe now that I have a job with reasonable hours I can actually try to graduate high school."

About 30 minutes later kids started to pour out of the school and onto either buses or into cars driven by parents. Sonic slide his History binder into his backpack and waited for Tails to come out of the school. After waiting for all the elementary schoolers to leave the teen pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"That's strange. He should have been out by now."

Sonic was about to go inside the school and look for the kid himself when he saw his brother walk out.

The blue haired teenager walked across the street to greet his little brother.

"Hey Tails what took ya so long?" He asked.

Tails face lit up when he saw Sonic only to dissolve into a sheepish grin when he was asked the question.

"Sorry Sonic, I had to help a friend of mine with something."

Sonic smiled, "Since you were so good today how about we have chili dogs for supper and I give you some mint candies for dessert?"

The child's face lit up again signaling to Sonic that the plan sounded good to him and the two walked home.

* * *

"Those tasted good. Can I have my mint candies now?"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he was still mid-way through eating his second chilidog and his kid brother had already finished inhaling his. Sonic took the two mint candies he had in his pockets out. Tails made a grab for them but Sonic swifted pulled them out of the 8 year-olds grasp, earning him a confused look.

"I'll give you these but only if you promise not to wreck the house while I'm at work. Normally I would try to get Knuckles or Vanilla to watch you but Cream is sick and Knuckles has work today and I don't think you wanna spend 4 hours at the jewelers."

"Okay, I promise not to wreck the house while you're gone."

Sonic handed Tails to two candies which he quickly unwrapped and put in his mouth. While his brother was on cloud nine Sonic glanced at the clock. 3:45.

"I better leave now. I don't wanna be late for my first day of work."

Sonic scarfed down the rest of his chili dog and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Sonic!" Tails called after his brother.

"See you later Tails!" Sonic responded before shutting the door and locking it.

The teenager then proceeded to jog to Central Square Donut shop. When he got there he skidded to a stop and entered. He saw that this time they actually had some customers, some chatting with friends and a couple sipping coffee and taking advantage of the free wifi that the cafe offered. Sonic the walked over to the counter and Rouge was behind it just like last time.

"Hey Sonic, just on time," She said leading him to the area behind the vat. She tapped in the code for him and the small pod popped up again."

"I better get back to work. Good luck," Rouge said before leaving.

Sonic walked into the pod and it brought him down to the lab. When he got there he saw Robotnik working with some rainbow colored chemicals. The doctor heard the sound of him entering and put the test tube he was holding in a test tube holder and turned around.

"Oh hello their Sonic."

"Hey Robotnik. So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"That's just what I was hoping you'd ask. Follow me."

Sonic followed Robotnik over to a refrigerator in the lab. He opened and and pulled out a vial containing a liquid that was as blue as Sonics hair. He walked over to a white door and opened it. Sonic went in and found that it was a small white room with a microphone, a loudspeaker and a mirror. Robotnik handed Sonic the vial before leaving and closing the door behind him. Shortly after Sonic heard the doctors voice through the loudspeaker.

"This is a test room so don't be alarmed. What I want you do is drink the liquid I gave you."

Sonic gave what he knew was a one way window, a skeptical look.

"Are you sure this is safe to drink? It won't make me go bald or burst into flames will it?"

"Oh no nothing like that. Just drink the liquid and if it's a success, you'll find out what it does."

The teen gave the liquid one more skeptical.

'A job's a job.'

The teen chugged the whole thing down in one quick swig. Sonic mentally noted that the concoction tasted like raspberries when suddenly he started to lose feeling in his legs. He tried his best to stay standing but eventually his legs did give way and he fell onto the floor. Once on the ground he felt a searing pain start to travel through is body. He screamed in agony whatever was causing him this pain slithered like a snake through his body. The pain lasted for about a minute before stopping. When it ended the teen was left gasping for breathe on the floor. While trying to regain said breathe Robotnik walked into the room.

"Well done Sonic. Too be honest I didn't think you'd be able to handle the pain."

Sonic glared at the man in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Robotnik smirked, "Follow me and you'll find out what that liquid did."

Sonic was feeling kind of mad since he didn't get a warning that he was going to feel pain but his curiosity got the better of him so he follow the doctor. Robotnik led him to the gym he had been in Friday that Robotnik used to test his speed.

"Step on the treadmill. We will repeat the same experiment we did last time," Robotnik said.

Sonic did as he was told and set the treadmill at a speed of 15 and incline of 5 like he had last time and started running once the doctor gave him the signal. Like last time the speed changed but unlike last time Sonic didn't feel like he had to put as much effort into keeping up with the changes. When the treadmill reached a speed of 20 and incline of 8 Sonic didn't fly off of the treadmill like last time. In fact, running at that speed and incline felt like a breeze.

'What's going on?' Sonic thought to himself. After 5 minutes of running the treadmill started to slow down and eventually stopped. Sonic hopped of the treadmill and the doctor walked in.

"Well done. It looks like my serum was a success."

"What did that stuff do to me?" Sonic asked.

"The serum I gave you was supposed to increase your speed and your endurance and it seems to be a complete success."

"So it increased my speed and endurance huh? So how much faster am I now?" Sonic asked.

Robotnik thought for a second before answering.

"If my calculations are correct then you should be able to reach the speed of light."

Sonic took a double take.

"THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

Robotnik grimaced at the sound of the teen yelling. The gym was fairly small so the sound came off as very loud.

"Yes, however I would advise against it as of now. Your body is still getting used to the serum's effects. I would say we'll do some speed training for about a week and by the end of it you should be able to run at the speed of light without putting too much physical strain on your body."

The door to the gym opened and in walked Rouge.

"Hey Sonic, so how'd the test go?"

Sonic was confused for a second before he realized what she was talking about, "Wait, you knew about this?"

"Of course she did, she's one of my employees. Miss Rouge why aren't you upstairs like you should be?" Robotnik asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Rogue shrugged, "Everyone left so I decided to see how my friend turned out," She replied, "Anyways I'm guessing the experiment went well?"

"It was a complete success! Although is that really any surprise?" Robotnik boasted.

Rouge smirked while Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at seeing the doctors ego come out for the first time. Sheesh and people said Sonic's ego was too inflated, they should take a look at this guy!

"Since the experiment went so well I suppose I don't really have much more of a use for you today. You are dismissed, and don't worry about losing money. I'm feeling generous today so I'll pay you at on Friday like you worked the 4 hours today."

"Thank's Robotnik. If that's the case then I'm gonna head home now. See ya tomorrow," Sonic said before leaving.

Once he was gone and out of earshot Rouge turned to look at Robotnik.

"We'll looks like he's officially apart of the team. When are you gonna introduce him to the others?"

"Hm...I guess I'll do it tomorrow. The faster he becomes acquainted with the rest of the team the better."

* * *

"Tails I'm home!" Sonic called as he walked through the door.

"Already? But it's only 6 o'clock," Tails said as he walked into the kitchen where his older brother was.

"My boss decided to let me go home early," Sonic said as he looked over his charge for any possible injuries he could have caused himself in the short amount of time he was left unsupervised. After seeing no such offenses Sonic decided to ask what his little brother was up to in his absence.

"Oh well I was able to finish working on my plane the X tornado. Now it can go faster than ever before."

The 8 year old ran into his room and came out a couple seconds later holding a remote controller. He pressed a button and moved the joystick. A couple seconds later the toy plane flew out of the living room.

"And now," Tails pressed a small blue button, "Turbo drive!" The 8 year old thrust the joystick forward. The plane suddenly shot forward and crashed into a wall causing a dent. This however didn't stop the plane. Instead it started flying in every which way.

Sonic ducked before the plane could fly into his face.

"Tails! Land the plane!"

"I'm trying but it's out of control!" Tails exclaimed as he fiddled with the remote. However no matter what he did the plane didn't respond. The 8 year old was too busy trying to get the remote the work that he didn't notice the plane flying straight towards him.

"Look out!" Sonic yelled as he yanked his little brother down before the plane could reach him.

Him and Tails crawled under the table and watched the plane continue its mayhem.

"What are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"I got a idea. You stay here," Sonic said as he cautiously crawled out from under the table. The blue haired teen crawled over to one of the bottom cabinets and pulled out a frying pan. Sonic stood up and held his frying pan like it was a baseball bat and waited for the plane to start flying his way

"Batter up!" He exclaimed as he hit the toy causing it to flying towards the opposite wall with a crack before dropping to the ground.

The child who had been hiding under the table came out and walked over to his now destroyed toy.

"Look's like I better bring it in for repairs."

"Tails why didn't you tell me it was gonna do that?" Sonic asked.

"It's not like that was supposed to happen. I guess it was too fast for me to control in such a enclosed space. I should probably also work on its durability so if it crashes into something else it won't go out of control like that."

"You go do that," Sonic replied.

Once the kid was gone Sonic walked over to the dent in the wall and winced.

"Well, at least it's not as bad as last time he tested something out in the house."

* * *

A/n: I decided to end this on a light-hearted note because why not. Also before anyone says anything I am not and will not make Sally or any of the other archie exclusive characters main characters. I gave 3 of them a cameo and that's all they're ever going to be mainly because I don't exactly like them. Well that's this weeks update. I look forward to seeing your reviews. Until next week!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Geez that last chapter took me like a week to do. Let's hope this one doesn't take that long, not that it's any difference to you guys since I upload prewritten chapter once a week. Well whatever, I own nothing!

Okay so this AN is being added the same day of this being uploaded. Thank you everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. This chapter is being posted now since I won't be able to post in Friday or Saturday because I'll be on vacation so I'm posting it now.

Seawah- *Blushes* T-thank you, I'm kind of honored to hear that. As for your questions I can't answer all of them. Can't give all my secrets away.

Mitha Sentro- Oh you'll find out...eventually ;)

* * *

"Hey Tails," Sonic greeted his little brother who had just burst through the school doors.

"Hi….Sonic," The younger of the two wheezed.

Sonic tilted his head, "Why are you all sweaty and out of breath?" Although Tails didn't run as much as Sonic he still had pretty good endurance and it wasn't like he had any breathing problems or illnesses.

Tails regained his composure and hesitated before answering, "I….uh...just got out of gym and the teacher made us run laps around the gym cus she was in a bad mood."

"I remember when I had Ms. Goodwin," Sonic grimaced, "Looks like she's still as bitchy as ever."

Tails let out a small giggle. The two started to walk home. When they got their the two watched TV while doing their homework (Sonic could actually do it now since his new job gave him time).

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked looking up from his arithmetic book.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"Before you leave for work can you drop me off at Cream's house?"

Sonic shrugged, "I don't see why not. Why do you wanna go over Cream's house?"

"Well yesterday I got kind of lonely so I was hoping I could hang out at my friends house while you were at work."

"Sure, as long as you get your homework done first."

"Yes sir!" Tails responded with a small laugh before going back to his homework.

Once Sonic finished his homework he got up from the couch and stretched.

"Ready to go Tails?" He asked the child who was now playing a videogame due to finishing his homework long before his brother.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Tails responded. He quickly saved the game and turned off the console. "Okay, ready."

The two walked over to Vanilla's bakery, making conversation along the way. When they got inside the first thing they noticed was Amy carrying around a big stack of boxes.

"Hi Sonic. Hi Tails," She managed to get out as she tried not to drop the large boxes in her arms.

Sonic rushed over to her aid and took some boxes from her hands. Tails did the same although due to his age and how heavy each box was he could only carry two.

"Thanks guys," Amy said.

"No problem. Where do you want these?" Sonic asked.

"They need to go in the freezer. Follow me."

Amy led them to the kitchen where the freezer was located. She opened in with her elbow and they placed the boxes they had down.

"Amy, why were you carrying around all those boxes?" Tails asked.

"They were some ingredients my mom ordered. They just came in today."

"Speaking and Vanilla where is she? Usually she mans the counter around this time of day," Sonic said.

Amy looked down sadly.

"My mom's a little sick right now, she should be better in a couple of days but until then I'm running this place on my own. Cream helps a little but she's only six so she can't do much. Speaking of Cream I'll go get her," Amy said as they exited the kitchen and back into the bakery. Once their Amy ran upstairs to get Cream.

"I hope Vanilla gets better soon," Tails said in a worried tone. Eversince the death of their parents Vanilla had been like a mother to the two, especially Tails, even though she didn't know it.

"She'll been fine, trust me. Vanilla won't let some dumb cold bring her down," Sonic replied.

The two heard footsteps and not long after Cream came down holding her stuffed animal she called a Chao named Cheese.

"Tails! You came by just like you said you would!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"Hi Cream!" Tails replied with a small wave as the younger girl ran up to him.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you around Tails," Sonic said before leaving the bakery.

"See you later Sonic!" Tails called back.

"Come on Tails! Let's go to my room and play a board game!" Cream said as she tugged on her friend's hand.

"Okay," Tails replied as he let Cream drag him upstairs to her room.

"You two have fun!" Amy called after them before she grabbed a stack of paperwork she had to fill out for the bakery. She sighed.

"I know I won't."

* * *

While walking to the lab Sonic took a quick glance at his watch 3:55. Normally Sonic would freak out and think that he was going to be late for work. Since he had super speed now however, he could be their in a matter of seconds. Sonic ran to the donut shop and was there in about 20 seconds. He walked inside.

"Hey there Blue!" Rouge greeted with a smile.

"Hey Rouge. You must be bored, this place is dead," Sonic commented at seeing the shop deserted.

"Slow days do happen. Follow me, the doctor has something he wants to show you and its required that I'm there when it happens."

Sonic quirked, "What does he wanna show me?"

Rouge smirked, "You'll find out."

Rouge entered the lab first via pod and then was followed by Sonic. When they got their Robotnik was there waiting for them.

"Ah Sonic there you are. How's your super speed?"

Sonic smirked, "I'm still as fast as ever. I dare even say I'm the fastest thing alive. So what's this thing you wanna show me?"

"Ah yes follow me. You too Miss Rouge."

The two teens followed the scientists all the way down the hall. Robotnik stopped in front of a door and opened it. Sonic dodged the fireball that was thrown out of the room.

"Woah!" He yelled at the fact that he almost got burned to a crisp.

Robotnik let out a growl, "What is the meaning of this!"

Sonic saw a girl with tanned skin and purple hair that was tied into a very high pony tail and white pants with a purple jacket with fur coming out of the sleeves look at the doctor and sigh.

"I apologize doctor. I guess me and Silver got a little carried away with our battle. Lets just call it a draw okay?"

A boy, about the girls age with silver hair, a light green t-shirt and jeans let out an annoyed sigh.

"What? But I was winning!"

The girl rolled her eyes before she noticed Sonic standing there.

"You must be the new guy I have been hearing so much about. I'm Blaze Cat."

"Hi, I'm Silver Hedgehog," Silver said in a somewhat excited voice.

"I'm Sonic Hedgehog."

Silver let out a small gasp before asking, "Do you think we're related?"

Before Sonic could answer Blaze spoke, "It's not likely. Your mother is an only child and so is your father."

"Hey do you two know where he went?" Rogue asked.

Blaze went to answer but Silver spoke before she could.

"Who's he?"

Blaze face palmed and pulled Silver closer to her and whispered in his ear.

"Oh….yeah we have no idea," Silver responded.

"He left earlier. He said he wanted to go for a walk," Blaze cut in.

Sonic quirked an eyebrow.

"Who's he?"

Rouge smirked, "It's a surprise."

Sonic let out an annoyed groan.

"Do you wanna see something cool?" Silver asked Sonic.

"Um...sure," Sonic said in a unsure voice. He didn't like the way Silver asked that. It was unsettling…

Silver grinning and shut his eyes. His grin disappeared and his hair started to floating up. Sonic suddenly started floating up into the air as a light blue aura grabbed his body.

"H-hey! Whats going on?!"

Silver opened his eyes which were now just a glowing light blue, no pupils or anything. He raised a gloved hand that had strange markings on it that were also light blue, and pointed towards a beam on the roof and Sonic landed there. Silver closed his eyes and lowered his hand. After a second his hair fell back into place and when he opened his eye's again they were back to normal, pupils and all.

"That's my telekinesis. Pretty cool right."

"Very," Sonic said in an unamused voice, "Now get me DOWN FROM HERE!"

Silver lowered Sonic from the beam and put him on the ground. Once on the ground Sonic decided to ask Silver how he got his powers.

"Just like how you got your speed and how Blaze got her pyrokinesis."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Pyrokinesis? Like controlling fire?"

Blaze nodded, "Want to see?"

"Sure."

Blaze cupped her hand together and stared at them. Suddenly a small fire ball started to form in her gloved hands. After that the ball of fire slowly died down.

"That's pretty cool," Sonic commented.

"Yeah, its nice to have, but I'm exactly used to it yet. The doctor over their created these special gloves that make it so my hands don't get burnt. He also made gloves for Silver as they help him control his psychic abilities."

"Speaking of that. I have some inventions to work on. If you'll excuse me," Robotnik said before leaving. Once he was gone Sonic turned towards Rouge.

"I feel kind of sorry for you. Don't you ever feel ripped off that you didn't get any cool powers?"

Rouge smirked, "Looks can be deceiving."

Rouge carefully leapt off the ground, high into the air and landed on a beam on the roof. She then proceed to do a bunch of flips and jumps using the beams to help her. When she was done she did a backflip off the beam, somersaulted while in the air and just before she landed she unfurled, did a hand sprint and landed in a perfect split.

Sonic and Silver clapped while Blaze rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her face.

"Still a show off I see."

Rouge winked, "You know it," She then turned her attention back to Sonic, "Eggman gave me a liquid that increase my flexibility."

Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"Eggman?"

"Just a nickname we have for him."

"So what was it like getting telekinetic and pyrokinetic powers?" Sonic asked the two 14 year olds.

"We were actually both born with our abilities," Blaze said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but to a lesser extent," Silver said.

"Before I met the doctor all I could do was create vacuums of heat in my hands. People always thought I just had extra body heat, well everyone except for my two sisters."

"And all I could do was slightly move light things like balloons and paper clips," Silver said.

"The doctor gave us concoctions that amplified our powers which is also what he did for you," Blaze finished.

Sonic smirked, "He didn't just amplify my running speed. He made me the fastest thing alive!"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that."

Sonic turned around and saw a kid with pale white skin and black hair with red highlights staring at him as though he were disgusted with him.

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked in a confused voice.

Instead of answering the new kid simply rolled his eyes and turned his back towards the blue haired teen and crossed his arms.

"Sonic this is Shadow. This is the guy we were talking about earlier," Rouge stepped in.

"Well it's great to have met you," Sonic said in a sarcastic tone.

Shadow rolled his eyes again, "Surely."

"So why exactly did you want me meeting him to be a secret?" Sonic asked.

"Well it just so happens Shadows pretty fast himself," Rouge stated.

"Oh I see, so you want us to compete in a race?"

"Exactly."

Sonic smiled and walked in front of Shadow.

"Well in that case, may the best man win."

"Don't worry I will," Shadow said before walking away.

"Hey! What the hell makes you so sure that your gonna win?!" Sonic yelled in a angry voice.

Without looking back or stopping Shadow responded by saying, "Simple really. It's because I'm facing you."

Sonic let out a growl and clenched his fists. He was about to walk over there and teach this guy some manners but Blaze held him back.

"Sonic. Save it for the race."

Sonic let out a annoyed sigh and turned towards Blaze Silver and Rouge.

"What the hell's up with his piss poor attitude?"

"Don't take it personally Sonic. Shadows like that to everyone," Silver responded.

"Come on. I think we should get this race started. Follow me," Rouge said as she led the way to the room the race was going to be held in.

As he follow Rouge to the place the race was going to be held, one thing was clear to Sonic in that moment. He had to win at all costs.

* * *

A/n: Oooh what's going to happen. Well, you'll have to wait until next week to find out. Well I'm going to sleep now so bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hello. I don't have anything to say beside I own nothing except for OC's. On with the chapter!

Added AN: Sorry about not updating on the days I said I would. Friday I how work and Saturday I had a wedding to attend. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

Rouge led the three to a room labeled Simulation Room. The punched in a couple of numbers on a keypad and the door slid open. Inside was a large grey, metallic room. In the left side down corner was a small box with a door and a mirror, and standing in the middle of the room was Shadow, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"This is a Simulation room made by Eggman. It can become almost any environment imaginable. That grey box over their is the control room. You and Shadow get ready for your race while I set this room to an ideal environment," Rouge said before walking over to the control room.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and started stretching while Shadow continued to just lean against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be stretching?" Sonic asked.

"I see no reason to," Shadow replied, making no signs that he was going to move.

Sonic scowled, "We'll see about that."

The room glowed white before it was replaced with a lush green open field.

"Whoa! I gotta hand it to the doctor. This place looks pretty realistic," Sonic commented.

4 walls suddenly appeared. 2 on side and 2 more about 50 meters away.

"Will each of you take your starting positions?" Blaze asked pointing towards the set of walls on the left.

Sonic and Shadow walked over to them.

"This is a 100 meter dash. Whoever makes it to that wall and back wins. Are there any questions?" Blaze asked.

After waiting a couple of seconds Blaze started talking again.

"On your mark."

Sonic lowered his body in the running position.

"Get set…"

Sonic's eyes narrowed. He was ready.

"Go!" Silver yelled instead of Blaze earning a glare from her. Not that the silver haired teen cared since he was too busy watching the race.

Shadow started out about 5 meters ahead of Sonic. Sonic, seeing this pushed himself to run faster however the more he sped up the more Shadow did. Soon what started out as a 5 meter gap grew into a 10 meter gap, then 15 and then 20 all the way 50. By the time Sonic reached the wall on the other side he was out of breathe and Blaze declared Shadow the winner.

The simulation disappeared as well as the wall Sonic had been leaning on and he clasping on the ground. Silver and Rouge, who had just emerged from the control room walked over to Sonic.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked in a concerned voice.

"Don't take it personally, Sonic. Shadows been here longer than any of us and he's had more training than you have," Blaze explained.

Sonic didn't respond. Instead he got up and walked over to Shadow with a determined look on his face. Shadow stared back, with a scowl. The two just stood there before Sonic smiled cockily.

"Good race."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Shadow started to walk away before Sonic stopped him once again.

"Don't think this is over! I will beat you in a race one way or another!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Knuckles walked into the school library and set his backpack down. The bus dropped him off at school early today so since none of his friend were their he had decided to spend some time in the library studying.

"Hey Knuckles," Amy said as she walked up to the table he was at.

"Oh hey Amy," Knuckles responded.

"You're here early."

"Yeah well my bus dropped me off earlier than usual. Now if only Sonic could do the same."

The two laughed at the joke earning a couple of 'Sh's!' from the people around them.

"I remember when we were younger and Sonic actually made it to school on time and neither of us had to sneak him in. I wish we could back to those days," Amy said with a sad smile.

"You two talking about me?"

Amy turned around and to her surprise their was Sonic standing there.

"Sonic!" She exclaimed earning another chorus of 'Sh's!' that she just ignored.

"You're here early for once," Knuckles said in a surprised tone.

Sonic shrugged, "Yeah well, sometimes a change of pace is good for you," He said smirked inwardly because of how his speed literally gave him a change of pace.

"Hey since you're here do you wanna study for that English test we have today with me?" Amy asked.

Sonic's eyes widened, "We have a test today!"

The students in the library went to shush the three again but were beat to the punch by an angry school librarian.

"What is the meaning of all this yelling!"

* * *

"I can't believe we got banned from the library for a week!" Amy exclaimed as the three walked towards their lockers.

"Aw come on Amy, it's not like any of us used the library anyways," Sonic said in a carefree voice.

"I did!" Knuckles said in an angry voice, "Now where am I supposed to go in the morning before class starts!?"

"How about you just hang out in the cafeteria like a normal person," Sonic suggested.

"It's too loud in their to study."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Whatever ya say ya nerd."

Knuckles growled, "Oh you wanna go blue boy!"

"Hey guys," Said Rouge while walking up to them.

"Hey Rouge," Sonic greeted.

"What do you want thief?" Knuckles asked in a defensive voice.

"I just wanted to talk to Sonic for a second."

Amy crossed her arms. Why would Rouge want to talk to Sonic?

"Sure Rouge what's up?" Sonic asked.

Rouge looked at both Amy and Knuckles before saying, "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Okay."

A look of horror crossed Amy's face. As Sonic and Rouge walked away Amy grabbed Knuckles arm and pulled his close to her.

"Did you see what just happened?" She whispered in a frantic tone.

"You mean you pulling me in close and almost dislocating my shoulder? No, I can't say I saw that coming," Knuckles said in a condescending tone.

"No not that! Rouge wants to talk to Sonic in private! She's trying to steal my man away!"

Knuckles rolled his eye's. He had known about Amy's crush on Sonic ever since she told him all the way back in middle school. He also knew that she was extremely paranoid and this hadn't been the first time she accused someone of trying to "steal" Sonic away from her.

"What? That's ridiculous," Knuckles replied as Amy finally let go of his arm.

"Look at the way she just casually walked up to him. Why would she be so comfortable around him?"

"I don't know but I can assure you that that thief doesn't have time for a boyfriend."

Just then the bell rang.

"I better head off to class. Tell Sonic I said good luck on the English test. We both know he's gonna need it."

* * *

"So Rouge what do you need to talk to me about?" Sonic asked in a unsure voice.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you back your wallet. You left it at the lab yesterday," She said handing him the brown item.

"Thanks Rouge," Sonic said gratefully. That's when he noticed something, "That's weird. I thought for sure I had 10 bucks in here."

Just then the bell rang.

"Well I better go, don't wanna be late for class. See ya later blue," Rouge said before walking away.

"See ya," Sonic said. Suddenly he had a idea of what had happened to his 10 dollars.

"Wait a minutes she….hey!"

* * *

School went by relatively normal. After school Sonic did his usual and went to get Tails from school. As the two brothers were walking home however Sonic noticed something odd. Tails was limping.

"Hey Tails, why are you limping?"

The eight year old tensed up.

"Its nothing. I just tripped in gym and hurt my leg."

Sonic quirked an eyebrow. That didn't seem likely. If it had happened in gym and he had limping then they probably would have sent him home early (meaning Sonic would have had to sneak out of school to go get him). Something else was going on, and Sonic was going to get to the bottom of it.

After doing their homework, watching TV and eating dinner Sonic left and went to work (but not before bribing Tails again with the promise of mint candy if he didn't destroy the house). After doing some tests for Robotnik such as seeing if his speed had increased, during his break he walked into the room he had seen Blaze in last. Just like he expected she was in their training with Silver.

"Hey Blaze."

"Oh hey Sonic, what's up?" She asked as she deflected a fire ball Silver had repelled back at her.

"Listen, you mentioned you had 2 sisters right?"

"Yeah but ones my step sister and the others only my half sister. What about them?"

"Well my younger brothers keeping something from me and I don't know how to make him tell the truth. Usually he's so open with me but not recently and I'm worried about him. I was hoping you could tell me a way to get the truth out of him since you have two sisters."

Blaze thought for a minute, "Well you could always just wait and be patient until he's ready to tell you."

"He came home limping, I need to know what's going on asap!" Sonic exclaimed.

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Jeez, you're starting to sound like my step sister Sticks. Speaking of her you could always do what she does when she wants to know something and just spy on him although I really don't advise it-"

"Alright thanks!" Sonic said, leaving before the purple haired girl could even finish her sentence.

Blaze let out a annoyed sigh, "Why do I even bother?"

The teen took the pod up to the donuts shop and walked over to Rouge who was sitting on the counter painting her nails.

"Hey Rouge, you got a minute?"

"For you anything blue," She responded.

"I was wondering if you could tell Amy and Knuckles that I'm not gonna be in school tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Rouge asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Its private business. Look can ya do what I just asked," Sonic asked impatiently.

Rouge laughed flirtatiously, "Someone's impatient today. Alright, alright I'll tell them but only because you asked."

"Thanks."

Sonic felt his leg vibrate and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Looks like my break is up. Later Rouge."

Rouge watched as Sonic walked into the back so he could take a pod back down to the lab.

'I wonder why he was so snappy about me telling the others he won't be in school. Whatever he has to miss school for it must be important to him...and that just makes me want to find out what it is even more.'

* * *

A/n: And done. It's shorter than normal but still a good chapter. Also in case anyone is wondering, no Rouge and Sonic do not like each other in that way. She's just naturally a flirt and he's just naturally nice (unless you're reading the British Sonic comic which in that case he's a total jerk!) Anyways tell me what you think and see you next week :).


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: *Puts on sunglasses* It's about to get spicy in this chapter so let's do this….I promise to never do that again…I own nothing

* * *

'Where's Sonic? We have first period English he should have snuck in by now,' Amy thought to herself. The blue haired teen wasn't here yet nor had he texted her and she was starting to get worried.

The bell rang much to her relief. The longer she stayed in the class waiting for him the more nervous she got. As she darted her way through the crowded halls she heard someone call her by a irritating nickname that she loathed.

"Hey Pinky, wait up!"

Amy let out a low growl. Only a handful of people used that horrid nickname and she had a feeling the same exact person who started the trend was the one trying to get her attention.

"My name is Amy. Amy!" Amy stressed to Rouge as she caught up with her.

"Yeah whatever. Look Sonic wanted me to give you a message."

"You know what happened to Sonic!" Amy yelled in shock.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you that he wasn't gonna be in school today. He also wanted to spread the word to everyone else but I have something else I need to take care of. Think you can do it for me?"

"I can do it, but just how exactly do you know what's going on with Sonic?"

"Simple. He told me. I gotta go see you later Pinky!" Rouge said before walking away.

"MY NAME IS AMY!" The pink haired girl yelled after her.

'What a jerk but anyways how would she know what's going on with Sonic? What if Knuckles was wrong and they are dating! What if-'

 _Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg!_

"Gah! I'm late for class!"

* * *

As much as he wanted too Sonic knew that he couldn't spy on his little brother right now. It would seem really suspicious and if the school saw him hanging around and trying to look inconspicuous they would probably go into lock down. It was because of this Sonic had a few hours to kill and was just walking around. Sonic made his way to the park and sat down on a bench. He took a deep breath in as he took in his surrounding. It had been a long time since he had actually been able to look around a relax. Ever since he had gotten that job as a waiter he had been so busy and even though he has a new job now he's still busy with school, his current job and practically raising Tails. The saddest part about this was he actually used to come here a lot as a child. Almost every week his mom would go with him and his little brother to the park or she would let them walk alone since Sonic was very responsible for a 10 year old.

* * *

" _Miles! Where'd you go? Miles!"_

 _Miles snickered from his hiding spot in the tree. His big brother turned his back for a second and that's when little three year old Miles got his great idea. Now he just had to wait for the perfect moment._

" _Miles where are you! This isn't funny!" Sonic yelled out in an annoyed tone. His mother had put him in charge of his baby brother while she went to the bathroom and he had already lost him. Where the heck could he have gone too?_

" _Hey Sonic!"_

 _The ten year old turned around to see his baby brother crawling on a tree branch._

" _Miles what are you doing up there? That tree branch doesn't look safe. You could fall and get hurt," Sonic scolded._

 _Miles just smiled and jumped off the branch while after yelling "Catch me!"_

 _Sonic eye's widened as he ran over to where his brother was falling. Next thing he knew he was groaning in pain with his baby brother on top of him asking him if he was okay._

* * *

After remembering it the fifteen year old found himself chuckling at that memory. He ended up with a broken left hand but he was a righty anyways and if it meant his little brothers safety then it was worth it.

"Sonic, is that you?"

The blue haired teen turned his head towards the source of the voice only to find out it came from a familiar looking green haired, headphone wearing, very large 20 year old.

"Oh hey Vector. What are you doing here?"

Vector snorted, "I should be asking you the same question. I get that school sucks but you almost never skip."

"Yeah I know but I have some important business to take care of," Before Vector could offer his team's services Sonic quickly added, "alone."

"So how about you. After all since you're basically failing all of your classes I think your the last person who would want to play hookie," Sonic teased.

Vector laughed, "HA! Like I give a rats-ass about school! Those people can waste their lives away sitting at desks if they want but me and my team, we're going places. Like just last week me and my team were able to track down a couple of runaway drug dealers for a mob boss, who was very generous when it came to the reward. By the way of you want theirs still for you and Tails to jo-"

"Still not happening," Sonic responded in a deadpan voice. Ever since he learned about Sonics speed and Tails intellect he's been trying to get the two to join team Chaotix. Due to the fact that Sonic didn't want himself or his little brother to be connected to gangs or mob bosses however he always decline the offer, just like he did now.

"It was worth a shot," Vector responded, "Anyways the other reason I'm not in that shit hole today is because I'm waiting on a call. Apparently someone is interested in my services and last time I went to school with this knowledge that bitch Ms. White took away my phone!" He ranted.

Suddenly his cell phone went off. Vector took a glance it and smirked before answering it.

"Hello this is Team Chaotix leader Vector...Okay...yeah...you got it."

Vector clicked the phone so it went into sleep mode and got up.

"Me and the boys got a job tonight. I have to head back to the headquarters and prepare. See ya later Sonic."

"Later Vector," Sonic responded as he watched the green a haired adult leave.

Sonic took out his own phone and checked the time.

11:30.

"I guess an early lunch wouldn't hurt."

After getting lunch and running some errands (such as shopping) the time finally came for him to head to the elementary school and see what the heck was up with his kid brother. When Sonic got their he saw kids walking out, perfect. This meant he could just go inside undetected and pass as someone who was picking up picking up a relative or something. Once inside Sonic started to walk around the halls, trying to ignore the wave after wave of nostalgia that flowed through him. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard the sound of someone's voice. Sonic quickly hid behind a corner and peeked his head out. He saw his little brother, Cream and a friend of Tails and Creams, the youngest member of the chaotix Charmy, standing parallel to this group of kids that looked to be in middle school at least.

"Don't you have ears! I told you not to make my homework sound so much like you! I almost got in trouble because of how you did it!" The one in the middle with green hair yelled.

Tails opened his mouth to apologize but Cream and Charmy beat him to talking.

"You big meanie! So you're the one who's been picking on my friend!" Cream exclaimed angrily.

"Why don't you do your own homework. Or are you just to dumb to do it?" Charmy spat.

The green teen let out a growl and a girl with long hot pink hair stepped towards Charmy. Despite the fact that she towered over him however the skater boy refused to back down.

"Why don't you take a hike, pipsqueak," She said as she pushed him down.

"Charmy!" Cream exclaimed as she and Tails tried to help him up, which was hard to do because of his roller skates.

As they were trying to help Charmy get back on his feet Creams doll fell out of her bag.

"What do we have here?" The pink haired girl asked as she picked it up.

"Cheese!" Cream exclaimed.

"What is that thing even supposed to be?" The green haired boy asked.

"Maybe it's a bird," The grey one suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. How can it be a bird it doesn't even have wings."

"Give Cheese back to Cream right now!" Tails demanded.

The three shot Tails a glare at his bold demand.

"Wave give the kid her doll back!"

The pink haired girl, now known as Wave stared at her green haired friend is disbelief.

"But Jet-"

"Wave!"

Wave let out a grunt of annoyance and threw the doll at Cream, who was able to catch it. The three children turned to leave when Tails was grabbed by the back of his shirt by the larger kid with a silver hair.

"Tails!" Cream cried out in a fearful voice.

"What are you doing!" Tails yelled fearfully.

Jet snickered, "I said the girl could have her doll back, however I didn't say it would come without a price," Jet then held out his hand, expecting Tails to put money it.

"I-I don't have any money," Tails stuttered.

Jet scowled, "Then I guess we'll have to get paid in another way. Hold him still Storm," Jet ordered the big guy.

"Hey, leave Tails alone!" Charmy yelled as he got ready to skate towards the guy holding his friend.

"Not so fast pipsqueak!" Wave exclaimed as she grabbed Charmy by his arm and threw him against the lockers.

Jet pulled his fist back getting ready to punch the eight year old. Tails screwed his eyes shut waiting for the blow, however before it could happen he heard a voice.

"What's going on here!"

Everyone looked over to see a blue haired teenager standing there, his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Storm asked.

The child that was being forced to keep his hands in back of him stared at Sonic in both shock and disbelief.

Jet rolled his eyes, "Look, unless you're looking for a beating I suggest you beat it."

Now it was Sonic's turn to roll his eyes, "I'm only going to say this once, either you let him go and never bother these kids again or else."

Storm laughed, "Or else what?"

Before anyone could blink Tails was on the ground while his previous captor was knocked out and had a bloody nose.

"Anyone else?" Sonic asked remaining awestruck bullies.

"You'll pay for this!" Jet exclaimed as he and Wave picked up Storm (although do to his size and weight they ended up more or less dragging him) and running away before the blue hedgehog changed his mind and decided to go after them next.

"Wow Sonic that was so cool!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Thank you for saving us Mr. Sonic," Cream said as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't mention it," Sonic said as he gave the two kids a soft smile. He took a quick glance at Tails and saw him now standing but looking down so his face was hidden and still standing it the spot he had been in when he stood back up."

"Charmy, didn't you say Vector gave you a phone designed to call him or Espio."

Charmy took out his phone which was basically a flip phone that was specially designed to only have 3 options on who to call, Espio, Vector or the hideout, "Yeah, Vector wont let me have a real phone since the last time I kept prank calling clients."

"Can you do me a favor and call up Espio to walk Cream and you home? I need to talk to Tails in private."

"Okay. Come on Cream," Charmy said before rolling away.

Cream starting walking but stopped. She turned around and gave Tails one worried glance before she continued to follow the skater.

Once the two were out of earshot Sonic walk over to Tails.

"Buddy, are you alright?"

Tails didn't answer right away and instead just continued to look down. He brought his hand up to wipe something away from the his face. Sonic knew exactly what that something was.

"Tails…"Sonic said before he enveloped his younger brother into hug. Tails didn't hug him back but instead just silently sobbed into his big brothers stomach. After about a minute Sonic slowly pushed Tails away and knelt down so they were eye level.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" He asking, keeping his hands on Tails shoulders

Tails hesitated before answering, "You're having trouble balancing school, work and taking care of me as it is, I didn't want to worry you."

"Miles, I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to worry about you," The blue haired teen responded as he wiped away the strawberry blondes tears.

The child nodded but still kept his head down.

"Hey come on now, no more tears," Sonic said. He hated when anyone he cared about cried, especially his little brother. That's when he got a idea.

Sonic stood up and walked behind Tails. Tails made no move what so ever. Sonic then quickly placed his hands on Tails sides and tickled him. The kid let out a small giggle before getting away from Sonic in a spastic manner. Tails lifted his head and gave Sonic a confused tear filled look.

Sonic smirked evilly and ran over to Tails (not using his full speed obviously). Tails let out a surprised yelp before running away and out of the school as he was chased by Sonic.

"I'm gonna get you Tails!"

"Only if you can catch me!" Tails yelled as he stuck out his tongue and picked up speed.

"I always love a good challenge," Sonic said as he as well picked up speed. Just as they were in front of their house Sonic sped up and tackled Tails causing both of them to land on the front lawns grass.

Sonic then forced Tails up with him and forced his into a headlock.

"Let me go!" Tails exclaimed. Despite his protests he couldn't suppress his giggling.

Sonic smirked, "Not until I know for sure that you're done crying!"

"Okay! I'm done! I'm done!"

Sonic released Tails. Once he was released he scowled at his big brother, "You're no fair."

"I don't have to be I'm your older brother. Listen I know your heart was in the right place but if something like this is going on your have to tell me. Mom and Dad are gone now, all we have is each other."

Tails nodded, "Okay Sonic."

Sonic then hugged Tails. "I love ya buddy."

Tails instead of standing their, hugged Tails back this time, "I love you too big brother."

* * *

A/n: Cute! I wanted to end the chapter on a touching note. Also Wave, Jet and Storm may or may not make another appearance eventually, idk. Keep in mind the chapters are pre written so don't request for them to reappear or anything. The only thing I'm really changing are the author's notes to thank people who reviewed and answer question if people have any. Anyways see you guys later.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I Sorry about the late update guys, I uploaded the chapter friday but when I looked today I only had uploaded 7 chapters. A glitch maybe? Well whatever, on with the story.

* * *

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed when she saw a familiar spiky blue haired male entered Chemistry class, the one class high school part of the whole gang (including Vector and Rouge) had together.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said as he placed his books down next to Espio, since the purple haired asian was his lab partner for the month.

"What happened to you yesterday? You weren't in school," Amy asked in a worried tone.

Sonic looked around before whispering in Amy's ear, "I'll tell you later."

Amy couldn't stop the blush from forming on her face. She had never been that close to Sonic...or at least she couldn't remember being that close to him. Sonic however didn't notice the blush because right when it started to form the bell rang and the teacher walked in telling everyone to take their seats.

Vector (whose Amy's lab partner) noticed how red the pink haired girl's face was.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Amy replied in a strained voice. Despite her calm demeanor on the inside she was squealing, 'I can't believe he got that close to me!'

Vector bought this answer and pulled out his iphone to listen to some tunes. Clearly he wasn't going to pay attention to the lesson, like usual. After class ended Sonic explained to Amy why he wasn't in school.

"That must be what Cream was so upset about. She had been worried about Tails lately and everytime I asked her why she said that she couldn't tell me."

Sonic nodded, "Yeah but he's okay now. I took care of it."

Amy smiled sweetly, "Tails is so lucky to have such a good big brother."

"I'll say," butted in Rouge who was walking towards the pair.

Considering that at the moment Amy was convinced that Rouge was trying to take Sonic away from her she scowled at Rouge and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rouge smirked, "I was agreeing with you. Tails is lucky to have such a good big brother, after all I should know, I was there."

"You were?" Both Sonic and Amy said at the same time.

"Yup," Rouge responded.

While Sonic was trying to figure out what Rouge was talking about Amy was silently fuming. She at the moment didn't like the idea of Rouge being anywhere near Sonic and the fact that they were spying on Tails, just the two of them made her want to scream.

"Sonic, mind it I talk to you in private for a second?" Rouge asked.

"Uh sure Ro-" Sonic was cut off when Amy suddenly grabbed onto his arm.

"Anything you have to say in front of Sonic you can say in front of me!"

"It involves...ya know...the thing," Rouge said.

"The thing?...Oh the thing!" Sonic said in realization.

Amy growled in frustration, "What thing?"

"Listen Ames I really have to go. See ya later," Sonic said before he and Rouge left.

"Wait! Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. However he along with her words, were lost within the crowd of students trying to make it to class on time.

"So what did you want to tell me about work?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how I know what happened yesterday, I just couldn't say it infront of Pinky."

"Pinky? Oh you mean Amy. Well anyways, can you explain how you figured out what I did yesterday?"

"Its simple I followed you."

"You followed me?"

Rouge nodded.

"Why exactly did you follow me?" Sonic asked.

"I'm a pretty nosey person and when someone mentions to me they can't go to school because of private business, well I simply have to know what that business is."

Sonic at this point was starting to feel uncomfortable for multiple reasons. The first one being how she spied on him and how he never noticed her spying on him. Lucky for him she was on his side...or at least he thinks she's on his side….right?

"Hey Blue?"

"Yeah?" Sonic asked after being brought out of his thoughts by Rouge's voice.

"Didn't we just pass your class?"

Rouge entered the room she had class in next while Sonic stopped walking and turned around. It was then that he realized that his class was on the other side of the hallway...and that the late bell was about to go off any minute now.

"Oh shi-"

 _Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!_

* * *

Sonic was sitting across the street doing his homework and waiting for Tails to get out, like usual.

'Okay so 26x + 9y=102...so I have to-'

Sonics train of thought was interrupted by a sudden weight leaning against his side. He turned to see Tails staring up at him smiling.

"Oh hey Tails, how long were you there for?"

"Not too long, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice."

Sonic chuckled, "I was so engrossed in my homework I didn't notice that school let out. Speaking of school how was it today?"

Tails shrugged, "It was boring like always but those bullies didn't show up and beat me up like they usually did."

"And it better stay that way," Sonic muttered darkly to himself.

"What did you say?" Tails asked innocently.

"Oh, uh it's nothing. Well come on, we better get going," Sonic said as he packed up his books and put them in his bag.

"By the way, I didn't see Cream at all today. I hope she's okay," Tails said as they started walking.

"You probably didn't see her because she's a first grader while you're in third grade."

"Yeah but we always see each other at lunch and at recess. I didn't have anyone to play with at recess either because Cream wasn't there and because Charmy got in trouble again and had to stay inside for recess."

"Well, look on the bright side, the day is over and tomorrow's a brand new day," Sonic said.

"Yeah...I guess your right."

When they got home they did their usual routine. Sonic started supper while Tails played a videogame in the living room. Once supper was done he called Tails into the kitchen.

"Tails! Supper's done!"

Tails walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"I think you'll like what I made today," Sonic said.

Tails scoffed, "Let me guess, chili dogs?"

"Nope," Sonic turned around, the plate he was holding revealing what they would be having, "Corndogs."

"Of course."

The two ate and after they were done Sonic looked at the time.

'I don't feel like bringing him to Vanilla's. I'll just bribe him with some candy.'

Sonic walked into his room and opened his closet. He moved a coat that had fallen off its hanger only to find the bag where he kept all the mints empty.

'Damn! Either I need to find a new hiding spot or I used the last mint last time I left him alone. Well I guess I'll just have to buy more this weekend.'

Sonic got up and walked over to the living room and stood in the doorway.

"Alright Tails, I ran out of mints to bribe you with and I still don't think leaving a eight-year-old home alone is a good idea, so come on let's head over to Cream's house."

"Okay," Tails responded as he saved his game and turned off the console.

When the two got to the bakery they were confused to find a closed sign on the door.

"That's weird, Vanilla usually always keeps her bakery open," Sonic said as he rang the doorbell.

After waiting about a minute, the door opened revealing Amy.

"Hi Sonic. Hi Tails."

"Hi Amy," Tails greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Is it okay if I drop Tails off here, like usual?"

Amy frowned, "Unfortunately this isn't really a good time right now. You see Cream caught whatever my mom had so now I have to take care of 2 sick people and I don't want to risk Tails getting sick. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Sonic responded optimistically.

"Okay. I better get back upstairs. Bye Sonic, bye Tails," Amy said before she shut the door.

Sonic let out a sigh, "Great, now what am I gonna do for a babysitter."

"You could always take me to work with you," Tails suggested.

Sonic sighed, "I don't know…"

"Come on Sonic just this once please! I don't even know where you work. What if something happens and I need you. How am I gonna get in touch with you?"

'He does make a good point. Okay I'll just have him stay in the donut shop section.'

"Alright come on."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Here we are kid."

"You work at Station Square Donut Shop?"

"Got a problem with that?" Sonic asked in mock defense.

Tails let out a small giggle, "No not at all. I just never expected you to take a job like this."

The two walked in. Sonic directed Tails to take a seat somewhere while he went in back so he could work. Tails agreed and sat down in a seat where he could watch tv and play his gameboy at the same time. Sonic gave him some money so he could buy donuts if he wanted and headed towards the counter.

"Hey Rouge."

"Hey Sonic."

After the brief exchange he made his way to the underground lab like usual.

"Hi Sonic!" Silver exclaimed.

Sonic looked and saw Silver holding a stick with a marshmallow on it above a fireball that Blaze had in her hand. Sonic also noted that Silver looked absolutely ecstatic while Blaze looked pretty pissed off.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonic asked in a tone that implied that he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

"To make a long story short I lost a bet," Blaze replied.

"Yeah, Blaze thought that a joke I made up wouldn't get a chuckle out of Robotnik. Well guess who's laughing now," Silver taunted. Blaze let out a growl and increased the heat, and radius of her fire ball causing Silver to burn his hand.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed before pulling his marshmallow away from the fire.

"You want one?"

Sonic just gave them both a weird expression. Before he could say anything else Robotnik entered.

"There you are Sonic. Just in time."

"What are you talking about? I always come to work on time."

"What he means is he wants me and you to spar," Blaze said as the fireball in her hand diminished until it was nothing but smoke.

Sonic frowned, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean you're my friend, I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, you hurting me is the least of your worries," Blaze said coolly.

"Ooooo," Silver said as he watched the exchange intently.

"Not only that but you can control fire. What if you set me on fire or something?" Sonic asked.

"I'm putting these together so you can learn how to best utilize your abilities and for experimentation. One of my hypothesis states that if you were to catch on fire, if you were to run very fast you would be able to put it out," Robotnik stated.

Sonic sighed. He had a feeling that no matter what excuse he came up with Robotnik or Blaze would always have a solution.

"Alright. Alright. Let's do this already."

Suddenly the four heard a pod come down followed by a voice very familiar to the blue haired teen.

"Sonic!"

The four looked to see a boy with strawberry blonde hair running towards the speedster.

"Tails! How'd you get down here?" Sonic asked in shock.

A second pod came down and Rouge came out of it.

"Simple I brought him down here. He looked so bored and he mentioned that he was here with you, I couldn't just leave him upstairs."

Sonic let out a grunt of annoyance while his little brother looked around in amazement.

"Wow, you really work here Sonic?"

Before Sonic could answer Blaze cut him off.

"Do you know this kid Sonic?"

"Guys this is my little brother Tails," Sonic said.

"Hi," Tails greeted.

"Why is he named Tails?" Silver asked.

"It's not my actual name. I don't like my real name so I asked people to call me Tails because my favorite animal is the kitsune and they have multiple tales," The child replied.

"So you're into mythology? That's cool. My name is Blaze, nice to meet you. That guy over there is Silver," Blaze said kindly.

"Nice to meet both of you," Tails responded.

Sonic turned towards Robotnik, "I'm really sorry Robotnik, I can't leave him home alone and the person who I usually leave him with is sick so I had no choice but to bring him here."

"It's quite alright. Hello Tails, my name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, although you can call me doctor or Robotnik, eithers fine," Robotnik said holding out his hand.

Tails took the hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, doctor."

"You know your brother is getting ready to spar. Would you like to watch?"

Tails tilted his head in confusion, "Spar? You mean like fighting? Why would my brother need to spar."

"It's to test his abilities through experimentation. You can watch if you'd like."

"Sure I guess."

Robotnik smiled, "Alright then, everyone who plans on watching, follow me."

Blaze, Sonic and Tails followed Robotnik to the training room. Silver was going to follow to but he noticed Rouge was going the wrong way.

"Erm, Rouge. The fights this way."

"I know but I gotta get back to work above ground. Later," And like that the pod took her back upstairs. Silver ran after the others. There was no way he was gonna miss this fight.

* * *

"You ready for this Blaze?" Sonic asked as they finished up stretching.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just don't expect me go easy on you."

"Go Sonic!" Tails called from the sidelines where he, Silver and Robotnik were watching.

"Go Blaze!" Silver cheered.

"This will be a one v one match. The first one to faint or give in loses. I want a clean match so don't kill each other," Robotnik said.

"Now….begin!"

Blaze threw a fireball at sonic which he jumped out of the way of. When he jumped he jumped at least 5 feet in the air, and Blaze took the opportunity to throw the other fireball she had in her hand at Sonic. Sonic forced his body in a position to make him fall faster so he'd narrowly miss being hit by the fireball. Once he landed on the ground he did a summersault so he wouldn't feel too much pain. When getting back on his feet Blaze delivered a side kick to his stomach knocking the breath out of him and sending him back a couple feet.

"What's wrong Hedgehog? Already had enough?" Blaze asked.

Sonic shakily got back up, "Are you kidding," Sonic spat out some blood before continuing, "I'm just getting warmed up."

He then shot off towards Blaze and before she could react he uppercut her in the jaw. Blaze was knocked back however she was still standing. She wiped away some blood from her lips using her thumb.

"You got quite a punch their."

Sonic smirked, "I did do karate when I was younger,"

"Just keep in mind just because you did karate that does not give you the upper hand. I myself used to do gymnastics," She said before she sent a fireball his way, which he dodged.

As they kept fighting Tails watched on in awe.

"This is insane. How is she creating fire in her hand and how is my brother running so fast and jumping so high?"

"It's because of a ability enhancer Robotnik gave Sonic and Blaze. They're not the only ones with cool powers, I can control things using telekinesis and Rouge is really flexible and sneaky," Silver responded, never taking his eyes away from the fight.

Tails turned his attention back to the fight. By this point both Blaze and Sonic were staring each other down.

"If I'm honest, I wasn't expecting you to do so well in a fight," Blaze said.

"Same here. Not only can you control fire but you're flexible and have a pretty good kick," Sonic responded.

"The flexibility comes with the gymnastics I used to do and my ability to kick good may come from the fact that I've been apart of a dance team since I was 7."

"Well it shows."

Blaze smiled, however her face became serious again as she raised her hand up. Sonic got in a position so he could dodge her next attack.

"I hope your ready for what you're about to see, because I just finished perfecting this one."

Suddenly a barrage of embers shot out a Blaze's hand. Instead of them going after Sonic however they all circled the arena, creating a ring of fire.

"Is it hot enough yet? My ring of fire makes space surrounded by it increasingly hotter. I can stand higher temperatures than most humans before I pass out however you on the other hand will pass out."

"Oh no! Sonic!" Tails called worriedly.

Sonic started panting. He was already starting to feel the effects of the ring.

'Crap! I have to think of something and fast or else I'll lose! Come on Sonic! Think! Think!'

' _One of my hypothesis states that if you were to catch on fire, if you were to run very fast you would be able to put it out.'_

'That's it!'

Sonic reved up his feet and started to run around the edge of the ring.

"Whats Sonic doing?" Silver asked out loud in confusion.

Tails thought for a minute before it dawned on him what his older brother was doing.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier!"

"What? What's he doing?"

"Sonics using his speed to create a gust to put out the flames. Kind of like when you blow out the candles on a birthday cake."

Silver stared at the eight year old in shock, "Wow, your really smart for a kid,"

Tails blushed shyly before the two went back to watching the fight.

Sonic kept running around and around and before they knew it the ring out fire was out.

"Yay Sonic!" Tails cheered.

Sonic stopped running and looked at were the fire used to be only to recoil in shock. Instead of their being a burnt outline of a circle there was instead a mini tornado.

"I don't understand! What happened."

"Uh-oh! Sonic you must have ran so fast that you created a vacuum. What's worse is that Blaze is still in there. She'll be suffocated!" Tails exclaimed.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed. He about to run into the tornado but Tails grabbed onto his hand, not stopping him but slowing him down. Even then though it was hard since the closer they got to the vacuum the stronger the pull became.

"Silver you can't! If you go in there you'll suffocate as well!"

"I don't care I have to do something!"

"Damn it! What am I gonna do! If I don't do something soon Blaze is gonna suffocate to death!"

That's when Sonic got a idea.

"Tails, if I run around the vacuum in the opposite direction the vacuums will cancel each other out right?"

"It should work. Give it a shot!" Tails answered as he continued his struggle to stop Silver from reaching the twister.

Sonic ran around the vacuum, this time however in the opposite direction from last time. He ran as fast as he could without becoming reckless. He knew that if he went too fast he'd probably end up inside the vacuum. Sonic started to feel the pull of the vacuum weaken signalling that his tactic was working. He kicked it up a notch and ran even faster. Finally the vacuum died down and were it used to be, in the center laid a purple haired Hispanic girl.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled. Tails let him go and he bolted over to her.

Silver knelt down beside her.

"Blaze! Blaze!"

Blaze started coughing and gasping for air. Silver helped her sit up so she could breathe better.

"Blaze are you okay?"

Blaze opened her eyes. They locked on Sonic.

"I guess I lost then," She said with a small smile before she started to cough again.

"Blaze, please save your breath!" Silver exclaimed in a worried tone.

Blaze shook her head and with Silvers help stood on her feet. She shakily walked over to Sonic, not gasping anymore but still coughing.

"Good fight," She croaked out as she held out her hand.

Sonic smiled.

"Same goes to you."

* * *

A/n: Okay I'm going to wrap this up because this chapter is getting way too long. Anyways make sure you guys leave your reviews and see you guys later!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I don't have anything to say. I own nothing.

* * *

"Wow Sonic! That was so cool!" Tails exclaimed as he ran over to his big brother and gave him a high five.

"Good job Sonic, just be more careful next time," Silver said. Despite his voice sounding calm Sonic swore he saw Silvers glow light blue for a split second, as if he was daring the blue haired teen to almost kill Blaze again.

"I will," Sonic replied.

"You did a pretty good job out their. Silver and I have been working here for about a year and half and even he hasn't managed to beat me yet," Blaze commented.

Silvers pale face suddenly took on a deep shade of crimson.

"B-Blaze! Not in front of Sonic and Tails," Silver whined earning of laughed from the two.

"Alright you four, follow me. I've recently developed a healing cream that will heal minor things such as cuts and bruises within hours."

"Really? Wow, that's so cool!" Tails exclaimed, his eyes shining with a similar admiration that shown every time he looked or talked to Sonic.

"It's not that cool however maybe if you keep trying hard you can become a super cool, awesome, incredible intelligent doctor like me," Robotnik gloated.

The three teenagers in the room rolled their eyes while Tails just continued to stare at the fat doctor with admiration. The four then followed the doctor to the main lab. While Sonic and Blaze were getting healed Tails was walking around the lab looking at the various inventions and asking Robotnik questions about them.

"Wow Sonic, your brother seems to really be into all this stuff," Silver commented as Sonic rested and let the healing cream take effect.

"Yeah, he's been into this kind of stuff ever since he was little. I can't tell you how many times I've come home to a dissembled TV."

"So you created a machine that can levitate?" Tails asked

Robotnik nodded, "Indeed. I call it, the egg carrier!"

The four children in the room looked at him.

"Why the eggmobile?" Sonic asked.

Robotnik faltered, "Erm...I'm not sure really. I'm not even the one who came up with it. In fact Rouge is the one who suggested it to me."

"You got that right."

The fat scientist jumped when he saw Rouge standing behind him.

"What the- Rouge what are you doing down here?"

The white haired teen shrugged, "I'm on break," She replied while taking a sip of the coffee she had made herself.

"Well, while you're down here, I have a question. Why did you suggest I name my hovercraft the egg carrier?"

"Oh, I have my...reasons…"

It suddenly dawned on Sonic and Blaze why she suggested that name. Sonic burst out laughing while Blaze laughed as well but it was more so a chuckle. Tails, Silver and Robotnik sent the two teens confused looks.

"What are you two laughing about?" Robotnik laughed.

"Well, I better get back upstairs. Later guys," Rouge said before leaving via capsule.

"Hey, Doctor Robotnik, what does this do?" Tails asked pointing towards a small doll like thing.

"Oh, that's a invention of mine called Omochao. It was supposed to be able to give out helpful advice but I could never get it to work. It always just pointed out the obvious."

Tails looked at it for a second longer before asking his next question, "Would it be okay if I took it home?"

Robotnik gave the child a confused look, "Why would you want to take that broken piece of junk home?"

"I just do."

Robotnik let out a small chuckle, "Children sure are a mystery. Alright, you can have it."

"Thank you Doctor Robotnik," Tails thanked as he was handed the small robot.

Unbeknownst to Robotnik, Tails had wanted to small robot for other purposes.

* * *

"I Can't believe you asked my boss for one of his failed robots. Don't you have enough toys?" Sonic asked as they entered their house.

"I do but I want to see if I can fix it up for him. I love tinkering with machines and this will be my thank you gift to him for giving my big brother a job," Tails responded as he put the robot on the coffee table and picked up his screwdriver to open it.

"Tails you really don't have to do that," Sonic responded as he plopped down on the couch behind Tails, who was kneeling on the floor.

"I know, but I want to."

"Whatever floats your boat," Sonic said as he turned the TV on.

After a couple hours of watching reruns of whatever he could find Sonic eventually fell asleep. He wasn't sure how long he was out for before he was woken up a loud and slightly obnoxious voice.

"Hello! I'm Omochao! Sleeping on couches is bad for your health. It can put your spine out of alignment, causes insomnia and even causes you to become ill."

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed causing him to fall off the couch.

"Look Sonic, I got it to work!" Tails exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean you actually repaired it?"

"Yeah. Didn't you think I could?" Tails asked sounding a little hurt.

"It's not that it's just I didn't know you knew how to repair robots. All I've ever seen you do is repair your toys and work on the chaotix van and knux's car once in awhile."

Tails smiled, "Well it was pretty easy. I ever added a propeller from one of my old toy helicopters so it could fly. See," Tails said pointing to the propeller sticking out of the hovering robots head.

"You did a great job Tails," Sonic commented.

"I know! I can't wait until doctor Robotnik see's it!"

Sonic glanced at the digital clock. 9:30.

"You know if we run I bet we could make it before he leaves."

Tails let out an excited gasp, "Do you really think so?"

"Go get a coat on," Sonic said as he got up to get his own jacket.

After getting his own blue jacket on, he turned towards tails who was putting the robot in a small backpack.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Tails replied as he slung the backpack over his shoulders.

The two walked outside. Sonic placed his younger brother on his shoulders.

"Hang on buddy, we're about to travel at Sonic speed!"

Just like that Sonic shot off.

* * *

When they reached the donut shop they entered. The place was dead, like they expected it to be, it now being 9:35. The two made their way to the pods and their way down. After Tails got out of his pod the two started to look around.

"Hey Robotnik! Are ya here?" Sonic called.

The two heard a yawn and turned their head to see the doctor walking out of one of the rooms. He was wearing a red shirt with white polka dots and aquamarine pants along with a white nightcap with red polka dots. It took all of the brothers willpower not to laugh at the man before them.

"Sonic? What are you doing here, your shift is over. Did you forget something?" Robotnik asked.

"Nope, Tails just wants to show you something. Go ahead bud."

Tails took off his backpack, knelt down and unzipped it. Once he did Omochao flew out.

"Hello! I'm Omochao!"

Robotnik looked at Tails.

"Go on, ask it something and make sure it's something really difficult" Tails said.

Robonik cleared his throat, "Okay, Omochao what is the reason humans have dreams?"

"Although it isn't clear why we dream, many scientists believe that it may be a simulation like state that was used when the human race were still hunter gatherers."

Robotnik's eye's widened and he looked from Tails, to Omochao and back to Tails.

"Don't tell me you fixed it!" He exclaimed.

"I did."

"But how? Even I couldn't fix that!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"Well it was kind of simple. When I was looking through it I noticed the you imported 2 SD cards, a blank one for collecting data and a full one full of a bunch of information. They were in the wrong slots, the blank one was in the knowledge slot while the full one was in the learning slot so I swapped them. Also it was programmed wrong. You accidentally programmed it to learn and then use the knowledge it learned instead of already knowing the things you want it too."

"You're very smart for a eight year old. Say how would you like to come by tomorrow and help me on a experiment while your brothers working."

Tails face lit up at he looked towards his big brother for approval. Now Sonic didn't want his little brother coming to work with him to become a normal thing, however Tails was giving him the puppy dog eyes. He really wanted this.

"Oh, alright,"

"Yay! Thanks Sonic you're the best!" The strawberry blonde exclaimed, while hugging his big brother.

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye Sonic! Bye Tails!"

"Goodbye Robotnik!" Tails said as they went up the pod and walked out of the donut shop.

"Hey is it just me or did his robot look like that Chao doll Cream's mom made for her?" Sonic asked as he placed his little brother on his shoulders.

"Kind of. Maybe they both watch The Chao Garden," Tails replied from his place upon the speedsters shoulders.

Sonic laughed at the thought of a grown man watching a show meant for little kids before speeding off home.

* * *

"Hi Tails!" Cream exclaimed as she ran up to her friend who had just been dropped off at school.

"Hi Cream, Amy told me you were sick yesterday," Tails said.

"Yeah, but it was only 24 hour bug. I feel a lot better now. Speaking of that I was wondering if you wanna come over today?"

"Sorry Cream, I have something else going on."

"Really? What is it?"

"I get to help a real scientist with something!"

"That's so cool!" Cream exclaimed. She knew how much her friend loved Science. "Well good luck Tails. Make sure you let me know how it goes and maybe if you're not busy tomorrow you can come over my house and we can tell me about it over tea, and maybe you can even sleepover."

"Sleepover? Don't we have school?"

"Silly, tomorrow's Friday."

"Oh right!" Tails exclaimed.

The two suddenly heard the sound of a whistle, "We better get into know how the teachers are when were late," Cream said.

"Okay, see you later Cream."

"Bye Tails."

* * *

"So Sonic," Knuckles started as the two teens ran side by side in gym.

"Yeah?" Sonic responded.

"What's up with you and Amy? She's been acting weird all day."

Sonic let out a disgruntled sigh. All day Amy had been acting weird. Every time he went to talk to Rouge, Amy would find a way to make herself apart of the conversation. She had even dragged Sonic away from the white haired female at one point.

"I'm not sure, I was planning on asking her about it after gym ends since it's last period."

"Good luck with that," Knuckles replied with a smug tone. He knew Amy was jealous and it was kind of fun being one step ahead of his best friend.

Sonic gave the other teen a confused look, "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Before the latter could answer the gym teacher blew his whistle and told them all to go change. After getting changed the final bell of the day rang and the two left the gym going in separate directions. Knuckles towards the door and Sonic towards Amy's locker in hopes of catching the pinky before she left.

When he got there he saw her putting books in her locker, like he expected.

"Hey Amy!"

Amy turned in his direction, "Sonic!"

Sonic walked up to her, "Listen, we gotta talk."

'What could Sonic want to talk to me about?' Amy thought to herself. As scenarios flooded through her head one kept popping up in her mind. 'What if he asks me out on a date! No way that can't be it! You're delusional."

"Uh...sure," She responded.

"Well you see you've been acting...strange lately."

"What do you mean?" She asked, 'Wait! He noticed a change in me that I didn't even notice. Maybe he likes me and is going to ask me out!'

"Look I'm just gonna come out with it."

'Omigosh omigosh omigosh!'

"Why don't you want me around Rouge."

'He actually-...wait what?'

"W-what?" Amy asked.

"Well everytime I'm around Rouge you tend to get all mad and I was wondering if their was a reason why."

'What?! It's obvious that I like- he's such a. Such a-'

"YOU IDIOT!"

Stonic took a step back after hearing that outburst. Despite the fact that she just yelled in his face Amy wasn't done. Not quite yet.

"How stupid can you be!"

"Amy-"

"Is something wrong with your head!"

"Amy if you'd just-"

"Honestly how can someone be so dense!"

"Amy!"

"That's it I'm leaving!"

"Amy!"

Before Sonic could stop her Amy ran away from him.

"What even just happened?"

* * *

"Hi Sonic!"

Said teen looked up from his phone and over towards Tails.

"Hey Tails," Sonic replied as he picked up his backpack.

"I can't wait until later on!"

"What's happening later on?" Sonic asked. He knew exactly what Tails was talking about but he decided to play dumb just to get a reaction out of him.

He was not disappointed as Tails started to pout and let of whine of annoyance, "Sonic! You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sonic laughed and the two continued to walk. After getting home and doing their usual routine the two, after dinner, started to get ready to leave.

"Tails do you really think you need all this?" Sonic asked as he watched his little brother load up a small backpack with different kinds of tools.

"Of course I do."

"Yeah but Robotnik has tools, probably even more advanced ones at the lab."

"Yeah well, just incase I might as well bring my entire tool case. Oh and maybe even the X-tornado!" Tails exclaimed as he zipped up the backpack and picked up the red toy plane.

"Okay ready!" Tails exclaimed as he pick up the backpack the hoist it over his shoulder. Once the backpack left solid ground the bottom of it gave way and all of the tools Tails had packed into his backpack spilled out onto his desk.

Sonic his eyes and crossed his arms, "Maybe you should just stick with the plane."

* * *

A/n: This took so long to write. Next chapter's going to be really good though I guarantee. Also poor Amy, all she wants is her crush to like her. Too bad Sonic's blind to love. Anyways until the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I got a day off today from school yay! Also I own nothing! Oh and one more thing, for anyone wondering why I don't have school it's because it's election day in the US. If you live outside the US and don't know what that is basically its when we vote for our next president. I can't vote seeing as I'm not old enough so I'll just work on my fanfic instead. Also I forgot to make mention of this on my last update so I'll do it now, thank you to iamthedoctor482 for reviewing. Also I'[m happy you liked what I did with the tornado part. I don't think I got it from another show, then again it could be possible I saw it somewhere and my brain is suppressing it. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

When the two brother arrived at the donut shop the two walked in, were greeted by Rouge and made their way down to the lab.

Once they got down there they were greeted to the sight of Robotnik, who seemed to be in the process of boiling something.

"Doctor Robotnik!" Tails exclaimed excitedly.

The doctor turned around, "Hello Tails. Hello to you as well Sonic."

Sonic nodded his head as a way of greeting. Tail ran excitedly over to the scientist excitedly and stared at the pot that boiled the mystery substance with wonder.

"What are you boiling? A element? A new medicine?"

"Even better Tails! I am…"

Robotnik reached for a pair of tongs that was off to the side. He carefully pulled out the thing that he was boiling as the two children watched with baited breathe. Robotnik, with the utmost care, pulled out a white oval object.

"Wow, what is it Robotnik?" Tails asked.

Robotnik carefully placed the object on a paper plate.

"It's an egg."

Sonic face palmed while Tails scratched the back of his head.

'I guess that's part of the reason why Rouge calls him Eggman.'

"I better wait for that to cool off. Anyways Sonic today I would like you to spar again but this time with Silver, okay?"

Sonic nodded.

"Blaze will record what happens for me. So get to it."

Sonic nodded and made his way to the training room leaving the 8 year old and scientist alone.

"As for you Tails, I was wondering, do you have any experience in creating compounds and experimental concoctions."

Tails shook his head, "But I do have a lot in mechanics. Check out this toy plane I built," Tails said as he pulled out both the plane of the remote.

"You built this?" Robotnik asked in shock. It perplexed him how a mere child could craft such machinery with such care and attention to detail.

"Yup. I can also make it go really fast. I wanted to show you but last time I tried to show Sonic how fast my plane could go indoors, it didn't end well."

Robotnik was silent for a moment, "Follow me."

Tails followed the fat man down one of the corredores. They reached the simulation room and walked in. Robotnik walked off to the control box and after pressing a few buttons the room became a grassy open field.

"Woah!" Tails exclaimed in wonder.

"Proceed," Robotnik said as he stepped out of the room.

Tails nodded as used his remote control to get the plane into the air. Once he was sure it was high enough he decided it was time to show the scientist what he was really made of.

"Turbo speed….activate!"

* * *

Sonic let out a pained wheeze as the breath was knocked out a him. He hit the wall behind and slid to the ground.

Silver who had just delivered the blow watched in horror. He had expected Sonic to get up but he didn't.

"Uh-oh! I think I killed him!"

"This match goes to Silver," Blaze declared before she followed Silver who was running towards Sonic.

"Is he okay?" Silver asked in a worried tone.

Blaze placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and gently shook him, "Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic let out a pain filled groan as he opened his eyes, "I'm fine. Just a little sore is all."

"Come on. Let's get you all patched up," Blaze said as she slung Sonic's arm around her shoulder to help him stand. Silver, despite his injuries did the same and brought him out to the main lab, where Robotnik and Tails were working with an orange serum.

Tails turned his head when he heard the three come in and gasped, "Sonic what happened?!"

"Nothing Tails. Me and Silver just got a little too physical in training is all."

"Tails could you get the healing serum and inject Sonic as Silver with it? It should be on the counter."

Tails nodded and grabbed a clean needle. He poured some on the serum into it and injected Sonic. After that he got a new needle and injected Silver.

"So what did you two work on?" Sonic asked.

"Well we improved the healing serum, I helped make some changes to some of Robotnik's inventions and we even started working on a-"

"Your younger brother is very intelligent Sonic. He has a gift and is being a great help to my work. If it wasn't for him the healing serum wouldn't be able to now heal broken bones as well as minor injuries," Robotnik interrupted.

Sonic got up from where he was sitting, "Does anyone have the time?"

Robotnik took a glance at his watch, "It's about 8 o'clock."

"Well we'd better head out. Come on Tails," Tails nodded and followed his brother out.

"Bye Robotnik! Bye Silver, bye Blaze!" Tails called to the three before entering the pod

"Bye Tails. See you tomorrow Sonic!" Robotnik responded.

When the brothers got to the upper floor they saw Rouge painting her nails on the counter.

"You boys getting ready to head out?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Rouge," Sonic said as him and Tails turned to leave, however before he could he was stopped by Rouge.

"Sonic can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Um, sure. Tails I want you wait outside. If anything happens I want you to come back inside and tell me immediately, okay?"

Tails nodded and walked out. Once he was outside Sonic turned his attention to Rouge, "So, what did you want to talk to me about."

"I went down to the lab earlier to see how things were going. When I got down there I saw Tails and Eggman working on something."

"What do you mean?"

Rouge hesitated, "I can't say much. Just be careful and don't allow Tails to come with you here for a while okay?"

Sonic nodded, "Okay, but why?"

Rouge opened her mouth to speak when suddenly Robotnik came up from a pod and walked over to the two of them.

"Miss Rouge you seem tense. Is something wrong?"

Rouge put on her usual smirk and turned around, "You'd be too if you just found out you have a test tomorrow and you didn't study. Speaking of that test, you'd better head out Sonic. Catch ya later," Rouge said with a wink.

Sonic nodded and walked out. He saw Tails leaning up against the building looking at the night sky. When he saw his big brother walk out from the donut shop he asked him what Rouge wanted to talk to him about.

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on let's get home."

The teen then picked up his kid brother and places him on his shoulder. Once the eight year old was secure on his shoulders they were off. Once they got home the two changed into their pajamas, Sonics being a black t-shirt with blue pajama pants and Tails being a white shirt and black pajama pants. The two sat in front of the TV looking for something to watch.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah?" Sonic responded never taking his eyes away from the screen.

"I almost forgot to tell you about this really cool think me and Robotnik made."

"Really what is it?"

"Its called the Mobium serum."

Sonic snorted, "Mobium serum? What does that even mean?"

Tails shrugged, "Beats me but it's supposed to be able to merge human and animal DNA."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at that. He put the TV and mute and turned to look at Tails.

"Merging human and animal DNA? Doesn't that seem kind of…unethical?"

"I guess but Robotnik had been working on it for years and he finally perfected it."

"What does he even plan on using that for?"

"I dunno. I can ask him tomorrow. Oh wait, Sonic, Cream wants to know if I can sleep over her house Friday. Can I please?"

Sonic smiled, "Sure, I'll drop you off before I leave for work."

"Thanks Sonic you're the best!"

Sonic unmuted the TV and Tails turned his attention towards it. Sonic's mind however was somewhere else. Why would the doctor make a serum that merges human and animal DNA? What did Rouge want to warn him about? Eventually Sonic feel asleep. When he woke up he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"8:53! Shit I'm late for school!"

Sonic looked around for his brother to wake him up.

"He must have went back to his room," Sonic said as he opened Tails door. When he got to his room though his younger brother was nowhere to be seen. Sonic felt panic start to seep in as he checked all the possible places he could be. The closet, nope, under the bed, nope, under his desk, nope.

"Tails where are you! This isn't funny! We're late for school!"

That's when it hit him, 'What if Tails walked to school alone? No that doesn't make any sense if he was going to school why wouldn't he wake me up? He knows I have school too.'

"I got it! Maybe if I drop by the lab Doctor Robotnik can help me find Tails!"

Sonic got dressed and once that was done he was out the door on his way to the donut shop.

* * *

Amy glanced at Sonic's empty seat in Chemistry worriedly. Why wasn't he here yet? He should be here by now. Amy felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Knuckles giving a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered

"I'm just worried about Sonic," She whispered back, "I know he's known for being late but he's usually here by now."

"Hey what's going on over here?" Rouge whispered.

"Nothing that involves you, you nosey little je-"

"Nosey little jewel thief. We get it Knuckles," Amy whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Hey what are you guys whispering about?" Vector asked in a somewhat loud voice. It wasn't that loud but it was loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Amy, Vector, Knuckles, Rouge! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Amy let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, we weren't talking about anything important, right Espio?" Amy asked the purple haired student who had been taking notes while she and the other three were having their conversation.

Espio sighed and in a monotone voice said, "Leave me out of this."

Rouge smirked, "Knuckles was just in the middle of confessing his undying love for me."

A couple of kids started to snicker while Knuckles face became as red as his hair due to the embarrassment, "I-I WAS NOT!"

"Class settle down now! I'm not sure what it is but surely it can wait until after class, is that clear?"

The four nodded and the teacher went back to teaching. Amy glanced at Sonic's empty seat once more. 'Sonic, where in the world are you?'

* * *

Sonic finally got to the Donut Shop and he took much longer than he wanted to. Usually he could use his speed to zip here no problem but there were too many people around today, most likely because it was Friday. The blue haired teen entered the shop and looked around to find the upper half completely deserted. There was no life there whatsoever. It came off as kind of creepy.

'That's strange. You'd think their would at least be someone here. Focus, I need to find Robotnik so he can help me find Tails.'

Sonic made his way down to the lab via pod. When he got to the lab he looked around, Robotnik was nowhere in sight. Usually he was in the main part of the lab.

"Hey Robotnik?!" Sonic called.

No response. Sonic walked around the lab when suddenly he heard a shrill scream. The teens eye's widened as he followed the hallways were the scream had come from. The hallways was vaguely familiar although he swore he had never been down it before. It was white, with no doors or nothing, just a seemingly endless white hallways. The further he ran the louder the screams become and the more recognizable they became.

'Those screams! They sound like-'

"S-Sonic!"

"Tails!" Sonic yelled as he ran down the hallways faster.

"Sonic help!" Tails screamed.

"Tails hold on!" Sonic yelled as he started to run at full speed. When he finally reached the end of the hallways he was met with a door. The teen tried the handle but it wouldn't budge, so he threw himself against the door again and again. No he couldn't stop, no he wouldn't stop, not until his his baby brother was safe in his arms.

"I'm not gonna give up!"

Sonic backed up and ran at the door at full speed breaking it off its hinges. He saw his brother in the middle of the room strapped down to a table. He was being injected with a orange liquid, the same one he saw his brother and Robotnik working on yesterday.

"S-s-s-Sonic…." The child on the table croaked before he took his last breathe.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he broke the restraints holding his now dead brother. Sonic let out a loud sob.

"No….Tails…..open your eyes please…Miles Prower Hedgehog if you don't open your eyes right now then….then….then….." Sonic couldn't finish his sentence before he broke down sobbing. His little brother, the last bit of his family, the reason why he kept going despite his life going to shit, he was dead.

'You just weren't fast enough.'

Sonic whipped around to see Robotnik standing there. Although Sonic couldn't see most of his face due to it being obscured by the light of the hallway and the darkness inside the room Sonic had a feeling that the bastard was smiling.

"You are just in time to witness my greatest creation."

Sonic clutched his younger brother's lifeless body in a protective manner, "Y-you bastard….You think this is a great creation? YOU THINK KILLING A INNOCENT CHILD IS GREAT!"

"How about instead of yelling at me you instead take a look at what has sprouted out of his backside and head."

Sonic then noticed something furry touching his hand. His eyewidened when he saw that it was a tail, not just one but 2 fluffy tails the same color as the child's hair, and on his head were 2 fox-like strawberry blonde ears.

* * *

A/n:...


	11. Chapter 11

A/n:...I probably have some explaining to do. I'm going to be frank with you guys, I kept forgetting to update the chapters, and the fact that I was failing 2 of my classes and it was nearing the end of the year didn't help matters much. The school years almost over and hopefully I'll be able to update once a week like I said I was going to. Thank you IcyPinkFlower, James and iamthedoctor482 for reviewing in the last chapter.

iamthedoctor482- Oh! I know that show, my mom used to watch it (I'm personally more of a young justice fan), it could be possible that that episode was on and I was just sitting on the couch and that scene got suppressed in my memory but I honestly think its a coincidence.

Anyways I own nothing expect for the plot and OC's.

* * *

"Y-you bastard! Why would you do such a experiment? And on a child no less!" Sonic demanded.

"You see it's quite simple. Years ago I tried this very same experiment, however it was a complete and utter failure. My test subject died not long after the experiment was done. I spent years trying to figure out what I had done wrong, I had just about given up. Then your brother came along. He was able to see a fatal flaw I had overlooked and we fixed it. I needed to try it but I knew I couldn't try it on you or anyone else here. You were too old, you had already gone through puberty and your bodies for the most part are done growing. However Tails is like you said but a mere child. His body has much developing to do therefore I hypothesised that if I used it on him it would work."

"How can you call this a success! He's...he's...!" Sonic yelled unable to finish the sentence and allowing the forbidden word to die in his throat.

Robotnik laughed, "That is where you are wrong. Check again."

Sonic looked and saw that Tails was breathing once again. It was shallow but he was breathing.

"T-Tails," Sonic said hugging his unconscious brother.

"It was just a side effect of the serum, his body had to figure out how to accept it. Now if you'll be so kind as to let go of my test subject. We have many, many tests to do."

"No. I'm not letting you anywhere near my little brother," Sonic stated, tightening his grip around the boy.

"I thought you'd say that."

Sonic heard a buzzing noise coming from behind him. Turning around he saw 5 blue robot bees hovering behind him.

"Buzz Bombers attack! And get my subject at all costs!" Robotnik demanded before he left the room.

Sonic sidestepped one that tried to ram into him and then ducked at the one trying to attack his head. How the hell was he supposed to beat these things? He didn't know anything about mechanics. He could really use his brothers intelligence right about now.

While trying to dodge one he jumped up and ended up landing on it effectively crushing it.

'That's it! If I land on them they'll be destroyed!"

Sonic looked towards the remaining buzz bombers who were surrounding him. They were planning to rush him all at the same time.

"Come at me you bucket of bolts!"

The bee-like robots flew towards him. Once they were close enough for him to touch Sonic jumped up. The buzz bombers all crashed into each other destroying the head area, delaying their movement response and giving the teen enough time to stomp on all four at once. Out of the the wreckage of the robots came small forest animals. All 3 being small birds. If it wasn't for the dire situation he was in Sonic would have asked why there were birds in the robots.

Sonic ran out of the room, the birds following and ran to where the pods appeared. He pressed the button to summon one only to find out it wouldn't work.

"Damn it! He must have cut the power. I have to get out and fast!"

Sonic looked around rapidly for something, anything that could help him escape. He ran over to a table looking for something that could help him. While looking he saw a small vile that read 'Hedgehog serum'.

'This must be the same serum that made Tails part fox, except this one will make someone part Hedgehog. If I drink it maybe I'll have sharp enough quills to break through the metal. I don't want to…' Sonic glanced at Tails who was still unconscious in his arms.

'I have to do it. It's my last hope!'

Sonic chugged the serum. He fell to the ground and let out a scream of pain as hit grip on Tails weakened. He could feel the spikiness of the quills penetrating his skin and his DNA reforming to become hybrid. He could feel his consciousness slipping due to the pain, however he forced himself to stay awake. If he fainted now then all of this would have been in vain. When the pain started to subside Sonic put a hand on his back to feel the quills only to recoil it. He looked at his pointer finger and watched a the red liquid slowly start to leak out. He picked Tails back up and stepped into the now not working pod. He held the child close to him and as secure as he could so he didn't hurt him with what he was about to do.

"This has to work."

Sonic jumped up, curled into a ball and started to spin upwards. He felt his quills slice through the pod with ease and the force propel him upwards. Once he was in the donut shop he landed and ran out as fast as he could while the birds flew far, far away.

* * *

When Sonic got to the destination he was heading for, that being home, he almost ripped the door off its hinges. He placed Tails on the couch as he grabbed his school bag and dumped all his school supplies on the floor.

Tails let out a small groan and started to stir, "S-sonic?" The child paused at noticing how frantic his brother was moving around. "W-what's going on?"

"We're leaving. Can you walk?" He asked not even looking as his brother as he continued to shove anything he could into his bag that might be useful.

"Y-yeah I think so."

Sonic grabbed Tails bag and dumped out all of his school stuff out.

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic shoved the now empty bag into his hands.

"Pack anything that can be useful that you can grab. Clothes, food, money anything!"

"But Sonic-"

"I'll explain later just listen to me!"

Tails flinched after his brother snapped at him like that. Sonic almost never did that, he must be really serious. Despite not knowing what was happening Tails complied.

Sonic ran into his room opened his closet. He pushed his clothes out of the way and picked up a small safe. After unlocking he pulled out a decently sized wad of cash and stuffed it into his wallet.  
He had been saving any money he could somehow gets his hands on for emergency's. After years of doing so he had managed to make at least 200 dollars. He stuffed the wallet into his pocket and shoved his clothes into his backpack.

"Tails are you ready?" Sonic asked as he appeared in Tails door way.

Tails zipped up his backpack. Before leaving he grabbed a fox plush he had since he was young and turned to face Sonic.

"Ready."

Sonic picked up Tails and held him as if he was holding a small child, in which Tails responded by wrapping his arms around Sonics neck.

"Holding on tight," Sonic said before he ran. Ran away from his home. Ran away from his past. Ran away from his mistake.

* * *

"Hey Amy where are you going?" Knuckles asked as he caught up to the pink haired girl who was running.

"I'm going to Sonic's house."

Knuckles sighed, "Amy, Sonic is fine. He's probably just sick or something."

"Then I might as well check on him and see if he's alright," Amy replied as she picked up her speed.

When the two finally reached the Hedgehog house they noticed the front door was open. Sonic always made sure to lock the door before he left.

Amy glanced at Knuckles worriedly whose face became serious. They slowly walked into the house only to see that it was a disaster area. Cans and other utensils littered the kitchen floor.

"Mrs. Hedgehog?" Amy called out. Surely Sonics mom was home...right?

When their was no response Amy grew even more worried, "I'm gonna check Sonics room."

Knuckles nodded as Amy walked over to his room. As she walked towards it she felt as though she was a girl in some kind of horror movie. That at any second a monster would jump out and kill her. She walked into Sonics room to find in as just a big of mess as the kitchen. She chuckled to herself at this, it was just as messy now as it was when they were kids. She hadn't been to his house in about 3 years, some people just never change. She walked over towards his bed and looked. He wasn't there.

Amy stepped out of the room and back into the hallways. While making her way back down the stairs she noticed a picture on the wall. It was of a very young Sonic and Tails and their parents. Amy smiled softly, she hadn't seen Mr or Mrs hedgehog in such a long time.

She suddenly heard what sounded like buzzing coming from behind her. Amy whipped around to see a giant blue bee hovering behind her. She let out a scream before grabbing a nearby book and throwing it at the animal, only for the book to fall to the floor, the blue bee unaffected by it.

"Uh-oh!" Amy exclaimed before she started to run, the bee following her.

She ran until she reached one of the walls of the house. She pressed herself up against it and took off one her shoes.

"Stay back!" She commanded as she pulled her shoe back, getting ready to use it as a weapon if needed.

The bee came closer.

"I'm warning you!" Amy yelled closing her eyes.

Amy felt something touch her shoulder and hit whatever it was with her shoe.

"Ow! Son of a-"

Amy opened her eyes to see the blue bee had been turned into a metal scrap heap on the floor.

'So it was a robot? Wait if it's over their then who'd I just hit?'

Amy looked to her right only to find Knuckles their nursing the forming goose bump on his head.

"S-sorry. Are you okay?"

Knuckles stopped what he was doing and turned towards Amy, "I'm fine. How about you? That thing came awful close to attacking you."

"I'm okay. What the heck was that thing? It looks like it was some type of robot," Amy remarked as she started to expect the parts.

"It was. Question is, what was it doing here?"

"Do you think it could be a invention of Tails that went haywire?" Amy asked as she remember the 8 year old was a genius.

"It can't be. Tails is more into mechanics such as planes. Why would he go out of his way to build a robot?"

Amy nodded, "Good point. How'd you even beat this thing though? It's made of metal so I doubt you fists could have done much."

"Maybe alone but with these, my fists can do a lot of damage," Knuckles responded showing her his spiked brass knuckles.

Amy smiled as she remember how excited Knuckles had been at his 10th birthday when he got those from his father. It was a family heirloom that was passed down to each first-born once they reached 10 years of age. She also remembered how not long after he received said brass knuckles he almost ended up using them on a certain blue haired boy. Sonic. Amy suddenly remembered why they were their in the first place.

"I almost forgot! We can talk about this later, right now we have to look for clue of what could have happened to Sonic. I'm starting to get worried."

"Maybe Tails will know. We'll just wait for him to get out a the Elementary school and ask what's going on."

Amy nodded the two headed towards the Elementary that their little friend attended, hoping to get some answers.

* * *

"Sonic can we stop for a bit?" Tails asked as from upon Sonic's shoulders.

"I….already said….no," Sonic panted as he continued to run.

"Come on Sonic, you've been running for hours. You need to rest," Tails protested, his concern evident in his voice.

Sonic growled and came to a stop, "Okay fine we'll take a break," He grumbled as he plopped down on a nearby rock.

Tails sat down on a rock parallel from Sonics, "Sonic please tell me whats going on."

Sonic gave Tails a weird look as he regained his breath, "You seriously don't know?"

Tails shook his head, a sad look on his face, "Last thing I remember was seeing a dark figure picking me up. I thought it was you at first but then I saw a streak of red in its hair."

Tails noticed Sonic visibly stiffened at the mention of the figure. The child continued.

"I started to struggle but he said a weird phrase. After that, everything's a blur."

After his little brother was done recounting what had happened Sonic's eyes darkened and became filled with rage.

"Shadow. I should have known he was up to no good," Sonic mumbled under his breath before turning his gaze back to Tails, "Do you remember anything else that happened?"

Tails thought for a minute, "That phrase he said, It was Chaos something. Right after he said it though their was a bright light and I blacked out."

"I don't know what this whole chaos thing is about but Tails I want you to place your hand on your head."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

The child did as instructed and slowly lifted his right hand and placed it on his head. He quirked an eyebrow as noticed something wasn't right. Something on top of his head felt...triangular and furry. Tails felt the object some more with a confused look on his face. He attempted to pull the object off of his head only to find it was stuck. Frustrated and wanting to know what he was feeling, Tails gave the appendage a sharp tug only resulting in a yelp to come from himself as he felt pain shoot through that part of his head.

"Sonic, what is it?"

Sonic gave Tails a grim expression, "That's one of your ears."

Tails stared at his brother in shock and disbelief. His eyes widened and his breathing and heart rate started to accelerate.

"You have another one on the other side of your head."

The child shakily raised his left hand and felt for his other ear, only to recoil it as though he had touched fire once his hand came in contact with said appendage.

W-whats going on? Sonic?"

Sonic didn't respond instead he said, "That's not all. Feel behind you."

He did as instructed and his eyes widened even more when he felt something furry. He pulled it to his side so he could inspect it better. It was a big fluffy tail. After some more inspecting he found it was not one but two fluffy tails.

"T-this can't be happening."

"You're not the only one who's different now."

Tails looked up at his older brother. Sonic turned around and Tails gasped when he saw the sharp quills that his brother now had running down his back and intertwined with his hair.

* * *

When Amy and Knuckles reached the Elementary school they saw that it was just beginning to let out. The two walked towards the school and began looking for Tails.

"Amy?"

The two teenagers turned their heads too see Cream staring at them with a confused look.

"Cream," Amy responded as the two walked towards her.

"Amy what are you doing here? Are you and Mr. Knuckles here to pick me up?" She asked. Usually she just took the bus home.

"No, we have to ask Tails something. Have you seen him?"

Creams frowned, "I haven't seen him all day. I don't think he came to school today."

Amy casted Knuckles a worried glance. Cream started to grow concerned, "What's wrong Amy?"

"It's nothing Cream. Come on we better get home," Amy responded grabbing her little sister's hand as she and Knuckles made their way through the crowd of children

As she dragged her little sister away from the school and towards the bakery they called home she made sure the keep her head down as a single tear slid down her face. She couldn't keep hiding from the truth. Sonic and Tails were missing.

* * *

A/n: I'm so tired and need to sleep so bye!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I forget to upload this yesterday because of work...I own nothing.

* * *

"Sonic, I don't think the toilet is working!"

Said teen (who had been watching the news on the motel rooms TV) turned his head towards the bathrooms direction.

"Just put the lid down and walk away!"

He turned his attention back to the TV. After traveling for a couple of hours the two came upon a cheap motel (the one they were currently staying at). La casa de five stars. Sure it was a fancy name but it was also misleading as the place was a dump. Old rabbit ear TV, an odd red stain on the rooms already dirty carpet and a toilet that barely worked? Yeah, this place did classify as a dump.

Tails stepped out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas. He walked over to the bed that Sonic was on and crawled in. The room did have 2 beds but the other one had some very suspicious stains on them that Sonic did not want him and Tails to be anywhere near, so they were sharing a bed.

"It's a good thing you brought a pair of scissor or else your two tails would probably be uncomfortably stuffed in your pants like they were earlier," Sonic mentioned.

Tails winced remembering that. To check into the motel conspicuously they had to hide their new additions. For Sonic if was easy since his new quills could pass as hair but since Tails had both fox ears and two tails it had been a bit harder to figure out what to do. The ears were easy to hide, just put a hat on, the problems were the two furry appendages attached to the 8 year old. In the end they decided to just stuff the tails in the child's pants for the time being. It was rather uncomfortable and just thinking about how they'd have to do it again at check out made Tails wanna punch Robotnik (or as Sonic called him Eggman) in the face for mixing his DNA with fox DNA.

"Sonic, what are we gonna do? Are we ever going to go back home?"

The teen sighed and faced away from his little brother, "No Tails. We're never going back. We can't go back."

"But what about Cream, Knuckles...what about Amy?"

"Their just gonna have to go on without us. We can't go back. Not with Eggman on the loose."

Tails laid down on the bed and rolled over facing away from Sonic. If that fire so many years ago didn't happen then their parents would still be there and they wouldn't even be in this mess.

"I wish mom and dad were still alive."

Tails felt Sonic place and hand on his head, "I wish they were too."

* * *

Amy shivered as she exited her house, traveling backpack secure on her shoulders. She took 5 steps before a voice stopped her.

"Out for a late night stroll?"

The pink haired teen turned around, "K-Knuckles!"

"Where are you heading off too?"

Amy composed herself, "I'm...I'm going to find Sonic and Tails."

Knuckles sighed, "Amy listen-"

"No Knuckles, I'm going to find them. We called the cops but they even said they can't do anything until they get consent from the parents and we have no idea where they are! If the police wont do anything to find Sonic and Tails then I will."

Knuckles was silent before he nodded, "Alright then, I'm coming with you."

Amy smiled, "Knuckles."

"I'm coming too."

The two turned around to see Cream standing there.

"Cream, what are you doing? It's 9 o'clock at night, you should be asleep," Amy scolded.

"Who do you think's the one who called me and told me that her big sister was planning on leaving?" Knuckles asked with a smirk.

"Also you forgot this," Cream said handing her sister a red mallet.

"My piko piko hammer," Amy responded. It had been something Amy had had since she was very young and despite it being a toy it could easily be used and has been used as a weapon before.

"It's good luck," Cream responded with a smile.

Amy smiled down fondly at the hammer before kneeling down to Creams level.

"Cream I know you want to come with me but you're a little kid and this is dangerous."

Cream shook her head, a determined expression on her face, "Tails and Mr. Sonic are my friends too and I want to help find them and if you don't let me go then I'll tell mommy."

Amy stared at her little sister. Creams expression remained unwavered. Amy let out a defeated sigh, "Okay, you can come along, just be careful."

Cream nodded.

"Don't forget about us."

The trio looked to see Espio, Charmy and Vector walking towards them.

"How many people did you call?" Amy asked Cream.

"Actually I'm the one who called them. I figured we might need some underground assistance," Knuckles responded.

"We've dealt with stuff like this before. Missing person that needs to be found," Vector started.

"And my tracking skills beat the rest," Charmy added.

"What they're saying is we want to search for Sonic and Tails as well," Said Espio.

Amy looked around. When she had discovered that Sonic and Tails had disappeared she thought she was alone. She thought that she'd have to have to find them all on her own. However standing in front of her were 5 people who wanted what she wanted. To find Sonic and Tails and bring them back safe and sound.

"Y-you guys...thank you," Amy said as tears threatened to slid down her face.

"Guys there seems to be a problem," Charmy who was now next to Cream pointed out.

"What is it?" Vector asked.

"We have no idea where to start looking," Cream brought up.

"I may be able to help with that."

The five looked towards the roof of the bakery/house, where the voice had come from. They saw Rouge standing there before she jumped off and landed on the ground, completely unharmed.

"What are you doing here thief?" Knuckles asked, although his voice held less venom than usual.

"I have information of what may have happened to Sonic."

Knuckles snorted, "Any why should we believe a lying thief like you?"

"I'm not saying you have too. What I am saying however is the final decision on that doesn't fall on you," Rouge looked towards Amy, "It's your decision pinky. If you want to believe me then I'll tell you everything that has happened. If you don't then I'll leave and you guys can continue your search without my interference. It's your choice."

Everyone's gaze was on the pink haired teen. Should she believe her? She was a thief (according to Knuckles) and had questionable morals. Amy had no reason to believe her. For all she knew Rouge could just lead them on a wild goose chase for her own amusement. But...as Amy stared as Rouge, the white haired girl's usual smirk gone, Amy felt like she could trust her.

"Please, just tell me what happened to them. What happened to Sonic and Tails?"

Rouge nodded, "What I'm about to tell you may be hard to believe I promise you it's true."

Amy nodded as she and the others began to listen to Rouge as she recounted what had happened.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Sonic's parents are dead but he's been keeping it a secret all these years so him and Tails wouldn't be put into an orphanage and possibly separated," Knuckles started.

Rouge nodded.

"He lost his old job and you knew about it so you had one of your co-workers who has super speed drop off a note telling Sonic too go to station square donut shop which is actually a front for a lab downstairs."

Rouge nodded again.

"And the man that you two worked for was named Robotnik and he made a serum that can enhance talents and he figured out how to merge human DNA with animal DNA with Tails help."

Rouge nodded once more, "He must have Tails as a test subject for the experiment and that's why Sonics on the run."

"You gotta be kidding me," Knuckles snorted.

"I never said you had to believe me," Rouge responded.

Knuckles opened his mouth to speak but Amy cut him off.

"I believe you."

Knuckles looked shocked.

"Amy-"

"Knuckles, there's no reason why she would lie to us and I doubt she would be able to make something like that up. Plus it's the only clue we have to finding Sonic and Tails."

"I believe her," Cream spoke up.

"I'm with Cream," Charmy said.

"If Amy believes her then we believe Rouge too," Vector said for both him and Espio.

Knuckles groaned in frustration, "Okay, okay, I guess I believe her too. But I'm still keeping an eye on you," He said pointing at Rouge for emphasis.

Rouge's usual smirk came back and she winked at Knuckles, "Wouldn't have it anyother way Knuckie."

Knuckles let out another groan and rolled his eyes.

"Rouge can you give us directions to the lab? If we go there maybe you can get some information out of Eggman," Amy stated

Rouge nodded, "Alright."

"Alright then lets-"

"Wait a minute!" Charmy exclaimed.

Amy looked back, "What is it?"

Vector took a pair of car keys out of his pocket, "Why walk, when you can drive," He said before moving out of the way revealing his van.

"Since when did you guys buy a van?" Knuckles asked.

Vector opened his mouth to answer but Espio beat him to it, "We didn't."

"So you stole it!" Amy exclaimed. She wanted to find Sonic but she couldn't find him if she was accused of assisting in team Chaotix grand theft auto.

"We did not steal it! We found it at the dump and fixed it up," Vector huffed.

"We got the engine running and everything," Charmy added.

"Enough talk. Everyone pile into the van," Vector ordered.

"I call shotgun!" Charmy yell as he sped towards the car as fast as his 7 year old legs could carry him.

Amy followed the others into the Chaotix van with a determined look. She would find Sonic and Tails, not matter what it took.

* * *

A/n: I wrote this and chapter 11 on the same day...is that sad? Also this chapter's a little on the short side but I mainly wanted to focus on Amy and the others starting their quest to find Sonic and Tails. Poor Vanilla, she's going to be worried sick about her daughters. Anyways until next week, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: at this point i'm done trying to stick to some sort of schedule with uploads, its not gonna work because of my job. Thank you IcyPinkFlower and Sarahgpink for reviewing in the last chapter.

IcyPinkFlower-I think you should get into writing fanfics. Its a fun hobby and helps you improve your writing skills (If you compare my older story's to my newer ones you can tell I've gotten better).

Sarahgpink- None of the other characters will gain animal traits like Sonic and Tails. Originally I was thinking about making Rouge part bat, Silver part hedgehog and Blaze part cat due to Eggman experimenting on them in that way but I decided against it as it wouldn't really add anything to the story and I thought it would weaken Eggman's motive of trying to recapture Tails.

Anyways I own nothing except for OC's.

* * *

"Where are we gonna go now Sonic?" Tails asked once the two check out of the motel they had been staying at.

The two walked out of the motel. It was about 1 when they decided to leave. Right after lunch, hopefully less people would be out. Sonic looked around before he bent down and whispered in Tails ear, "Well first we have to find a private place we can go to so I can help you get your tails through the hole in your jeans."

Tails nodded and Sonic placed him on his shoulder and ran into the woods. He stopped when he reached a clearing. He then proceeded to pull down his brothers pants a little, just so the tails weren't covered by the fabric anymore. He then gently grabbed both with on hand and slipped them through the incision he had made in the pants using scissors earlier. After that Tails pulled his pants back up.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked as he held out his hand.

Tails nodded and grabbed Sonics hand. The two started to walk out of the forest when suddenly a fireball came out of nowhere in front of them stopping them in their tracks.

"Woah!" The brothers exclaimed as the fire simmered down. They looked towards where it had come from only to find a familiar hispanic girl standing behind them.

"Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed in shock. What was she doing out here?

Blaze nodded, "Sonic. Tails. I think you both know why I'm here," Blaze settled her gaze on the strawberry blonde. Tails hid behind Sonic and gripping onto his big brothers hand like it was a lifeline. Sonic instantly knew what she was talking about and squeezed Tails's hand in a comforting manner.

"Blaze, listen, it doesn't have to be this way."

The purple haired girl looked down, a shame filled look crossed her face.

"I'm sorry Sonic but I must do this. If I don't Eggman will put my sisters in danger and I can't let that happen. I must fight you. I don't expect you to surrender nor can I. So we must fight."

Sonic straightened, his quills rose became razor sharp looking like actual qills instead of hair and without taking his eyes off of Blaze said, "Tails I want you to find a safe place to hide while we fight."

Tails nodded and ran. Usually he would have argued that he wanted to stay but he knew the seriousness of the situation and the fact that he had almost no fighting experience would make him more of a hinderance rather than a help.

"Blaze I know you have no choice but to fight me but can't you just leave and say you fought me?"

"I unfortunately can't do that. Robotnik is smarter than you think. Somewhere around here is a spybot broadcasting our battle to him. If I forfeit he'll know and Sticks and Marine will be put in danger, and I cannot let that happen. I'm sorry," Blaze stated as she balled her hands into fists and summoned fire making them look like fiery fists.

"It's fine but just so you know I'm not gonna lose," Sonic stated as he got into a running position.

Blaze threw a fireball at him. Him dodged but apparently it had been a distraction seeing the next thing she did was lunge at his with one of her fiery fists.

"Fists made of fire? Since when could you do that?" Sonic asked as he dodged another one of her punches.

"Simple. Lots. Of. Practice!" Blaze grunted as one of her punches finally connected with Sonics cheek sending him tumbling back. The blue haired teen sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"Geez Blaze. For someone who most just controls fire, you sure can pack a punch."

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Please, flattery gets Silver nowhere. What makes you think your any different."

Sonic paused as if in thought, "Well for starters," Suddenly he disappeared.

"I got my speed," He said as he reappeared next to blaze and roundhouse kicked her in the back.

Blaze winced at the pain but due to her fast reflexes she grabbed the foot that kicked her and threw Sonic to the ground. She held out her hand to shoot fire at him but Sonic did a kip up (A/n: A kip up is when you kick upwards with your feet and land back on your feet standing) and in the process of doing it kicked Blaze's hand away. Once stand he then proceed to back up and create some distance between the two.

'What am I supposed to do? I have to beat Blaze, if I don't Tails life will be in danger but I don't wanna kill her like I almost did last time. Come on Sonic! Think! Think!' The teen mentally yelled at himself.

Sonic was too busy trying to come up with a plan that he didn't see the fireball heading his way before it was too late. He was able to dodge it but it singed his quills, which gave him an idea.

"Its seems you've improved since the last time we fought," Blaze remarked.

Sonic smirked, "Same goes for you, you even had these new tricks up your sleeve, you're not the only one with new tricks though."

"How about instead of telling me about it, you instead show me," She said as she threw a fireball at him.

Sonic smirked and disappeared once again. Blaze looked around so when he reappeared she'd be ready. She suddenly heard a weird sound. It sounded like...crumbling? The purple haired pyronesist looked around confused. Suddenly she felt herself get shorter. She looked down and noticed the ground below her was cracked and before she could do anything else it caved in. The hole was too deep but deep enough so that it would take a while to climb out up. She looked up from where she landed to see Sonic smirking down at her.

"A pitfall trap? How?"

Sonic's smirk grew as he turned around revealing his quills. Blazes eye widened.

"Hedgehog quills? How do you have hedgehog quills?"

"Blaze, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I have a scared 8 year old to find. See ya!" Sonic said before running away.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Tails. He didn't run too far away from the fight, just far enough so he wouldn't get hurt and once he was far enough he scampered up a tree. Sonic hadn't been running too fast since he didn't feel like running into a tree and once Tails saw him he voiced it.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked around confused. He could hear Tails but he couldn't see him. Tails giggled, "Up here!"

Sonic looked up and saw his little brother sitting on top of a branch of a very tall tree.

"Tails! How the hell did you get up there?!" Sonic yelled. He knew for a fact Tails wasn't a fast climber, not to mention considering the height there was no way his little brother could get up there that fast even if he was a good climber.

"Check this out!" Tails yelled before jumping off the branch.

Sonic freaked out and got ready to catch his falling brother only to find that he wasn't falling, but hovering in mid air. That's not all but his Tails were rapidly spinning, almost like a helicopter. The 8 year old slowly made his descent down to the ground. Once there he collapsed on the ground, out of breath. Sonic stared at his brother in shock as he tried to process what had just happened.

"You can FLY?!"

Tails, after regaining his breath, smiled at Sonic and said, "Pretty cool right?"

Sonic blinked, "Y-yeah I guess, but how'd you know you could do that?"

"Well while I running I started to move my tails in a spinning motion out of nervousness. When I did that I noticed I started to go faster so I spun my tails faster and before I knew it I was off the ground and flying so I flew up the tree."

Sonic ruffled Tails's hair, "Pretty cool ability bro. Might come in handy someday."

Tails nodded, "Let's just hope that Someday isn't soon. I can't do it for too long and it makes me feel tired."

"Wait so let me get this straight. You jumped off that high tree branch not knowing if you could keep your tails spinning fast enough to keep you airborne until you reached the ground."

Tails blinked before smiling sheepishly. Sonic shook his head and crossed his arms to show his disapproving of his brothers choice.

"I guess I didn't think that through."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Lets just be thankful nothing bad happened. Come on, let's get out of this forest and hit the road."

Tails nodded as his blue haired brother led him out of the forest. Once out Sonic once again placed Tails on his shoulders and ran. Ran to wherever the wind took him.

* * *

Robotnik, who had been watching the whole fight via spybot slammed his fist down angrily as he watched Sonic defeat Blaze, show off his quills and run off.

"No! That blasted brat! He must have drank the Hedgehog elixir I was perfecting!" Robotnik exclaimed. Hedgehogs were his favorite animal so he was perfecting a elixer, one he planned on also using on Tails. He wanted to see if the Hedgehog DNA would override the fox DNA and if he would turn into a hedgehog human hybrid instead of a fox human hybrid. To be honest though, after this experience, he wasn't too sure if he liked hedgehogs anymore...or foxes for that matter.

He let out another growl before he left the room in search of certain Silver haired teen. He found said teen sleeping in a main lab.

"Silver!" Robotnik barked, succeeding in awakening his employee.

"Yes sir!" Silver exclaimed said abrupt wake up call.

"Blaze has failed in her mission-"

"Is she okay?" Silver asked in a worried tone.

"She is yes but she won't be emotionally if you don't do as I say."

Silver's face darkened. Robotnik used the threat of harming Marine and Sticks on Silver as well as Blaze and although Silver wasn't as close with Marine and Sticks as Blaze was he still did care about them. In a way they were his little sisters as well.

"What are your orders?"

* * *

"GET OFF THE ROAD A$$HOLE!" Vector yelled at a driver.

"Vector! Can you please keep it PG," Amy scolded. This was the 11th time she had to cover Creams ears to keep her from hearing the garbage the was spewing from the green haired hooligans mouth.

"It was that's guy's fault. The bastard cut me off!"

"Vector!"

"Boss, I can drive if you'd like," Espio offered.

"Whose side are you on? I've sworn in the car before and you never cared," Vector argued.

"That's because the only other kid in the car was Charmy and he doesn't pay attention anyways," Espio said referring to the skater in the back who was currently playing a video game on his DS.

"Vector, can't you just let Espio drive?" Amy asked.

"Quit your complaining or I will turn this van around!" Vector yelled before screaming more vulgar comments at an old lady in a buggy.

"Ms. Rouge, how much longer until we reach the donut shop lab thingie?" Cream asked.

"Well at this pace, we should be there right about now."

"Alright we're here!" Vector announce as he parked the car across the street from the shop.

"Next time Espio, you drive," Amy said as she stepped out of the car to get some fresh air.

Charmy and then Rouge stepped out. Charmy handed Rouge a necklace.

"That necklace has a small camera on it. Make sure your wear it so we can see everything going on okay?" Charmy asked as he opened up a laptop.

"Alright," Rouge responded.

"Charmy, you have a laptop?" Cream asked in shock.

"Yeah, Vector got it for me to use to help with tracking things."

"Cool!"

Charmy leaning in close to Cream and whispered, "I also use it to play minecraft and watch Youtube videos. Don't tell him though or else he might take it away from me."

"What are you two whispering about?" Knuckles asked.

"NOTHING!" The 7 year old yelled.

"I better head in their now," Rouge said before she started to walk away.

"Rouge," Amy said.

Rouge turned around, "What?"

Amy smiled, "Thank you...for helping us find Sonic and Tails I mean."

Rouge smiled back, "Don't mention it."

Once she was inside the shop she walked behind the counter and used a pod to go down. Cream, Charmy, Vector, Knuckles and Amy watched from the child's laptop while Espio kept watch to make sure no suspicious people approached them.

"Woah, look at that lab!" Amy exclaimed once Rouge got there.

"He has an underground lab and everything," Knuckles remarked.

Rouge walked down a long hallways and knocked on one of the doors. There was a silence before a fat man bald man with a mustache answered.

"Rouge? What are you doing here on your day off?"

"Just dropping by. I got nothing better to do anyways."

"That must be Robotnik," Amy said.

"Woah, he looks like an egg," Charmy said with a laugh.

"Well miss Rouge you couldn't have stopped by at a better time. I need you to spy on Sonic and Tails for me."

"Sure. Just tell me the coordinate and I'll be on way my way," Rouge responded

"Why certainly, however before I do I must ask you something," Said Robotnik.

"Go ahead."

"I've never seen you wear that kind of necklace before. Is it new?"

The five watching the livestream froze. Uh-oh.

"Why yes it is. I got it in my last jewel heist," Rouge responded, keeping her cool attitude in check.

"I knew she was a dirty jewel thief!" Knuckles yelled earning him a chorus of harsh shushes.

"May I take a closer look at it?" Robotnik asked.

"Knock yourself out," Rouge responded as she took the necklace off and handed it to the scientist.

The 3 teens and 2 children watching through the camera held their breath as Robotnik examined the necklace. It was a minute later when he finally gave the necklace back to Rouge.

"It's a very nice necklace Rouge it compliments you."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, the thing that really screams Rouge to me though is the camera planted onto the necklace."

Before anything else could be done Rouge bolted.

"Oh no! Rouge!" Charmy yelled.

Amy got up and exited the van.

"Amy! Where are you going!" Knuckles yelled.

"I have to save Rouge!" Amy yelled back as she ran towards the donut shop.

"Vector you stay here and watch Charmy and Cream. I have to go make sure Amy doesn't get herself killed," Knuckles ordered before running out after Amy.

Vector laughed, "Like hell I'm missing out on this."

"Amy," Cream said as she attempted to follow them only to be stopped by Espio.

"You'll only be a hinderance. The best thing to do is to stay here and wait for them to get back," Espio advised.

* * *

Amy ran to the pod she saw Rouge entered and had it bring her to the lab. Once there she saw Rouge fighting a group of robots that surrounded her. Amy ran over to aid her, using her piko piko hammer like a weapon which proved to be quite effective.

Knuckles who was hot on Amy's heels followed into battle not long after and used his spiked brass knuckles to destroy the bots. While fighting one of the robots Knuckles didn't notice one of them sneaking up behind him. He only noticed when he heard a crash behind him. He turned around to see that Vector had just destroyed it using a metal pipe.

"Where did you get that pipe from?" Knuckles asked before punching a robot and then stomping on it.

"A good gang leader always has a metal pipe on him incase of a fight," He responded before smacking a robot down with it.

"Less talking more fighting!" Amy commanded as she smashed a robot to pieces and then proceeded to side kick one sending it flying into a wall.

"There's no escape. I'm still in shock, I can't believe Rouge one of my longest employee's betrayed me. I trusted you Rouge," Robotnik responded from the safety of his egg carrier.

"Sonic trusted you and you betrayed him so don't give me any of that bullcrap Eggman!" Rouge shot back using her little nickname instead of his actual name.

"Eggman! Why you little-"

Before he could finish his sentence one of the robots Amy hit during her bot massacre hit Robotnik (or Eggmans) egg carrier so hard that it smashed into a wall causing a small explosion which caused the remaining robots to start to explode.

"Everybody run!" Knuckles yelled.

"The pod can only hold one person at a time!" Amy screamed in horror.

"We'll just have to squeeze in! There are two pods. Me and Amy will take the first pod! You and Vector take the next one!" Rouge explained as they neared the pods. Her and Amy squeezed into one and after that Knuckles and Vector. They ran out of the donut shop and into the van.

"Drive Espio!" Vector ordered.

Espio slammed on the gas exiting the parking lot. Once he was on the road and a good couple miles away Espio let up on the accelerator. The four teens who entered to donut shop were still panting and sweaty but overall unharmed.

"Amy you're okay!" Cream exclaimed happily as she reached over to hug her big sister.

"Hey Amy, you did alright out there," Rouge complimented.

"Thanks, hey that's the first time you didn't call me pinkie," Amy said.

Rouge smirked, "Don't get used to it."

Amy pouted and grumbled 'hey' causing Cream to giggle.

"Well that was a total waste of time. We just trashed Eggman's base and we still don't know where Sonic and Tails are," Vector sighed.

"I wouldn't say that," Charmy replied.

"Why's that?" Knuckles asked.

"Well while we were getting the video feed I had my laptop record it just incase we needed to replay something. While we were watching it Cream noticed a computer behind Eggman and if I enhance the picture it says the coordinates of Sonic and Tails estimated destination.

"Way to go Charmy!" Amy cheered.

"So where are they?" Vector asked.

"Well according to the coordinates….woah!"

"What is it?"

"He's already in Casino City."

"Casino city! It'll take a day to get there and there's no promise he'll even be there by the time we make it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well it's the only lead we got," Cream stated.

"Looks like we're going to Casino City," Knuckles said.

"Maybe I can find more jewels to 'purchase'," Rouge stated.

"And by purchase you mean steal!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckie, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Don't play innocent you dirty little jewel thief! I saw your confession on camera! Charmy even has it on video! Right Charmy!"

"Sorry Knuckles, I didn't record the audio."

"What?!"

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long car trip," Amy sighed.

* * *

A/n:The last chapters have been so serious so I decided to end on a light hearted note. I wrote this near the end of November so hopefully this story will be done soon so I can start uploading it. Okay bye.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: I'm so tired but I can't sleep, that ever happen to you? Thank you IcyPinkFlower for reviewing.

IcyPinkFlower- The tornado? You mean the plane he has in the games and anime? If that's what your referring to then my answer is no since this is set in a mix between the Sonic world and our world and in our world 8 year old's can't own planes. I did reference the tornado in a earlier chapter however as something Tails calls his toy plane.

I own nothing.

* * *

Silver walked towards the hotel and looked back at Shadow.

"Are you sure this is the place?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Shadow asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's just, it seems kind of populated. I don't wanna hurt anyone if I don't have to," Silver responded.

Shadow sighed, "If you don't do this mission then I will."

"No! I'll do it," Silver responded. Despite not wanting to hurt anyone at least when he found Sonic there'd be a chance to prevent any civilian casualties. With Shadow and Sonic though...that'd be a different story, especially since Shadow didn't care about others.

Shadow rolled his eyes and yelled 'chaos control' before being teleported back to the lab.

Silver looked up at the building that loomed over him.

'This is for Stix, for Marine, for Blaze.'

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to stay at a hotel like this?" Tails asked with uncertainty. The two didn't have much money and they needed it to last as long as possible.

"Considering the toilet wouldn't flush properly at the last place we stayed at, yes I think this was a good idea," Sonic responded. He knew they were low on money which is why he was prepared. While Tails was watching TV earlier Sonic left to buy them dinner and that wasn't the only thing he got. He also used his speed to pickpocket someone. He knew it was wrong but they were on the run, they didn't exactly have a choice. Plus he took the money from some rich looking business man who didn't look like he was in desperate need of cash.

Sonic smirked, 'If Vector knew what I just did he'd be proud.'

"Tails are you almost done in there? You said you wanted to check out the pool and it's gonna be closing soon."

Just after Sonic said that Tails came out of the bathroom wearing his yellow swim trunks. When him and Sonic were packing he apparently thought of everything.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go swimming with me?" Tails asked.

"Yes I'm sure, you know I can't swim," Sonic responded.

"Well okay, see you later Sonic," Tails said before leaving.

"Just remember to be back by 9," Sonic called to his brother.

"Okay!" He heard Tails yell back.

Sonic glanced at the clock. 8:00pm. Looks like he had sometime to kill. He started to flip through the stations on the TV looking for something to watch.

* * *

Tails made his way to the elevator and adjusted his swim trunks and swim cap. To hide his Tails in the trunks he had to wrap his two tails around his waist and to hide his ears he had to wear this stupid swim cap. He hated the stupid thing, Sonic even teased him about it when Tails asked for him to buy it when they were checking out the gift shop but it was worth it. Unlike his brother Tails loved to swim, even if he wasn't very good at it. The elevator dinged and a couple people shuffled in. The second time the elevator stopped was the bottom floor, which was Tails destination so he left and made his way to the pool.

The pool wasn't packed but there was a pretty good crowd there. Tails placed his hotel towel on a vacant lounge chair before cannonballing into the pool. When he came up he started to swim around for a bit, practicing his backstroke and seeing how long he could hold his breath under water. This went on for a couple of minutes before he saw a familiar Silver haired teen enter the pool area.

'Silver!'

Tails freaked out and went underwater. Silver was here for him but how did Silver find them? That didn't matter. Right now he had to leave without being seen and tell Sonic. Tails carefully peeked the top part of his head out of the water. Good Silver was distracted talking to someone. Probably asking if they've seen a boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Thank god for his swimming cap.

Tails carefully got out of the water and speed walked towards his towel. He wrapped it around his body in a way so you couldn't see the bottom half of his face, only his eyes. He then briskly walked out of the pool area and into the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button, which is where his and Sonic's room was.

"Hey! Hold the elevator!"

Tails despite being in a hurry did so out of politeness. However he wished he didn't when Silver entered the elevator.

"Thanks, hey looks like we're going to the same floor," Silver commented.

Tails just nodded and kept his head down. After what seemed like an eternity the doors finally opened. Tails bolted from the elevator in a hurry to find his room.

"Must have a curfew he has to meet," Silver said as he exited the elevator and started his search.

* * *

After a while of channel surfing Sonic just decided to watch the news since nothing else was on. It was fairly boring, the news anchors talked about some stupid celebrity scandal and stocks, however after that is where things got interesting.

"In our top story tonight apparently Central Station donut shop caught on fire today. We're going to Kelly with the latest."

Sonic's eyes widened. Central station donut shop! That was were Eggman's lab was. He turned up the volume a bit and listened intently.

"Thanks Tom. The people of Central Station were in for a shock today when eyewitnesses tell us the building suddenly burst into flames."

The scene cut to a man in his 20's who was apparently one of the eye witnesses.

"I was just walking my dog when all of a sudden I started to smell smoke and I saw not too far away that there was smoke coming from the building."

The camera then cut back to Kelly.

"The police are investigating this fire and speculate that it may have possible been some kids. Fortunately no one was in the building when the fire broke out. Back to you Tom."

Sonic stared at the screen in shock for a couple seconds.

'A fire? Who set Eggman's base on fire? He doubted it was just a couple of kids, no it had to have been someone who knew about the lab. It couldn't have been Blaze, she may be pyrokenetic but if she betrayed Eggman then her younger sisters will be in danger.'

A sudden loud banging snapped Sonic out of his thoughts. He looked through the peep holding to see Tails half covering his face with the towel. He opened the door and Tails practically bowled him over.

"Sonicwehavetogetoutofherenowitanemeregencyisawhim!"

Sonic shut the door and rushed to Tails side.

"Tails what's wrong?" Sonic asked in a calm voice, hoping to calm down his hysterical little brother.

"WehavetoleavnowbeforehegetsmeSonicpleaseSonicplease!" Tails exclaimed as tears streamed down his face.

"Tails calm down. Take a deep breathe," Sonic said as he gave Tails a hug.

Tails did as instructed and without letting go Sonic said, "Okay now tell me what happened."

"I saw Silver," Tails squeaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sonic's expression darkened as he tightened his grip on Tails.

"Get dressed and grab your bag. Were leaving asap," Tails nodded and started to get dressed.

Once he was dressed, had his appendages hidden and they had their bags the two left trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. The two walked over to the elevator and waited. Once they got to the lobby Tails stuck by Sonic as he checked out. As they were walking towards the doors Sonic felt his legs stop moving.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Tails asked, tugging on Sonic's hand.

"My legs are stuck. I can't move."

"It's no use," Tails turned and saw Silver standing near them using his psychic powers.

"S-Silver," Tails squeaked out, fear evident in his voice.

By this time more and more people were noticing Silver and how he looked and were starting to freak out and panic.

"Sorry, I wish it didn't have to come to do this Sonic but you're not the only one with someone you have to protect," Silver said before trying to make a grab for Tails wrist. Tails jumped out of the way however and started to run away.

"Hey, get back here!" Silver yelled running after the child.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled as he struggled furiously to get his legs free.

Tails ran into the dining room and ducked under one of the white clothed table. While he was crawling through the maze of legs of the people eating Silver entered.

He surveyed the area looking for any sign of the two-tailed boy.

"Damn it, this is going to take forever," Silver grunted out of frustration.

A waiter who had been walking by noticed Silver and asked him, "Sir, is anything wrong?"

Before he could answer Silver saw a flash on yellowish orange appear before dashing under a table.

"There!" He yelled before he used his powers to throw the table to the wall. The people who had been sitting at the table screamed and ran away while the rest of the room went into a frenzy. People ran out of the room screaming leaving Tails and Silver.

* * *

Sonic struggled some more but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. He tried one more time and fell down. He got up and wiggled his toes.

"Hey, I can move again!" He yelled happily. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how come all of a sudden he could move?

Sonic shook his head, "I'll think about it later. Right now I have to find Tails, but where could he be?"

Suddenly Sonic heard screaming. He looked and saw a mob of people running out of the dining room,"I think I just found him."

* * *

Tails jumped out of the way as Silver made another grab for him. The silver haired teen grunted and started to walk towards the child as said child slowly backed away.

"Look Tails, I don't want to use my telekinetic powers on you. I have morals and I don't feel comfortable using it on someone so young, so could you please just cooperate or else I will be forced to use my powers on you."

Tails looked around noticed the leg of a broken chair.

"No!" Tails yelled picking up the leg and throwing it at Silver.

The teen hadn't expected this and the leg hit him in the face giving Tails a few precious moments to run. He didn't get far however as Silver had had enough. Despite his morals he used his telekinesis to pick Tails up and make him immobile.

"Put my little brother down this instant!"s

Silver's head turned to see Sonic standing there.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed happily.

'Damn it! I completely forgot about him!' Silver cursed.

Sonic ran over to Silver and punched him in the stomach. The sudden impact caused him to lose focus and drop Tails.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Sonic asked holding out his hand.

Tails took the hand and Sonic hoisted him up. Before he could respond however Sonic was suddenly hit with a table and flew into the wall.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out.

Silver appeared next to Tails and grabbed him by the arm.

"Quit resisting! You're just making this harder than it has to be!" Silver grunted.

"Never!" Tails yelled before biting Silver's arm.

Silver yelled out in agony and let go of Tails. The 8 year old ran over to Sonic who was just getting up. Sonic roughly pulled Tails down and they heard the sound of glass breaking behind them. In front of them stood Silver and behind him was the china that was being used during the dinner party.

The plates surged forward towards the two. Sonic (still holding onto Tail's arm) ran over towards a toppled over table, dragging Tails with him and turned it on its side to use it as a shield.

"I think I made him really angry," Tails whimpered.

"You think!" Sonic exclaimed, "This is bad. We need to attack him but what are we supposed to do? We can't get anywhere near him though and if we tried to run away he'd just stop us with telekenisis."

Tails let out a sudden gasp, "That's it! Sonic I think I figured out a way we can beat Silver."

"Well spit it out."

"Remember how he dropped me after you punched him? I think his control on something has to do with his focus and when his focus is lost he loses his hold on it. Also notice how he hasn't grabbed me with his powers and the plates? I think since I can normally move unlike plates I require more focus to keep a hold on so he can only grab one person and if that happens he loses control on whatever else he may have been holding."

'That would explain why I could move again all of a sudden. Silver must have been using his powers on something else and let go of me.'

"Um, Tails that's useful info and all but how is that supposed to help us now?" Sonic asked.

Tails crawled over to Sonic and started to tell him his plan.

* * *

Silver was furious. He just wanted to grab Tails and go but unfortunately for him he underestimated the kid. He knew Sonic would do all in his power to protect his brother but he had just thought Tails was like any average kid and would to scared to do anything, but apparently he was wrong.

"Hey Silver!" Silver looked and saw Tails jump out of hiding, his Tails now out.

Tails stuck out his tongue, "You can't get me!"

Silver growled and telekinetically threw a plate at the child not caring if he hurt him. He stopped caring when the kid bit him.

Tails started to run around dodging plates. While Silver was distracted Sonic came out of hiding and ran over to Silver. Before he could execute his side of the plan however Silver grabbed Sonic by the wrist and threw Sonic into the wall. He picked up some forks and knifes telekinetically and used to pin Sonic to the wall by his clothes. Silver walking up to the older teen in a menacing manner and even in his current position of helplessness Sonic refused to show fear and instead chose to glare at Silver.

Silver stopped in front of Sonic before speaking, "I understand why you did this and I shouldn't be mad at either of you."

Sonic's glare intensified and Silver sighed, "I understand if you don't forgive me but I had to do this. If I didn't Robotnik would hurt Blazes family."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

"I'm sor-"

Before Silver found finish his sentence his body went stiff before he fell face first to the ground and behind him stood Tails, flying and his hand in a position that suggested that he chopped Silver in the neck like Sonic was supposed to do.

Tails landed on the ground and ran over to Sonic and pulled the forks and knives that were holding him in place out.

"Thanks Tails," Sonic said. He looked at Silvers unconscious body and picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and grabbed Tails's hand. Sonic ran outside (after getting their bags) and placed Silver near the woods so he wouldn't be seen but would also be safe.

"We better get out of here quick. I have a feeling the cops were called and we don't wanna stick around when they get here."

Sonic placed Tails on his shoulders and started running. Once they were far enough away and Tails started to complain about being tired Sonic stopped and decided that they would just camp out for the night. While they were making their beds (which were piles of leaves) Sonic decided to ask Tails a question.

"Hey Tails?"

"What is it?"

"You know how you chopped Silver in the back of the neck?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you know where exactly to hit him? I'm not complaining or anything but as far as I know you never took any karate lessons."

"I didn't. I just chopped at him and hoped for the best."

Sonic smiled and tousled Tails's hair, "You're becoming more and more like me everyday."

Sonic laid down on his leaf bed, "I'm gonna hit the hay...erm...leaves….and you should too. Goodnight Tails."

Tails nodded and layed down on his leaf pile.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The van that the group had been taking to Casino City was silent, which was in stark contrast considering hours before it was complete havoc. The only sounds that could be heard was the faint sound on the music Vector was blasting into his ears using his iPod and the occasional sounds of typing and clicks coming from Charmy's laptop.

In the back Knuckles was asleep and so was Cream who was using the red head teens side as a pillow. Amy could feel herself nodded off but she kept forcing herself to stay awake, Rouge was looking out the window and Espio was still driving the car.

"Hey Charmy, how much longer until we get to Casino City?" Amy asked.

Charmy took another sip of his can of Monster(how else were they gonna keep the 7 year old awake for so long?) and said, "Just a couple of minutes. We're on the outskirts of town right now."

Off in the distance Espio started to see flashing lights.

"Huh?"

This got Rouges attention, "What's wrong?" She looked out the drivers window from her seat in the back and saw the flashing lights and as they got closer to the scene they also saw a hotel.

"Guys were on the outskirts of where Sonic and Tails might be. Do you think this could have something to do with them?" Amy asked, her previous tiredness forgotten.

"It's worth a shot. You know what to do Espio," Charmy chimed in.

Espio rolled his eyes but slowed down driving and pulled up to a cop.

"Excuse me sir, do you know what happened here?" Espio asked the cop.

The cop sighed, "We're not exactly sure, but eyewitnesses say they saw a boy about 14 with silver hair using psychic powers and looking like he was possessed. It sounds ludicrous, am I right. Ha!" The cop laughed.

Rouge perked up at hearing that a boy with Silver hair was there. Amy noticed this but decided to keep quiet for now as the last thing they needed was to seem suspicious to the cops.

Espio nodded, "Thank you for your time."

Once Espio drove the van out of hearing range of the cops Amy asked Rouge what happened back there.

"A silver haired kid, that must be Silver."

Amy tilted her head, "Silver?"

He's a kid that works for Eggman and has telekinetic powers. There's not a doubt in my mind, that cop must have been talking about Silver and he must be tracking Sonic down. Still why would he do that? He's such a nice kid and from what I'd seen him and Sonic were friends."

"Well if he treats his friends like that than he sure is a terrible one," Amy said crossing her arms.

"No, I know Silver and he wouldn't be doing this unless he was forced to."

Amy opened her mouth to object only to be cut off by Espio, "Hey you two it's kind of late. I'm gonna pull over and get some sleep and you should three should as well."

"But Espio, I wanna stay up a bit later. Please?" Charmy begged.

Espio sighed, "Very well."

Charmy let out a small victory sound before opening up a search engine on his laptop to play some online games.

Amy unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed in the back next to the seven year old. Where Charmy was sitting there was a empty space and the teen figured she would be much more comfortable sleeping lying down rather than in a sitting position. She layed down and waited for slumber to overcome her.

She didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

A/n: This chapter, oh geez do I have a story. So after I finished writing it and while I was going through editing I felt dissatisfied with the fight scene so rewrote it and it took so long since I've been busy lately and let's just say I'm not the best at writing fights. Also was Silver out of character? I haven't really played many Sonic games, in fact I'm more of the fan of the cartoons and Silver only appears in the game and comic media. Please let me know and if he was I apologize. I'm gonna go to bed so later guys.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: I have nothing to say and I own nothing...oh! Thank you IcyPinkFlower for reviewing. You told me not to answer your question so my lips, are sealed. Okay, on with the story.

* * *

Sonic floated in a state of consciousness yet asleep. He snugged a bit deeper into his bed. His alarm didn't go off so he didn't have to get up for school just yet. Or maybe it was Saturday. He in all honesty wasn't exactly sure.

As he layed on his bed he noticed that something, his bed felt off. He opened his eyes only to shut them again. Why was there a bright light in his room? He opened his eyes once more, hesitantly this time and realized he wasn't in his bed room, he was in the middle of nowhere, and he wasn't on his bed, he was on a pile of leaves.

'So, it wasn't a dream?'

He felt something tighten around his arm and get closer. He looked at saw it was Tails.

'He must have left his bed and decided to sleep in mine instead.'

Without thinking Sonic placed his hand on Tails's head and scratched behind his ear. The ear twitched and Tails released a small sigh of contentment in his sleep. Sonic couldn't help but the tense up when that happened. Why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen to Tails? He was a kid, he was a child prodigy, he had a bright future and because of Eggman that was all taken away from him. All because he was too blind to see behind Eggman's facade. He failed as a guardian. He should have seen the warning signs. He should have...

Tails's eyes fluttered open. He released his older brothers arm (he probably didn't even realize he had been holding it) and sat up. He stretched his unused limbs, including his two tails and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Sonic," He said, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Morning," Sonic responded as he too sat up.

Tails ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "My hair feels all weird. I never got to wash the chlorine off of it last night."

Sonic smirked, "If it's left in there long enough maybe your hair will turn green. Then Egghead will have a harder time tracking you down."

Tails rolled his eyes. Sonic crawled over to his bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out two wrapped sandwiches he had bought yesterday and tossed one to Tails.

"Eat up because we're gonna try and get as far away from this place as possible."

Tails nodded and started to unwrap his sandwich. He took a bite out of it and glanced at his big brother. Unbeknownst to him Tails had been awake when Sonic was scratching behind his ear and he knew exactly what was going on. Tails never blamed Sonic for what happened and even if it was his fault he would have forgiven him in a heartbeat. If only Sonic could forgive himself.

* * *

"So….what now?"

That simple question uttered by chaotix teams navigator left everyone else in the van at a loss for words.

'He's got a point. We know Sonic and Tails were at the hotel and left but we have no idea where they could be now,' Amy thought to herself.

"Maybe we should head back ho-"

"Not an option!" Amy interrupted Espio.

"Amy listen-"

"Our friends are out there somewhere being chased by some crackpot obese scientist who wants to hurt them and I won't rest until they're okay!"

"Amy's right! We can't give up now! Tails and Mr. Sonic need our help!" Cream exclaimed.

"But where are we supposed to go? We don't have a lead or anything," Knuckles stated calmly.

"Just because we don't have a lead doesn't mean we should give up! We have to find them," Amy snapped back causing everyone to flinch.

"Amy, please calm down," Cream pleaded. Despite the fact that she agreed with Amy on not giving up she knew her sister was letting her emotions get the better of her.

Amy let out a growl of frustration, "No Cream! Your all either with me or against me!"

The other six in the van stayed silent. Hurt and betrayal flashed in Amy's eyes but she covered it up with a look of rage, "Fine then, I'll find Sonic and Tails myself!" Amy yelled before storming out of the van, too angry to even bother to close the door.

"Amy wait!"

Cream was about to go after her sister but was stopped by Knuckles putting a hand on her shoulder. "She'll come back. She just needs to blow off some steam is all."

"I don't know, she seemed really mad," Cream responded, hugging her stuffed chao a little tighter.

"Trust me, she'll be back."

* * *

"Stupid Espio, even suggesting we turn back! Some friends they are! I'll find Sonic and Tails all by myself!" Amy fumed as she trudged through the outdoors.

After 10 minutes of walking her anger finally simmered down and her conscious was starting to kick in as well as her reasoning.

"I shouldn't have yelled at Cream like that, she was just try to calm me down and Knuckles did have a point. Where are we supposed to go? I don't know what I'm doing but I can't give up, I need to find them."

Amy dropped to her knees as tears started to cascade down her face, "I have to find them! I have to! Tails is like a little brother to me! And Sonic….And Sonic….I'm in lo-"

"Excuse me."

Amy jumped up and spun around. In front of her stood a young girl with short green hair. She appeared to be about Tail's age.

"Are you alright miss? Would you like some help?"

"I'm fine. Who are you?" Amy asked as she composed herself.

"My name is Cosmo, I live around here with my mother and sister. I was on my walk when I saw you, are you sure you're okay?" The green haired girl, now identified as Cosmo asked.

"No, I'm not okay. My friends are missing and I'm trying to find them but I don't know where to look," Amy confessed.

"What do your friends look like?" Cosmo asked.

"Well one of them is my age and has spiky blue hair and the other is 8 and has strawberry blonde hair."

"Oh, you must be talking about Sonic and Tails."

Amy's eyes widened, "H-how do you know their names?"

"I met them earlier."

"You did!"

Cosmo nodded and started to explain how.

* * *

 **A couple hours ago...**

Cosmo walked up to a bed of tulips and started to water it. Despite being only 8 she seemed to have a green thumb and owned a beautiful garden in the forest near her house. Once she was done watering the pink tulips she adjusted her grip on her watering can and was about to move onto watering her roses when she heard two voices.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" She heard what sounded like a teenage boys voice asked.

"I don't know, do you have a band-aid and something that can clean wounds?" She heard a much younger voice of the same gender ask.

"No, when we were packing I was scrambling and didn't think to grab any."

Cosmo followed the voice of the two and eventually found that they belonged to a pair of boys. One was in his teens and had blue hair and green eyes while the other was much youngers, about her age, and had strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes and shocking enough, two tails. He was also sitting on the forest floor, his pants leg rolled up and holding his knee.

"But what if it becomes infected," The younger one said in a slightly scared voice. Cosmo decided that it would be best to help the two out. Normally she was a very shy person however she was also a very kind child and had trouble ignoring others when they needed her help.

"I may be able to help."

The two jumped when they saw her. The one wearing blue stepped in front of the younger of the two and with a stern look asked, "Who are you?"

Despite the harsh glare she was receiving Cosmo stood her ground, "My name is Cosmo. I live around here and I know a lot about natural remedies, including ones that disinfect injuries. I can make one for you and give you instructions on how to make it for future reference."

The blonde boy shakily got up and the two whispered back and forth. After they were done the blue haired one said, "Alright but I got my eye on you."

Cosmo led them back to her house. She explained the situation to her mother and her mother was okay with everything that was going on.

"So what are your names?" Cosmo asked as she got ready to make the natural disinfectant.

"My names Tails," Tails said.

"Oh, I see. Its because of your two Tails right?"

The two boys stiffened. Shit, they never tucked his tails back in. the girl giggled, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm not exactly normal either. Most young children can't tend gardens as well as I can."

After Cosmo was done applying the remedy and handing Sonic a list of ingredients on how to make it the older of the two was ready to leave.

"You're leaving already?" Cosmo asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry Cosmo. We're in a rush," Tails explained.

"Hey, what's closest town to here?" Sonic asked.

Cosmo thought for a minute, "I believe it's Greenville."

"Then that's where we're heading. Come on Tails," Sonic ordered.

Tails turned to leave but before he could Cosmo grabbed his hand.

"Tails, Will I ever see you again?"

"Y-yeah definitely," Tails answered a small blush on his face.

Cosmo smiled, "Thank you Tails."

After the two said their goodbyes Sonic and Tails hit the road.

'Cosmo was kind of pretty,' Tails thought once they were far away enough from the house.

While Tails was thinking about Cosmo the blush appeared on his face again and unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by Sonic.

"Aw, does my baby brother have a crush?" Sonic asked while snickering.

"Sh-shut up!" Tails snapped back.

* * *

 **Present…**

"So you think there in a village called greenville?" Amy asked to clarify.

Cosmo nodded.

"Normally its at least a 6 hour drive from here to there but on foot it could take days."

"Okay, thank you so much Cosmo,"

"No thanks is necessary. Good luck finding your friends."

"Thank you!" Amy exclaimed excitedly as she ran off, happy that she had a clue, happy that she might actually find her friends.

As Cosmos watched the pink haired girl run off there was only one thing running through her mind, 'I'm not sure whats going on but please protect my new friends. Please protect Tails.'

* * *

Amy collapsed on the ground exhausted. She wasn't sure how long she had been running for but she already felt drained. She was never a runner, that was Sonic's thing. She was more into Drama club, not this.

Amy shakily got up, using her piko piko hammer for balance. She felt a drop of water hit her nose and just like that it started to downpour, heavily.

"Damn it! I'm never gonna find them not like this!" Amy yelled angrily.

She collapsed to the ground again.

"All I want to do is find my friends," She sobbed, "But….but…..how am I gonna do that if I'm so weak!"

Amy punched the ground in frustration. She couldn't this. All this time Sonic and Tails parents died and Sonic was forced to become the adult of the house. Her friends were going through all this shit and she was none the wiser. She was too blind to see any of the signs. And now because of that they were running for their lives.

Amy wasn't sure how long she just stood there on her knees and cried. It must have been so long that she stopped feeling the rain. Because she couldn't feel its cold sting anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that it was still raining and that their was an umbrella over her head. She turned around and saw Cream standing there. Knuckles was there as well holding a black umbrella sheltering himself and Cream from the rain as Cream held out a pink umbrella.

"Please don't be sad Amy," Cream practically begged.

Amy looked past Cream and Knuckles and saw the van.

'They found me?'

"Come on Amy, if you stay out here any longer you'll catch a cold," Cream said with sad eyes.

"I-I don't understand, how did you find me? where you looking for me?" Amy asked standing up.

Instead of answering Cream took her big sister's hand and led her back to the van. When they got there Amy sat down and Cream gave her a big pink towel. Amy draped the towel over her body. Knuckles shut than van's door and the seven just sat there in a heavy silence.

"Amy, I'm sorry that what I said upset you," Espio said.

Amy nodded, "It's alright, I know you were just thinking rationally."

"We're all sorry for agreeing with him," Knuckles started, "But now we know that we can and will find Sonic and Tails," Knuckles paused and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, "Together."

Amy, who had been looking down this whole time was silent for a moment. A single tear started to slide down her face.

"Amy please don't cry! We said we were sorry," Cream begged as she hugged her big sister.

"No its nothing you did, it's what I did. I don't understand, after I acted the way I did you still want to help me, why?" Amy asked.

"Amy, Sonic and Tails are your friends but you're our friend too and isn't that what friends do? Help eachother out when they need it the most," Said Knuckles.

The pink haired teen raised her head to look at her friends. Inside their eyes held a newfound determination. They would find Sonic and Tails no matter what.

A small smile made its way onto Amy's face, "You guys….thank you."

"What are we doing wasting time here? Onward to Greenville!" Charmy cheered.

"Wait a minute, how do you guys know where to go? And how did you even find me."

"Well after you didn't come back we started to get worried," Vector started.

"So we started to drive trying to find you and we came across a house and decided to ask if they saw a girl with short pink hair in a red dress," Continued Charmy.

"That's when we met Miss Cosmo and her mother Mrs. Seedrian who told us she knew Mr. Sonic and Tails where and that you were heading to Greenville," Cream finished.

"Wow, small world huh? Well in that case let's go find our friends!" Amy declared with a confident smile.

With the confidence knowing that Sonic and Tails were going to be found, nothing could bring her down.

* * *

A/n: And done. I decided to focus this chapter more on the group, except for Rouge. She didn't get any lines in this chapter :/. Also I should point out I don't support the ship for Cosmo and Tails, hell I don't really support any ship for him (although I do find Tails x Cream kind of cute). I just decided to leave his character faithful and have a cute moment right there. Anyways I'm gonna go so bye!


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Funny thing, I didn't notice this last chapter but I actually live near a town called Greenville which is kind of funny because I based the name off of Green Hill Zone, haha. Also sorry for not updating last week...I forgot...sorry. I own nothing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, foavorited, followed and even is just reading.

IcyPinkFlower- They actually already know Tails has fox tails now. They found out in chapter 12, they just don't about Sonic have hedgehog spikes now. Also you are the only one reviewing. Although I wish more people were reviewing as I worked on this for six months before releasing it at least I know someones enjoying it.

* * *

Greenville was a quaint little village. It was small, quiet and peaceful, something Sonic was thankful for. It seemed like it was frozen in time and had a vibe that everyone knew everyone. When Sonic checked into the local inn he was handed the keys with a friendly smile by the innkeeper. Said innkeeper also offered to help the pair with their bags, which they politely declined. When they got to there room they were pleasantly surprised. It had 2 twin sized beds, a tv, a bathroom, a window, 2 chairs and a table. Okay, so it wasn't 5 star but it was still something. Plus it had a simple charm to it that couldn't be replicated with flat screen tvs and king sized beds.

"I'm so happy we have beds again. I never thought I'd say this but I really wanna take a nap," Tails said as he placed his backpack on my floor.

"Yeah but first you should take a shower. Your kind of dirty from sleeping outside and you smell like chlorine," Sonic stated.

Tails rolled his eyes, "Okay. Just make sure you take one too."

Sonic nodded and his brother made his way to the bathroom. Sonic grabbed the TV remote and pulled up one of the chairs and started to flip through the channels. He stopped when he saw what looked to be the hotel they stayed at last night on a news station.

"This should be good," The teen said, turning up the volume.

"-suspects say they saw a boy with silver hair demonstrating psychic abilities such as moving things with his mind. They also say that he looked demonic-"

Sonic was unable to hear the rest as he broke out laughing. There were many things Silver was but demonic was not one of them. This must have also been a big middle finger to Eggman due to him wanting to keep his lab a secret and all.

"I can only imagine the look on Eggheads face right now!"

* * *

"Grrrr, SILVER YOU FOOL!" Eggman growled slamming his fist down on the armrest of his chair.

Silver flinched, "Sir, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly that you don't take your job seriously! If the G.U.N finds out about my activities and that I'm still alive it'll be catastrophic!"

"Doctor, if I remember you told us to catch Tails no matter the consequences. Silver was only following orders," Blaze stated.

Eggman whipped his head in Blazes direction and sent her a menacing glare.

"Don't think you can talk to me like you're all high and mighty! Don't forget your sisters are at my mercy."

Eggman pressed a button on his chair showing both Marine and Sticks in a cell. Blaze's mouth dropped in shock as she saw them sitting in a cell, both curled up in a far corner. Eggman looked back Blaze with a satisfied and sadistic grin as Blazes body started to form fire.

"You- you bastard! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Blaze yelled out in rage as fire started to radiate off of her body.

"Why I don't know what your talking about Blaze. I never hurt them, I simply kidnapped them and brought them here. Think of it as...a reminder or compensation in case you decide to betray me."

Blaze clenched her teeth together. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to tear him apart limb from limb. She wanted to burn the fat bastard to a crisp but she knew if she laid a single finger on him her sisters would have to pay the price, so all she could do for now is do what he wanted and pray he kept his end of the deal.

Eggman cleared his throat "Now as I was saying before, due to Silver's incompetence," Silver winced and Blaze took a step in front of him as if she was expecting something to pop out and attack him. "The spybot that I had recording the battle was destroyed during his little scene in the dining room of that hotel. Not to mention now that G.U.N most likely saw that and knows I'm alive they'll be searching for me."

"Doctor, if you'd just give us another chance-" Blaze started only to be cut-off by Eggman.

"You've proven to me how useless you two at the time being. The fact that my specimen can apparently fly makes him even more valuable. I need to bring in the big guns," Eggman turned towards the corner of the room where a figure with black hair with red highlights leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. "I'll need you to find Sonic by locking onto his chaos energy. Think you can handle it?"

The figure opened his eyes revealing their color to be a deep dark crimson.

"Surely."

* * *

Sonic entered the hotel room followed by Tails who closed the door for him. Sonic was carrying a box, filled with at least two dozen chilidogs while Tails just trailed behind him with a smile.

"I really like it here. This place is beautiful and I still can't believe that guy at the restaurant gave us all these chili dogs for free!" Tails exclaimed happily.

Sonic placed the box on the table and turned around to face Tails, "Yeah well don't get too comfortable. After breakfast tomorrow we're leaving."

"I know. Hey Sonic do you think our friends back home miss us?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed. He had been so busy constantly moving that he never really thought about everyone back home, "They probably do Tails."

"Will we ever go back?"

Sonic paused. Would they ever go back? Would they ever see everyone again? This was the second time in his life he didn't have an answer. The first time he didn't have an answer was when their parents died. He remembers him and Tails laying the there parents bedroom that night. Tails had been crying while Sonic held him close trying not to cry himself. He was a big boy and he had to be strong for his little brother who needed him the most after that traumatic experience. He remembered the at the time 4 year old Tails (or as as he and his parents called him at the time, Miles) looking up at him and asking, "Sonic, are we going to be okay?"

Sonic shook his head to dispel the memory and focused his gaze on Tails who was staring at him, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I….I don't know…."

Tails looked down, feeling a little disappointed, "Well, I'm sure we will someday once this all blows over. Then we can see Knuckles and Cream and Amy and everyone and things can go back to the way they use to be."

Sonic smiled at little at his brother and ruffled his hair, "Let's eat before our food gets cold."

Tails nodded and sat down and the two began to eat their dinner.

After they were done eating Sonic took out his phone and checked the time.

"It's 6:30. Time sure does fly when you actually get to relax for once."

Tails nodded in agreement, "I wish we could stay here forever. Its so peaceful."

Sonic got up, "You wanna take one last look around?"

"Sure," Tails responded.

The two left the hotel and started to make there way around the village, soaking in the lush greenery and beautiful imagery that came with it at twilight. They eventually reached the park that Sonic and Tails had been at Tails saw it for the first time he begged his big brother to take him there. Sonic ended up doing so since he felt after everything they'd been through Tails deserved to be a kid for a while. Earlier the two brothers had spent hours looking around, playing with each other and overall acting like kids, something the elder of the two didn't get to do often. Tails made his way over to the swings and sat down. Sonic sat down on the swing next to him and the two just observed the now empty park.

"Hey Sonic," Tails started.

"Yeah Tails?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Sonic smiled softly, "Don't mention it."

Right after he said it there was a bright flash of light in front of the two. Tails yelped in surprise and ended up falling off of his swing while Sonic stood and squinted trying to make out what was going on.

When the light finally dissipated there stood someone who looked to be about Sonics age with black hair with red highlights, wearing a black and red jacket and black jeans.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

Tails shakily got up and hid behind Sonic. He didn't know who this guy was but considering the vibe this guy gave off and the death glare he was giving the two Tails found him to be kind of scary."

"S-Sonic who is that guy?" Tails squeaked out.

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" Sonic asked ignoring Tails question. Despite asking Sonic had a feeling he knew what or who Shadow wanted.

"You know exactly what I want," Shadow glanced at Tails who let out a squeak of fear in response and gripped Sonics shirt. Sonic simply got into a defensive stance in front of Tails and glared at Shadow.

"Tails, run now. Run as far away from here as you can and no matter what don't look back," Sonic ordered.

Despite his fears Tails didn't want to run. He wanted to help fight, "But Sonic, you saw what happened back at the hotel, I can hold my own."

"Now is not the time to argue with me! Get out of here now!"

"But Sonic-"

"MILES, NOW!"

Tails flinched at the use of his real name and sprinted away leaving the two teens.

"Before we fight, I have one thing to ask you. What was with that bright flash of light?" Sonic asked.

"Its called chaos control."

"Chaos what?"

Shadow let out a groan, "Your aren't that bright are you? Chaos control is like teleportation, to do it you must lock onto someone's specific chaos energy."

"Chaos energy?"

"I don't have time for your stupid questions. Lets just get this over with."

Sonic nodded. He had to focus. Silver and Blaze were tough but beatable. To beat Shadow however, Sonic would need a miracle.

"Chaos control!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic didn't know what happened next. One minute he was standing and the next he was on the ground and his face hurt. Before he could get up Shadow roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him back to the ground.

'Shadows showing no mercy,' Sonic thought to himself as he tried to get up from the ground only to get stepped on.

"Hmph, pathetic," Shadow spat.

Sonic grabbed Shadows leg and yanked on it, actually knocking him off balance. Sonic then attempted to kick Shadow but Shadow caught his leg.

"Hmph, did you really think that wou-"

Shadow was interrupted mid-sentence by Sonic throwing a rock at his head. It didn't hurt him but it did daze him giving Sonic enough time to push Shadow back and create some distance between the two.

'I can't beat him using punches and kicks but maybe I can outsmart him.'

Sonic curled into a ball and spin dashed in Shadows direction. He didn't hit anything and staying in his spin dash position changed direction. He tried it one more time and again nothing. Sonic couldn't stay in the position for very long since it made it hard to breathe so after three times of not hitting anything he unfurled himself. That turned out to be a bad decision because once he did he saw Shadow right in front of him before being uppercut in the chin.

The blue haired teen landed on the ground battered and trying to regain his breath. Shadow walked up to Sonic and placed his foot on the others chest to prevent Sonic from getting up. Sonic reached his hand out in an attempt to grab Shadows ankle which only caused Shadow to apply more pressure to the teens chest.

"I expected you to put up more a fight," Shadow said before grabbing Sonic by the front of his shirt.

"What are ya gonna do? Kill me?" Sonic asked in a condescending tone.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I see no reason too."

"Fine, but before you knocked me out or whatever answer me this. You seem strong enough to defeat Eggman and you don't have someone to protect like Blaze and Silver do so why do you go along with the doctors plan?"

Shadow let out a sound as though he were disgusted and said, "You I don't have to answer to you," before headbutted Sonic knocking him out cold.

Shadow dropped the now limp teenagers body to the ground and got up. He closed his eyes and concentrated trying to find the doctor's experiments chaos energy...There! Shadow opened his eyes and yelled, "Chaos control!" before teleporting away.

* * *

Tails ran as fast as he could through the woods. He had no doubt that Sonic would beat that guy but still, that Shadow guy or whatever his name was, was kind of scary. Tails skidded to a stop when a bright flash of light appeared in front of him and suddenly vanished revealing the very thing Tails had been running from.

"Sh-Shadow!"

Shadow walked towards Tails slowly causing the child to back away.

"What are you doing here? What happened to Sonic?" Tails demanded to know, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"He's fine, but you're coming with me."

"O-oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that!" Tails exclaimed as he started to fly using his tails. Apparently while he was running he had managed to get his two appendages free from his pants.

Before Tails could get very far however Shadow started hovering and very easily caught that child-fox hybrid and forced him back down to the ground.

Tails struggled as hard as he could but not matter how hard he tried the eight year old was no match for his captors strength.

"Chaos control!"

"Soni-"

Tails never got to finish his last cry for help before he was whisked away by Shadow and brought back to Eggman's lab where he knew unimaginable horrors awaited him…

* * *

"YOU MEAN YOU SAW A BLUE HAIRED TEENAGE BOY HERE!"

The employee manning the checkout counter at the inn slowly nodded his head and he started to slowly edge away from the counter. He was starting to get the vibe that this pink haired lady was mental.

"MY SONIC IS ALIVE! WHERE IS HE!" Amy demanded to know.

"Erm...miss I'm not allowed to disclose that information," The employee replied nervously.

Amys face became blank and she pulled out her piko piko hammer and asked in a deathly calm voice, "Whats did you just say to me?"

Vector and Espio pulled her away from the counter and towards where the others were waiting while Knuckles handled the rest.

"Amy, you can't act like that towards people," Cream scolded as her big sister sat down on the couch.

"I know, I know, I just got so excited when I heard Tails and Sonic where here. I'm worried about them."

"We know Amy. I can't wait to see Mr. Sonic and Tails again either," Cream replied.

"Yeah me neither, when I see Tails I'm gonna ask him if he wants me to teach him how to skate. That way his Tails tails will look elegant as they trail behind him!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Hey keep it down buzz brain! Do you wanna wake up the whole joint!" Vector yelled causing everyone in the lobby to shush him. Vector crossed his arms and looked away muttering that 'Charmy started it.'

Knuckles walked back over and once he did Amy got up from her seat.

"What did he say?"

"Well he said that he wasn't allowed to tell us Sonics room number but he said that Sonic wasn't here right now."

"So, I guess we just wait here until he comes back," Rouge stated from her seat on the couch.

"Ugh! I hate waiting around!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know it sucks but we got no choice. Maybe you should go for a walk to let off some steam," Knuckles suggested.

"A walk? Can I come too?" Cream asked before yawning.

Amy smiled softly at her little sister, "How about tomorrow? Right now I just wanna be alone."

Cream nodded her head, "Okay Amy."

Amy turned towards the rest of the group, "I'll be back within a hour. I'll call you guys if something comes up," She stated before leaving.

"So what are we supposed to do to wait for sonic and tails to get here?" Vector asked. For once he didn't feel like listening to music.

The group suddenly heard the sound of cards being shuffled and turned in Espios direction to find that indeed, he had shuffling playing cards.

"Poker anyone?"

* * *

Amy had to admit, the town was very pretty and coated in plants that brought the village the color of a lush verdant. However after walking for awhile she, like her sister, started to tire.

"I should probably get back to the inn," Amy said as a yawn escaped her lips.

She looked around and noticed that a lot less lights were on where she was walking and it was kind of dark out. Amy Rose wasn't afraid of a lot of things but anyone would be spooked if they became lost in a new place at night.

She noticed not to far away that their was a park that had street lights. She dashed over to it and pulled out her phone and dialed Knuckles number.

"Hello?" Knuckles greeted.

"Knuckles it Amy. Listen it's kind of dark and I need you come and get me," Amy stated as she walked through the park.

"Since when have you been afraid of that dark?" Knuckles asked is a slight mocking sort of way.

Amy huffed, "Knuckles!"

"Alright,alright, where are ya?"

"I'm at the local park near the-oof!"

Amys phone clattered to the ground when she tripped. She turned around to see what she had tripped on and in the dim light she saw a outline.

"What the heck?" Amy asked as she picked her phone back up. She could hear Knuckles concerned voice asking if she was alright.

"I gotta go. Just hurry up," She said.

"No Amy! Wa-" Was all Knuckles could get out before the line went dead.

Amy turned the flashlight on her phone on. She wanted to find out what that thing was. When she saw was it was, or who it was she let out a horrified gasp and once again her phone clattered to the ground. It was Sonic's battered and bruised body.

* * *

A/n: I'm done with this chapter and I left it on a cliffhanger cus I'm evil. By the way if any of you guys are wondering how Shadow was hovering it's because he can get the hover shoes in Sonic adventure 2 as a upgrade/power-up, remember? Also one more thing, before anyone tells me in the reviews that someone can't use Chaos control without a chaos emerald, don't worry, how he did that will be explained...eventually. I'm also taking some artistic liberties. I think in this case I'm allow to, I mean the characters are humans instead of animals. Anyways I'm tired so later guys!


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: I'm back. I would like to apologize for not updating for so long. I had been working on this story for months and to see not many people reading it or favoriting or reviewing, it was a little disheartening. However I wrote the story, it took me six months to do, I might as well upload the chapters.

IcyPinkFlower- No, however he may or may not in the sequel...if I ever get on that...

* * *

"Amy? Amy!" Knuckles yelled into his cell phone.

"Whats wrong?" Cream asked in a drowsy voice. Apparently Knuckles yelling had woken her, Charmy and Vector up and also garnered the attention from Rouge and Espio who had been playing poker while the other group members slept.

"Nothings wrong. I'm going to go get some fresh air," Knuckles said before he quickly left the inn. The whole group was tired and he didn't have it in them to worry them, especially Cream and Charmy, they were only kids after all.

Knuckles started to look around for the park Amy mentioned before he lost contact with her. As he was walking, in the distance he started to notice a large figure, practically being dragged by a shorter figure.

Knuckles squinted his eyes trying to make out the two. Because of his work on the night shift at the jewelry store on the weekends he was able to vaguely make out what resembled Amy and Sonic.

"Amy?" Knuckles asked unsurely.

There was no response at first until he hurt a strained feminine voice say, "Knuckles, help me."

Knuckles ran over and slung the figure's (who up close he could definitely tell was Sonic) other arm of his shoulder.

"What happened to Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Amy responded

"Let's get him to the van."

After lugging their friends body to said van Amy ran inside to get the others while Knuckles assessed the damage. He carefully took Sonics shirt off and winced.

"Sonic….what happened to ya buddy?" Knuckles mumbled when he got a look at the bruises that littered Sonics torso

Amy ran out of the inn followed by the others.

"You found Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Amy did but he's not in good shape," Knuckles responded.

"Mr. Sonic," Cream whimpered.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Vector asked.

Knuckles shook his head, "I guess we'll find out when he wakes up. Right now we need to get him to a doctor-"

"N-no. No doctor," A now conscious Sonic croaked.

"Mr. Sonic! You're awake!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"No doctor? Dude are you outta your mind?! Look at you!" Knuckles yelled.

"I'm fine. I need to find Tails!"

Amy gasped, "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about him! Where is he?"

"He's gone. He was taken!"

Everyone's face contorted in horror. Cream started to cry while Charmy tried to hold tears back. Espio looked down while Vector was in shock. Knuckles got over his horror quickly and it mutated into rage.

"That fat bastard!" Knuckles growled out clenching his fists.

"No it wasn't Eggman. It was someone who works for Eggman. It was Shadow," Sonic replied.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll find this Shadow guy and make him pay!" Amy exclaimed.

"Now hold up. I know Shadow isn't friendly but he wouldn't do something like this without a good reason," Rouge interjected.

"Ha! Why should we listen to you? Eggman used to be your employer, how do we know you aren't still working with him!" Knuckles spat.

"Don't you think if she wanted to betray us she would have done it already?" Espio asked.

"Espio has a point, plus if it wasn't we wouldn't be here with Sonic right now," Amy said.

"Speaking of that, I was meaning to ask you guys….how did you find me?" Sonic asked.

"We'll explain later, right now just tell us everything that happened," Rouge ordered.

"So those two other people you were fighting, they were named Blaze and Silver and they were only fighting to protect Blaze's sisters?" Amy asked to make sure she heard right.

Sonic nodded before continuing, "If they didn't fight me Blazes sisters would get hurt, but if I beat them they would be fine, so I beat both Blaze and Silver."

"Good job," Rouge complimented with a smirk.

"What about that Shadow guy? Didn't you say he didn't seem to care about Blaze or her sisters? So why is he helping Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure. Like Rouge said though, it has to be for a good reason," Sonic responded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head to that donut shop and rescue Tails!" Vector exclaimed.

"He won't be there. I heard on the news the lab was destroyed in a explosion," Sonic said, remembering the newscast that mentioned the lab was destroyed

"Oh yeah I can't believe I forgot about that place. After all we did do a number on that place."

Sonic's eye-widened and he suddenly remembered how it had to have been someone who knew about the lab. His head whipped towards Amy, "You didn't…"

Amy laughed nervously. That was all the answer he needed. Sonic pinches the bridge of his nose, "We'll discuss this later," His head turned towards the rest of the group, "Right now we need to figure out we're gonna find Tails," Sonic looked at Rouge, "Rouge, you worker longer for  
Eggman than i did. Did he ever mention or hint a secret or back up lab of some sort?"

Rouge thought for second, "He did mention he had another lab that used before moving to a smaller one but it's far away."

"Nothing too far away, I'll drive anywhere!" Vector stated.

"And by 'I'll' he means me," Espio sighed.

"Yeah, and no matter where it is I'll track it!" Charmy chirped.

"It's in space."

"...WHAT?!" Vector yelled.

"I don't even think my tracking skills can extend beyond the stratosphere!" Charmy exclaimed.

"We still have to try," Cream stated.

"But how! There no way we can get to the space!" Charmy yelled.

"Charmy! If you were the one in Tails position he's go to space for you!" Cream exclaimed.

"Creams got a point. We can't give up yet," Sonic stated.

"But how are we supposed to get there? Unless you have a rocket ship that can fly to the moon, although I hate to say it, then it ain't happenin," Knuckles said.

Rouge let out a small chuckles and everyone looked her way.

"Why are you laughing?" Knuckles asked slowly.

Rouge smirked, "Charmy, look up the coordinates (insert coordinates here).

"Uh...okay," Charmy plugged said coordinates into his laptop, "Its says here they lead to nowhere. And that it's 30 minutes away."

"Vector, drive us there," rouge ordered.

"Oka- wait a minute! You can't tell me what to do!" Vector yelled.

Espio let out a sigh out of annoyance, "Fine. I guess I'll drive."

"What? No! I'll drive!" Vector yelled victoriously.

Espio rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Charmy, pull up directions," Vector ordered as everyone started to get into the van.

"Whatever you say boss," charmy responded.

'Hold on Tails. We're coming,' Sonic thought.

* * *

"Let me outta here!" Tails yelled. His throat was sore from excessive use and his hand and fingers hurt from trying to rip the hinges of the dog kennel Eggman was using as a cage off but he didn't care.

Eggman entered the room looked annoyed, "Keep it down! I'm trying to study the blood sample I got from you!"

"No!" Tails yelled, shaking the cage door for good measure.

"You brat. Just you wait, I'll put you in your place soon you two tailed freak!"

"Your the freak! Who merges human DNA with animal DNA!"

Eggman rattled the cage, "Quiet you!"

"Bite me fatass!" Tails yelled.

"That can be arranged," Eggman muttered. If he knew this kid would have been this much trouble he would have made him falls asleep or something.

Eggman left the room leaving Tails alone in the darkness. He tried to get comfortable but couldn't. The dog kennel he was forced into was barely big enough for him as it was.

"I want my big brother. I miss Sonic."

* * *

A/n: I know it was short but they can't all be long. *shrug*. Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: By the time of writing this, the first chapter has been released as a preview. I own nothing.

update: Why am I back so soon? Like I said, just kind of wanna finish the story. Thanks to the people who are supporting the story.

Tails FT Foxy- Well I first got into Sonic when I was really little and watched Sonic X on tv, I hate the show now but I used to like it. If I had to guess I'd say I've been a fan for maybe 9 years I think.

IcyPinkFlower- I am so sorry, I just became discouraged and needed a break. Also good on you for starting your own account, I can't wait to read your stories.

Megaman07- What about it being a human sonic au made you hesitant to read? Also I'm glad your enjoying it, took me months to write. Probably gonna rewrite some scenes in the final chapters though before they are released. They're kind of sloppy.

* * *

Amy stared at the wall of the back of the van next to her sister. Since everyone was tired the group reluctantly stopped on the side of the the road to rest. How the others were able to sleep with Vectors loud snoring she'd never know. That wasn't the only thing keeping the spunky teen up however. It was also the fact that Sonic, someone who she had known since elementary school had been keeping so many secret from her. From everyone. She hadn't seen Sonic and Tails's parents since they were in elementary school only to find out that they had been dead for four years. Sonic and Tails had been keeping the death of their parents a secret for four years. Not to mention Sonic had been working for a mad scientist that gave him super speed. It made Amy question how well she really knew him.

She heard the sound of rustling sheets followed by one of the van doors opening and closing. Sitting up she noticed that Sonic had disappeared. She slipped out of her blanket and followed in pursuit. She got out of the van and looked around, however he was nowhere to be found.

'Did he run off?'

She was getting ready to go back inside and tell the others that Sonic was gone when a voice called her.

"What are you doing up?"

Amy looked up and saw Sonic laying on the roof of the van, using one arm to prop himself up.

"I could ask you the same question," Amy responded, her usual sass present.

"Can't sleep."

Amy nodded, "Same."

Sonic nodded and placed arm that had been propping him up down. Amy walking towards the front of the car and climbed onto the hood and then onto the roof. Thank god Vector wasn't awake or else he would have killed her for stepping on his "baby."

Amy crawled over next to Sonic and layed down next to him. The two stayed silent for a while, just staring at the stars until Amy decided to muster up her courage and speak.

"So...this is you huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic, the laid-back teen who doesnt care about school is actually Sonic, the stressed "parent" whose broken but refused to ask for help ."

Sonic winced at her word choice. He hesitating before replying,

"I guess you could put it that way."

Silence fell between the two again before Amy once again spoke up.

"You know...I was so worried."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "You found me, so you don't have to worry as much anymore."

Amy shook her head, "It's not just that. You stopped smiling for a while, you became to busy to hang out with me and the others, you never wanted any of us to come over. I wanted to help you but I didn't know how. Even now that I know what happened, I still don't know what to do. Heck, I didn't even know your parents where dead!"

"There's nothing you can do. Nothing can change the past. All we can do now is move forward and hope for the best. People say your destiny is in your hands, well if that's true then why did my hands decide that all this stuff happened."

"None of this was your fault-"

"Don't lie," Sonic interrupted, "If I hadn't taken Robotnik's job offer we wouldn't even be in this mess."

"Like you just said, the past is in the past. We'll save Tails tomorrow but for right now don't forget to live in the present because it could be worse."

Sonic snorted, "Oh yeah. How?

"...I could not be here."

The two fell silent once more.

"Hey Sonic," Amy said.

"Hm?"

"You may think you're alone, but your never alone. Because you have...us."

"...thank you..."

* * *

Tails wheezed as he tried his best to keep his tails spinning to keep himself hovering in the air. Tails had finally managed to get some sleep only to be woken up by Silver and brought to some room to do an experiment. The whole time they were walking there Silver wouldn't look at Tails, he was ashamed of what had happened and didn't want to look at the eight year old's eyes. Despite Silver feeling this way however Tails felt no ill feelings towards Silver. Tails knew Silver only did what he did to protect Blaze and her family, same goes for Blaze. He couldn't say the same for Shadow however. Something about the black haired teen scared him….but also interested him.

When he was brought to the training room (similar to the one back at the donut shop) he was forced to fly above a pool of boiling water. If he stopped flying he would be cooked alive. Eggman wanted to see how long the human fox hybrid could stay airborne before giving out. Suddenly Tails felt one of his tales get cramped. This caused him to stop flying and start to plummet towards the boiling water. Before he could hit the water Silver caught Tails with his telekinesis and placed him on a unused yoga mat he found lying around.

Silver gave the child a worried look. If Eggman didn't kill him surely his "experiments" would. No one should be put through this, especially not a child as young as him. Silver (and Blaze) wanted nothing more than to save Sticks, Marine and Tails and bring Tails back to Sonic….but with Sticks and Marine being held captive god knows where there was nothing they could do.

Silver picked up a wet rag he had gotten earlier and dabbed the 8 years olds face and forehead. He hadn't been here long and already the kid looked awful. His hair and the fur of his two tails and ears lost their shine and where a mess. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep and it would only get worse if something wasn't done.

Just then Eggman walked in. He had observed this experiment from behind a two way window and was fairly impressed with the results.

"Strange, despite obtaining his tails not to long ago, he seems to be able to fly on his own for 20 minutes."

"Doctor Egg- I mean doctor Robotnik, is the way you're treating him really necessary?" Silver asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean not letting him sleep properly, malnourished him, you make him spend most of his time in a dog kennel."

Eggman scoffed, "It's all in the name of science. To discovery new things some sacrifices must be made."

Silver could feel his anger growing but kept it in check, "Can't you at least, I don't know, let him have free roam of the base. After all we're in space, it's not like he can escape."

"Absolutely not," Eggman responded.

"Why's that!" Silver shot back.

"Because, if I give him privileges the brat will become even more uppity then he already is. I can't stand his attitude, in some ways he's worse than that blue pin cushion."

Silver let out a growl, "How can you blame him! You took him away from his brother! His family! His friends! I can't believe I actually used to respect someone as loathsome as you!"

Eggman pulled a lazer gun out of his back pocket and before Silver could dodge, shot him. Silver was sent flying back a couple feet. When he finally landed Eggman spoke again.

"Not listen here, Silver. I do not care if you hate me or not, I do not care if he hates me or not. What I do care about is my experiment succeeding no matter what. Humans however are unpredictable. They have a vast array of emotions and are self aware. This gives me lest control over the experiment and the best way to remedy that is to break him. Strip away everything he cares about and lock him in a cage to make sure he has no hope for escape."

Silver shakily got up, panting and stared at Eggman. This wasn't the same man that helped him hone his psychic abilities. That gave him a job. This was a monster.

"Once all hope is lost for him, that's when I'll have one of the things I love most in world. And do you know what that is?"

"Let me think. Junk food to to stuff your face with," Silver snarked out of anger.

Eggman grinned as though Silver hadn't just insulted him, "Control."

Just then a certain black haired male with red highlights entered the room.

"Ah Shadow, there you are. I need you to return the experiment to his cell."

Tails opened his eyes. He was disoriented but he suddenly remembered where he was and glared at Eggman.

"I want Sonic! Take me home now!" He demanded.

Eggman growled, "Silent you mutt!"

Tails suddenly caught glimpse of Shadow and tensed up.

'Shadow!' He internally screamed.

Shadow started to walk towards the child while Tails got up and turned to run away. He didn't get very far however as Shadow grabbed both his tails and dragged him towards him. Once he was close enough Shadow let go of the child's tails in favor of his wrist.

Tails struggled as he was dragged out of the room however he could not break Shadows iron grip. Shadow entered the room Tails's dog kennel was in and forced Tails in, locking it and leaving Tails in the darkness of the room all by himself.

Tails curled into a ball and started to cry.

"I-I wanna go home."

Tails continued to cry until eventually falling into a dreamless dark slumber.

* * *

A/n: I know it's short but they can't all be 10 pages long. Also I wrote like half of this in school while the other half I rewrote because I didn't like it. This is why I pre write my chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Its Chibi back to your again writing this from school cus why not….well part of this is being written in school, the authors note is at least….I own nothing.

update 2/4/18: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited or follows my story.

Tails FT Foxy- I know what cup head is I just never really found it interesting.

Megaman07- Considering some of the stuff out there I guess that's pretty understandable.

IcyPinkFlower- lol, go to bed, this story ain't going anywhere. Seriously though, thank for your continued support.

DawnOfForelsket- I'm happy you think that, grammars always been a challenge for me (just ask my English teacher).

* * *

"Espio, why can't you drive faster?" Charmy asked impatiently. He knew exactly how long it would take to get to their destination but he was always a bundle of energy. He just wanted to get out of the van and skate around for a bit.

"If I drive any faster we'll get pulled over," Espio explained.

"Ugh! This is taking forever!" Sonic exclaimed, equally as restless as Charmy.

"Be patient. The place is so far out because it doesn't want to be found," Rouge explained.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Before Rouge could answer Charmy yelled, "Finally! We're here!"

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Charmy all rushed over to the windows to take a look at their destination. They saw a what looked like a beach.

"Aw, I can't skate on sand!" Charmy yelled out in frustration.

Espio parked the car and the 6 teens and 2 children piled out of the van. Everyone with the exception of Rouge looked around confused.

"Rouge, are you sure this is the right place?" Sonic asked.

"There's nothing here," Amy commented.

Rouge pointed towards the ocean, "Not to far from here is a island. There, Eggman used to have a base. He abandoned it because he got annoyed with having to leave the island to buy food but he left many of his inventions their, including a rocket ship."

"So we're gonna use the rocket to get us to space?" Vector asked.

"Precisely."

Cream and Charmy cheered with glee. Sonic probably wouldn't have cheered with them, if it wasn't for one small detail.

"Rouge, you're not suggesting we swim to the island are you?" Sonic asked, trying his best not to sound nervous. There were three things he hated more than anything else in the world, those three things being, Eggman, needles and swimming. Oh how he loathed swimming. He was fine with taking showers and drinking water but if you try to throw him into a pool the teen will do everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Oh course not."

Sonic let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then how are we supposed to get there? What are you gonna do? Steal a boat," Knuckles remarked.

Rouge rolled her eyes at the comment, "Please, I wouldn't be so careless as to steal a boat in the daylight with so many witnesses present. When we were driving here I contacted an old friend of mine who'll bring us to the island. He should be here any minute."

Just then the 8 heard the sound of something being dragged. They turned and saw a large, overweight man with purple hair with a frog on his shoulder and a fishing pole attached to his belt. Behind him he held a canoe.

"That's him. Hey Big," Rouge greeted.

The man walked up Rouge," Hello Miss Rouge," He said in a derpy voice.

"Sir...you do realize you have a frog on your shoulder...right?" Amy asked.

"Hm?" Big picked up the frog and held it towards Amy, "This is Froggy."

Amy backed up a bit at the gesture but smiled politely nonetheless.

After everyone got into the canoe (which was hard since it was so small), Big got in and used the oars and starting rowing towards the island.

"So how long do you think this'll take?" Charmy asked Rouge. Since there wasn't much space he was stuck sitting on Espios lap and even then the canoe was still crowded.

Rouge thought for a moment, "Well, considering the speed were going at….about….3 hours."

Everyone (excluding Big) let out an annoyed groan. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tails woke up when he felt he felt a warm hand gentle shake him. He opened his eyes to see Blazes amber eyes staring back him.

"It's time," She said in a sad voice.

Tails started to play with the tips of his tails, "D-do I have to?"

Blaze looked away. She couldn't find it in herself to answer the question verbally. That was all Tails needed to see. He crawled out of his cage and followed Blaze to the experimentation room. The two walked in a heavy silence until Blaze spoke up.

"Hey, after the experiment do you want me to try and get you some ice cream?" Blaze asked.

"No thanks I'm not hungry," Tails responded sadly.

"Oh that's okay...how about we take a look at one of Eggman's inventions and-"

"Unless it can take me home then no thanks," Tails responded. In a way he felt bad for Blaze. He knew she was trying hard to make up for this whole situation and attacking Sonic and him. No matter what she did though nothing could make him happy unless that thing was taking him home.

The two remained quiet until they reached the room. When they got inside they saw Eggman waiting there with Shadow. Tails's eyes filled with fear and he moved behind Blaze in an unsuccessful attempt to hide himself. Blaze placed a protective hand on the boys head and turned her gaze to Eggman. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Doctor, what's the meaning of this?" Blaze asked, referring to Shadow. It wasn't normal for him to actually be present in the lab during experiments involving Tails.

The scientist smiled gleefully and looked towards Tails who grabbed hold of Blazes coat tail, "I'm glad you asked. Today the experiment will be facing Shadow."

"Y-you can't be serious!" Blaze exclaimed in shock. After getting no response to her comment Blaze knew that this wasn't a joke, "Doctor you can't do this. Please allow me to be his opponent instead."

Shadow was strong enough to kill an army and she knew he wouldn't hold back. Not even if his opponent was a child.

"I want to push him to his limits. If you fought him I know you'd go easy and muddle up my data. Now leave room, or do I need to remind you what will happen if you disobey me."

Blaze flinched and lowered her head. Before leaving she knelt down besides Tails and hugged him. She wasn't a very touchy feely person but he needed it.

"Stand tall," She whispered in his ear before getting up and leaving.

Once she was outside the room and the door shut she slumped against the wall. Here she was again, having powers yet not being able to use them to save the people that mattered most. She lifted a hand to wipe away a tear that was sliding down her face.

"Marine, Sticks, Tails, Sonic...please...forgive me…"

* * *

Tails watched Blaze, his only source of kindness leave the room. Tails wrapped his tails around himself in hopes that they could somehow protect him from whats to come.

Eggman cleared his throat bringing Tails back to reality, "Now then, I will go through that door and watch the battle through the one way window and record the data. Remember Shadow, do not hold back," He said before leaving, an eye glint in his eye. Even though he said it was for research this wasn't the only reason he was having his experiment fight Shadow. A large portion of it was because if he wanted control his experiment. It was too rowdy, too spirited. He would first have to put it in its place and who better to do such a thing than Shadow?

Once Eggman was in the safety of his booth behind the one way window the match began. Shadow started to walk towards Tails, who backed up out of fear. He had to think fast. He couldn't fly away because Shadow would just grab his ankle. This guy had beaten Sonic so there's no way Tails could overpower him….but maybe he could outsmart him? It was worth a shot!

Tails kept backing away but as he did he got his tails ready to start spinning. He kept doing this until he felt the wall against his back. Once it was he spun his tails as fast as he could and propelled himself at Shadow and headbutted him in the stomach. Tails wasn't sure if Shadow was hurt by the attack but he was dazed and Tails took advantage of that and kicked his exposed neck. Before he could land another blow Shadow grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over. He then stomped on Tails chest causing the child to cough up blood.

Tails managed to open one of his eyes a crack to see that Shadow was livid and even scarier than before. He was starting to think he would have been better off if he hadn't tried to fight back.

Shadow gazed down at the child who was already panting heavily and had blood on his chin.

"Pathetic," Shadow scoffed before he kicked Tails in the side sending him rolling until he hit the wall.

Tails watched as Shadow turned his back and was getting ready to leave. They just expected him to give up didn't they? To just lie here and accept defeat? No, Tails couldn't. He couldn't give Eggman, the guy who took him away from his family what he wanted. Mustering all the strength he could Tails shakily got up and started to walk towards Shadow. Shadow heard the hybrids foot steps and stopped walking, however he kept his back turned towards Tails.

With every step he took Tails body screamed at him to stop but he ignored it. He had to prove he wasn't as weak as they thought. As he got closer and closer to Shadow he felt his vision begin to swim. But still he kept going.

After a couple more steps Shadow finally turned around. Tails stopped walking and the two just stared each other down in silence.

"I'm….not...finished…" Tails said before falling to the ground unconscious

Shadow stared at Tails unconscious body until Eggman came into the room looking quite annoyed.

"I don't understand. How could he still have the will to fight even though he knew he'd lose. Looks like I'll have to work even harder if I want to control my experiment. For now however, Shadow could you take it to its cage."

Shadow nodded his head and slung the unconscious child over his shoulder. When he finally reached Tails dog kennel he placed the child inside before locking it. He stared at Tails unconscious body. The way he refused to give up. It almost reminded him of-

Shadow shook his head before a memory could resurface. No, thinking about it would only make him weak. What happened happened. All he cared about now what this experiment's success. Then maybe the damage could be undone.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked.

Everyone groaned. Not this question again.

"Hm, let me think, since we weren't there the 52 other times you asked, I'm guessing the answer is still NO!" Vector yelled.

"Hey chill out would ya?" Charmy responded in a cheeky tone.

"Amy, it's really hot here," Cream said in a sad voice.

"I know Cream. Don't worry, we're almost there….I hope," Amy responded.

Rouge who had been quiet until then suddenly spoke up, "Uh….guys?"

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"I think we have an issue."

Everyone turned their gaze to where Rouge was looking only to find a metal fin poking out of the ocean.

"Sh-sh-sh-shark!" Amy squeaked.

"No it's not just any old shark," Knuckles started noting the metal fin.

"A robot shark," Sonic said.

Suddenly the robo-shark headbutted the boat.

"This is bad," Amy stated.

"Amy, I don't know how to swim," Cream said sounding like she was about to cry.

"I don't either kid," Sonic comment when the boat was once again violently shaken.

"We've got to do something," Charmy said.

Sonic looked around before his eyes landed on the oar Big was holding.

"I'm borrowing this," Sonic said snatching the object before Big could respond.

Sonic shifted towards the side of the boat the shark was swimming near and placed part of the oar in the water and held on the to stick part of it and tried to hit the roboshark on the nose. He successfully did so but once he did the wooden oar broke against the metal snout. Sonic pulled the oar out of the water and stared at it.

"Good going genius!" Knuckles snapped.

Sonic threw the broken oar down and twisted around to he could face the redhead, "I'd like to see you do better knuckle head!"

"Would you two knock it off! Unless you hadn't noticed we need to come up with a plan before that thing comes back!" Amy exclaimed.

Rouge gasped, "Sonic you quills!"

"Quills?" Amy asked in confusion before looking back at Sonic and gasping when she saw blue quills poking out if his blue hair.

"What about them?" Sonic asked.

"Use them to slice through the roboshark," Rouge explained.

"Unless you havn't noticed that things in the water and I can't swim," Sonic argued.

"It's coming back!" Charmy yelled.

"Sharks are attracted to blood, maybe we can use the blood on one of Sonics bandages to make the shark jump out if the water," Espio stated calmly, as if they weren't just about to be attacked by a shark.

"Good thinking Espio!" Amy exclaimed as she started to unwrap a bandage wrapped around Sonics arm.

"Wow Mr. Espio, your really smart," Cream said with a smile.

Espio shrugged, "Unlike some people I actually pay attention in aquatics class," He said while looking at Vector earning a "What?" from the 20 year old.

"Okay, it's off but how are we gonna get it high enough to make the shark jump?" Amy asked while holding the bloodied bandages.

"Leave that to me," Rouge said taking the bandages from Amy. She made her way over to Knuckles placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you-?"

Before he could finished she jumped up putting her weight into his shoulder causing him to almost fall over and then jumped again, this time off his head, causing him to fall over and right onto Vector.

"Ooomph! Hey watch it bud!" Vector snapped.

Rouge held the bandage above the water while in the air and just like predicted to roboshark shot out of the water. Sonic jumped towards it and curled into a ball and sliced right through the robo shark.

"Go Sonic!" Amy and Cream.

Sonic unfurled from his ball form and smirked only for it to dissipate when he realized he was falling. The teen let out a yell before hitting the water and sinking like a brick.

"Sonic!" Amy cried worriedly.

Rouge gasped when she saw Sonic hit the water and angled her body so she'd land in the water near the area he was in.

The eight (including Big and Froggy) watched the area in the water Sonic and Rouge disappeared into intently.

"What's taking so long? That's it I'm going in!"

Knuckles was about to jump in the water before Cream's voice stopped him.

"Wait! Look!"

Suddenly a patch of bubbles appeared as Rouge's head breached the water, Sonics unconscious body slung over her shoulder.

Rouge swam over to the boat and had Big load Sonics body onto the boat without capsizing it.

"I don't think…...he's breathing," Rouge said gasping for air.

"Oh no Sonic!" Amy cried worriedly and she crawled over to Sonic as his body was laid on the canoe floor.

"Don't worry, I know CPR. Amy placed your ear on his chest and tell me if you hear a heartbeat." Knuckles said as he to perform chest compression's.

"It's not working!" Amy panicked after a couple of seconds of not hearing a heartbeat.

"Looks like we'll have to take drastic measures. Amy I want you to pinch Sonics nose and perform mouth to mouth."

"Y-you mean kiss him?!" Amy exclaimed, her face becoming beat red.

"No! There's a difference! Just do it! We don't have much time!" Knuckles yelled as he continued his chest compressions.

Amy looked at Sonics and slowly started to into her face closer and closer to his. Right when her lips were inches from his he suddenly coughed up water.

"Sonic!" Amy yelling happily as Sonic started to gasp for air between coughs.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream yelled.

"He's alive!" Charmy yelled equally as happy as Cream.

"Easy there," Knuckles said as he helped his best friend sit up.

Amy suddenly started crying.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, his voice horse.

Amy instead of responding, launched herself towards Sonic and gave him a hug.

"I thought I lost you again," She cried into his shirt.

Sonic wrapped an arm around Amy and rubbing her back in a soothing manner, "Hey it's alright, I'm okay, see?"

Right when Big finished hauling Rouge onto the boat Cream gave her an excited look.

"Ms. Rouge you missed it!"

"Missed what?" Rouge asked.

"It was Mr. Knuckles. He thought you were taking too long and was getting ready to jump into the water after you."

"Oh was he?" Rouge asked before looking at Knuckles and smirking.

"N-no! The only reason I was gonna jump in was because I couldn't let my best friend drown," Knuckles hastily defended a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah Knux, I'm _sure_ that's the _only_ reason," Sonic said sarcastically causing the others on the canoe to laugh.

Knuckles turned his head away from the group and muttered a gruff, "Whatever."

"Hey Rouge, how did you know about my quills?" Sonic asked.

"When we saw the shark, they started to poking out and last time I checked hair doesn't get super pointy when stressed. So I'm guessing your part hedgehog or something?"

Sonic nodded, "I drank a hedgehog serum I saw lying around when I was trying to escape the lab with Tails."

"It's ironic really, the hedgehog used to be Eggman's favorite animal. After having to put up with you he probably hates them," Rouge stated.

Sonic smirked.

"Well looks like we'll never find out if he does hate hedgehogs or not. We're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Charmy exclaimed, looking down at the destroyed oar.

"Don't worry, I always keep a spare oar attached to the boat," Big said before grabbing said spare oar.

"Big you're a lifesaver," Amy said.

With another distraction taken care of the group slowly, but surely continued their journey to the island.

* * *

A/n: I started this when Christmas vacation 2016 started and finished right before it ended. I'm going to bed now, see you guys later.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: What another chapter already? Yeah, I'm in gym and we have a sub so I'm currently editing this, it should be posted soon after doing so. Thanks to everyone whose supported me.

Tails FT Foxy- So what does that make Eggman? After all he's not part animal (maybe part egg?)

IcyPinkFlower- I can't say anything due to spoilers, sorry

Megaman07- It was so the shark would be more viscous the more the intruder was injured.

I own nothing...okay well maybe the plot and designs

* * *

"Land ho!" Charmy yelled while pointing to something in the distance.

Everyone looked and saw an island made of rock with a volcano and a white building sprouting out of the volcano's lip.

"So that's his base?" Sonic asked.

Rouge nodded, "He used to use it but G.U.N found out about his activities and he had to go into hiding, so he built another lab under the disguise of a donut shop."

"G.U.N?" Cream asked with confusion.

"Guardian Units of Nations. Eggman is a dangerous man, however like I said before he went into hiding before they could catch him," Rouge explained.

"Do you know what kind of experiments he was conducting?" Sonic asked.

"I'm afraid not. Eggman only told me so much and that's only because I was his most trusted employee, excluding Shadow."

Once they got close enough to shore Big anchored the canoe and everyone unloaded.

"Thanks again Big," Rouge said with a smile.

"Oh it's nothing Miss Rouge. Just call me again if you need help. Me and Froggy are gonna go fishing," Big said in his derpy voice.

Rouge nodded, "Will do, see ya later," She said waving goodbye as he paddled away.

The group walked up the small volcano. When the reached the door a small camera with a laser attached came out and scanned them.

"Intruder alert!" A robotic voice said before lasers started shooting at the group.

"Get to cover guys! Leave him to-"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence Espio threw one of his throwing starts at the lens part of the camera laser causing it to spark and stop shooting.

"Great job Espio!" Charmy cheered.

"Show off," Sonic muttered while crossing his arms.

Sonic and Knuckles walked up the large doors of the fortress and looked at eachother before each of them placed both hands on the doors and pushed as hard as they could. The doors creaked up and sunlight entered the darkened room.

The seven entered the room carefully remembering to stay cautious.

"It's too dark, I can't see anything," Knuckles stated.

"Amy, I afraid of the dark," Cream whimpered grabbing her big sister's hand.

"Guy's I think I found the light switch," Rouge said. With a flick the room lit up revealing a dirty, messy lab with various broken pieces of equipment lying around.

"This place is disgusting!" Amy exclaimed.

"And I thought the chaotix base was a mess," Knuckles said under his breathe.

"I heard that!" Vector snapped.

"Hey Rouge, what exactly are we doing here?" Charmy asked as he roller skated over to her, avoiding broken objects and papers along the way.

"This was Eggman's old base, if my guess it correct it may also have a spaceship somewhere."

"I say we split up and look for it," Vector said.

"Bad idea, for all we know this place could be booby trapped or even swarming with enemies."

"There's a corridor, I say we go down it and see if we can find any-"

Before Knuckles could finish his sentence a blur blur zoomed by him and down the corridor, stunning him.

"-thing...hey I wasn't done Sonic!" Knuckles yelled running after his friend.

"Oh boy," Amy groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Some things just never change," Rouge said before the rest of the group followed the two.

Knuckles ran down the corridor after his friend. He had no idea where Sonic went but if he had to guess he's say the room at the end of the hall. He'd see if their was one and then he'd check all the side doors.

He reached the end of the hallway and like he predicted there was a door there. He entered the room and looked around. It looked like a garage of some sort but the stuff inside wasn't the normal stuff you'd see in a garage. Knuckles did see a couple of motor vehicles that resembled cars but they were also different seeing as one of them had a giant spike attached to it. He looked around and finally found his blue haired friend inside a weird motor vehicle.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Trying to find a manual or something. I need to learn how to drive this thing in less than a minute because once everyone gets in here were leaving."

"Leaving? None of us know how to pilot a spaceship!"

Sonic stopped his searching and gave Knuckles a condescending look, "I'll drive."

Knuckles laughed in his face," Ha! Let you pilot? You can barely drive a car!"

Sonic gave his friend a dirty look before continuing his search.

"Sonic calm down. I know you wanna save Tails as soon as possible but we can't do anything rash."

"I know but...just imagining him in that place...ever since Mom and Dad died he's been my responsibility. I'm his big brother, I'm supposed to protect him and I failed," Sonic said that last part in a whisper. He wasn't one to cry in fact he hated tears, however imagining his brother all chained up and screaming in agony it made him both furious and distraught. One of those emotions, whether it was rage or sorrow he was not sure, but it caused a single tear to slowly make its way down his cheek.

Knuckles simply placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder, however refused to face him. He knew he wouldn't want anyone to see him crying.

"Sonic! Knuckles! Where are you guys!" Amy yelled.

"Over here!" Knuckles yelled before asking Sonic quietly, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Sonic nodded, "I'm fine."

He wasn't.

* * *

The 6 made their way over to the other 2 and gawked at the supposed space ship.

"So this is a spaceship? I've seen one in real life!" Charmy gushed.

"It's so big," Cream commented.

"Probably so it can fit Eggman's fatass," Rouge mumbled causing Vector to let out a loud, "HA!"

"Are you sure this is even a spaceship?" Amy asked as she climbed inside.

Sonic (who was reading a set of instructions he found) nodded, "It's built by Eggman and everything. I just wish these instructions were easier to read. It looks like it was written by a 4 year old."

Vector snapped the set of instructions out of Sonics hand and looked them over, "This guys handwriting is worse than Charmy's!"

"Hey!" Charmy yelled out.

Espio took the paper out of Vectors hands and looked it over for a minute before nodding, "I'll pilot the spaceship."

"Are you sure? This stuff looks kind of advanced," Sonic said.

"Looks can be deceiving. He made it look complicated but the basic functions of this thing should be easy enough," Espio said getting into the pilot's seat.

Once everyone was on board Espio hit the button that closed the door. Everyone buckled into their seats as Espio started to get ready to launch. He hit a button that caused the roof to open up and caused the platform the ship was on to raise and extend outward. From where Sonic was sitting he could see the orange sky from Espio's seat. When his parents were still alive going on things like planes was fun because of the vacation that awaited them. Now he was on a plane getting ready to fight for the one person he cared about most.

"Hold on everybody. Launch in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Blast off!" Charmy finished as Espio pulled the gear that plane the spaceship start moving forward before taking off into the sky.

* * *

Tails looked up when he heard the door to the room he was in open. More training already? No that couldn't be it. Eggman was probably just coming in to mock him more. In preparation for this Tails channeled what little energy he had to muster a dirty glare.

To his surprise though, instead of Eggman being their is was Silver, and even stranger he was holding a small bag.

"Hey Tails, listen I can't stay long but I brought you something."

Silver pulled a cupcake out of the bag, inside of a container so the frosting wouldn't get everywhere.

Tails stared at the cupcake in the container in confusion and then looked back at Silver with the same confused look he gave the cupcake. Silver looked to his left, and then his right. He leaned in towards the bars that were separating them. Tails knowing what he was trying to do, turned his head to the side so he could use his fox ear to hear what the silver haired telekinetic teen had to say.

"Just be careful of the middle. I put something good in there," Silver whispered.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Well I gotta go, see ya!" Silver said.

"Wai-" Tails started but Silver was already gone.

Tails looked at the cupcake curiously. What did he mean by 'be careful of the middle?' Tails looked both way before carefully started to use his hands to break the cupcake apart. In the middle was a paperclip. That's when Tails realized what Silver meant by 'something good.'

The child unfolded the paper clip until it was straight. Holding the paper clip, Tails stuck his hand out between the bars of the cage and inserted half of the paper clip inside the keyhole of the lock and started to move it around.

Tails didn't have much experience with lock picking. He remembered a year or two ago Charmy had shown him how to pick locks but that was still a while ago. He only hoped he would be able to figure it out, somehow.

He jiggled the paper clip around some more when suddenly he heard a dull thud sound. He placed his free hand on the door as it slowly swung open. Tails poked his head out of the cage before crawling out.

Knowing that once Eggman or Shadow noticed he was gone they'd start searching for him Tails looked around the room. In the corner he noticed a mop. He separated the stick and mop part of the mop and placed the mop part in the cage. He folded it in a way that made it look like he was in the corner with his tails wrapped around him. He knew it wasn't the best but it should buy him some time.

He opened the door a crack and peeked out. The coast was clear. He fully emerged from the door and closed the door before going left. If he went right he'd reach the training room. There had to be an escape pod or something that can get him off this ship.

As he traveled down the hall he kept coming across doors. He couldn't see through the small window, since he was to short so he used his tails he fly up so he could see into the room. When he came across the fourth door he flew up and saw Blaze and Silver talking. He didn't know exactly about what but Blaze looked distraught and Silver was trying to comfort her.

Although Tails wanted to know what was going on so he could help but he had to keep moving. He wouldn't forget this. Once he got off this ship he'd find Sonic and they'd find a way to save Blazes sisters and in turn Blaze and Silver.

After passing a couple more doors Tails made it to the main room. The main room held the controls and a large window in front, allowing a view of space and Earth. Tails looking around the room and noticed a door way with a sign above it that read, ESCAPE PODS. Smiling broadly he started to run towards it when a voice stopped him.

"Going somewhere?"

'Oh no.'

Tails turned around and saw Shadow leaning against the corner on the other side of the room, arms crossed and keeping a firm glare on the fox-child hybrid.

Tails spun his tails ready to fly away but before he could get far Shadow, using his speed came up behind him and grabbed him by one of his tails

"LET ME GO!" Tails screamed. He came this far, he couldn't give up now.

Shadow ignored the flailing child he was holding by the tails and started to walk back towards the experiments containment unit. Once he reached it he unlocked the kennel and placed Tails in. Once he let go out his tails however the child tried to make a break for it by pushing past Shadow. Shadow of course blocked his way and locked the cage.

Tails grabbed at the bars and gave Shadow an angry look, "Let me outta here!"

Shadow shot the hybrid a glare reverting him back to the child that was afraid of him before.

"Why try to get away even if you know you'll fail?" Shadow asked. If he knew he was no match then why bother. It just didn't make any sense.

"H-huh?"

"You know you can't escape from me. so why bother trying?"

"B-because I j-just had t-to try! A-and no matter what happens to me, no m-matter if it takes me a year or a whole lifetime I w-wont give up until I'm f-free!" Tails exclaimed his voice become more and more confident with each word he spoke.

Without saying another word Shadow left the room leaving Tails in the dark all alone. When he was outside the room he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How? How could he out of all people in this world, act so much like her?

* * *

" _Why do you keep doing that?"_

 _A little girl about the same age as the boy turned around, "Keep doing what?"_

" _Trying to escape? You know the guards won't let you."_

" _Come over here and I'll show you."_

 _The boy complied and looked out the big window._

" _You see that big blue orb over there?"_

 _The boy nodded, "Yeah."_

" _That place is called Earth. My Uncle is from there and someday I want to visit! Maybe I'll even have parents!"_

" _Yeah, but you know you'll just get caught."_

 _The girl smiled, "I still have to try don't I? After all the worst that can happen is that they bring me back."_

 _The boy nodded before speaking again, "Someday we should go to Earth together."_

 _The girl nodded and a gave the boy a smile, "I agree. Let's make a promise!" She said holding out her pinky finger_

 _The boy looked back to her and smiled before linking his pinky finger with hers. Making a vow that someday they would visit Earth together._

* * *

A/n: Originally this was gonna be shorter but I figured why not lengthen it? Anyways I gotta go so bye!


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: I owe you guys an explanation of why I've been gone for 2 whole months. I got busy and was starting to feel major depression because to all the stress I was under due to school, work and other the end of most days I just wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep. I didn't feel like writing stories, let alone editing them. I kind of pushed myself to release this chapter because I felt bad for making you guys wait so long, so here you go. I own nothing except for OC's but at this point in the story you probably won't see any of significance.

* * *

Tails had been drifting between the plane of sleep and awarness when the sound of a door opening brought him back to the world designed to be his own personal hell. Instead of Blaze or Silver coming to get him it was instead Eggman himself.

"How's my little project doing?" Eggman asked in a demeaning tone. He reached out his hand to pet Tails. In response to being treated like a dog Tails acted like one. He growled and snapped at Eggman. Unfortunately before he could sink his teeth in the scientists flesh the man recoiled his hand.

"Just keep it up fox-brat, you won't be acting so snappy once I'm done with you."

Tails rolled his eyes. He didn't know what this guy could do to him that was worse than what he had already done. Tortured him, kept him in a small dog crate, starved him, honestly he didn't think it could get any worse.

Two robots holding guns walking into the room and unlocked Tails cage. One foot out of line and they'd shoot. Eggman led Tails and the robots down the hall, however instead of going to the room they usually go to they went through a door off to the left.

The room they had entered looked almost like a hospital with a bed and medical equipment. The robots forced tails onto the bed, tied him down by his wrists and ankles using the leather straps attached to said bed. Tails moved his head and noticed two empty large containers off to the side.

The door was opened and a bed was wheeled in carrying an unconscious girl. The girl had reddish brown hair tied in pigtails and was wearing a green tank top with blacks pants and green shoes. She looked to be about Tails age, maybe a little younger.

Eggman walked up to Tails and smiled maliciously, "You're probably wondering what this girl is doing here, well allow me to explain. She is a normal girl and I would like to see what would happened if I transfered your blood into her body. Would she become part fox as well? Will she stay human? The suspense is killing me."

Tails started to struggle against the leather straps holding him to the bed. He knew Eggman was crazy but at the moment he was less insane and more so psychotic. Doing something to him was one thing but this was an innocent human being, granted he was too but he didn't want anyone to suffer like he had.

"Don't act so upset. If this experiment works you'll have a new friend,"Eggman said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this? What did that girl ever do to you?" Tails demanded to know.

"Oh Tails, sometimes things must sacrificed in the name of science," Eggman walked over to Tails holding a syringe, "And if that thing needs to be the life of a little girl or little boy, then so be it," He said as he inserted the suringe into tails pumping his veins full of a mysterious substance.

Tails suddenly felt very sleepy and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He fought to stay awake but it proved to be a losing battle. Once he was asleep Eggman attached Tails's to to a tube attached the the container with a needle. He watched with a sick sort of glee as the blood from Tails's body left through the tube and was deposited into the containers.

"Sir, we have a problem," Said a robot when it entered the room.

Suddenly the door slammed opened revealing Blaze who trying to make her way towards Eggman as two robots were barely able to hold her back.

"Blaze, good to see you," Eggman greeted with a smile.

"Doctor Robotnik, please I beg you, leave my sister out of this!" Blaze begged.

"Hm? Now why should I do that? After all, I need someone to run my experiment on."

"Doctor Robotnik, please! You promised you wouldn't harm them if I did what you sa-"

"And I'm not harming them, I'm just using the youngest one for my experiment."

"Doctor ,Marine is just a child! If you need to do this experiment than use me as your test subject instead!" Blaze pleaded as the desperation in her eyes continued to grow.

"Why, I can't do that. Your blood type doesn't match with Tails therefore I can't use you for the experiment."

Blaze couldn't believe her ears. She did everything he said yet this was still happening. Throwing her pride out the window she let tears freely cascade down her face. No, she had to be strong. She forced out a whimper of defiance in a attempt to bargain for her sisters livelihood one last time.

"But-"

"Silence! You should be grateful I'm only using one of your sisters and not both of them! Robots, take her away!" Eggman ordered.

Blaze watch the image of her unconscious little sister as the robots pulled her farther and farther away. She reached out a hand in a futile attempt to grab at her. They dropped Blaze on the floor before going back to their duty of guarding the door. When she was let go of Blaze fell to her hands and knees on the floor. Silver, who had been standing outside the door waiting for Blaze to come out placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Blaze-"

"This shouldn't have happened."

"Wh-what?" Silver asked in confusion.

"None of this should have happened. When I was offered the chance to enhance this power I was born with I should have known it was too good to be true!" Blaze yelled as she punched the ground in frustration, leaving a small dent.

Silver watched Blaze with sad eyes not knowing what to do. It hurt, seeing his best friend in so much pain. He may have been telekinetic but he was powerless the help her, and he hated himself for it.

Suddenly they heard an alarm start to go off as a robot zoomed into the room Marine, Tails and Eggman were in.

"Whats going on!" Silver yelled, clearly startled by the loud noise.

"The alarm means there's an intruder," Blaze responded as she wiped away her tears and stood up.

"An intruder! In space?!" Silver asked in disbelief.

"We need to get to our stations," Blaze said before running off. As she was just about to leave Silver grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

The purple haired teen kept her back towards him as she answered, "...No…" She broke away from his grip and ran off. Silver watched her as she ran off. He wanted to go after her but he knew what would happen if he didn't get to his station. With one last glance is Blazes direction Silver ran off.

* * *

Eggman rolled his eyes as Blaze was dragged out of the room. Honestly kids these days, they were so emotional. He turned his attention back to the containers as more and more of the 8 year old's blood left his body and went into the container. He only needed 4...maybe 5 pints of it. Then he could work on putting that blood into Marine's body and seeing if she grew fox tail with a match pair of ears.

Suddenly he heard the alarm go off and not long after one of his robots entering.

"Sir, there appears to be an intruder."

"An intruder? But how? Not even G.U.N knows of my existence up here. Well no matter, I must make sure they are dealt with.," Eggman ordered as he pushed a button, before leaving.

The blood the was traveling through a tube into a container suddenly slowed down before stopping completely.

"Yes sir."

Eggman left the room ready to deal with whatever annoyance was interrupting his work Little did he know this "annoyance" was much more than just that.

* * *

"Whoa! Hey Cream check this out! I think I can see Mars from here!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Cool!" Cream replied as her and the skater crowded near the same window.

"You two better sit down before you hurt yourselves," Amy warned.

Sonic watched from the back window as Earth got farther and farther away. Knuckles noticed Sonic in his pensive state and decided to approach him.

"Hey man, penny for your thoughts," Knuckles said as he walked over towards Sonic.

The blue haired teen shrugged, "It's just a lot to take in. I mean, not even that long ago I was working at my old shitty job trying to raise Tails. Now I'm in outer space getting ready to fight the battle of my life for him."

"It's weird isn't it. It feels like just yesterday we were kids. Without a care in the world."

A small smile formed on Sonic's lips, "Yeah. Remember that time when we were in the woods and Tails got stuck in a really high tree?"

Knuckles mirrored Sonics smile, "Yeah and I told him that if he didn't get down from there I'd kick his scrawny butt off the tree."

Sonic let out a smile laugh, "Yeah and then he said-"

"Your such a butt-face," The two teenage boys chorused before laughing.

"Uh, guys, I think we're here," Espio said from his captain seat.

Everyone rushed towards the front of the spaceship to stare at the space base that their little friend was being held captive in. It was a grey spherical mass of metal with what appeared the be a face with a mustache on it.

"Gee, what gave it away," Vector said in a flat tone.

"I had no idea someone could be so egocentric that they'd put their own facial features on a base," Amy observed whilst crossing her arms.

"You guys might want to sit down. I'm initiating the landing in less than a minute."

Once everyone got settled in Espio flew the ship around the base until he saw a small tunnel. He flew into the tunnel and an automatic door opened leading to a garage like area. Espio landed the ship and let of a sigh of relief.

"Good job Espio," Charmy said.

Espio smiled, "All in a day's work."

Sonic, Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, Espio and Vector got off the ship. When Charmy and Cream went to leave Vector stopped them.

"Oh no, you two are staying here."

"But Vector-" Charmy started only for Vector to interrupt him.

"No buts. You guys aren't the best fighters and you'll only get in the way."

Amy sent Vector a dirty look before speaking, "What he's trying to say is that the best way you guys can help us is to stay put until we get back, okay?"

"But Amy-" Cream started only to be interrupted.

"No buts."

"Okay," The 1st grader said in a sad tone.

Amy nodded and turned her attention over to Charmy, waiting for his answer,

"Yeah, sure, whatever," He muttered crossing his arms with a pout.

Amy smiled sweetly and walked back over to Sonic and the others, "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna run inside as fast as I can with Knuckles and look for Tails. Amy, you go with Rouge and see if you can find where Eggman might be hiding. Vector, Espio you guys destroy any bots you see, got it?"

Espio nodded while Vector exclaimed, "You got it!"

"Alright then. Ready Knuckle head?"

Knuckles smirked, "Keep calling me that and Eggman's face won't be the only thing I smash in."

Sonic smirked right back before grabbing Knuckles wrist and zooming in. Just then an alarm started to go off.

"Oh no! Sonic! Knuckles!" Amy yelled as the four ran after the speedster. When they got inside they saw a sea of robots.

"There are too many robots! I don't think we'll ever find them!" Vector commented.

"Oh yes we will!" Amy exclaimed pulling her piko piko hammer out of nowhere. With a single swing she decimated 3 robots.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Vector asked before he too, along with Espio and Rouge started destroying bots.

Amy ducked as a robot swung its limb at her before she hit it with her hammer. She heard what sounded like metal being sliced though and turned around. She saw a spiky ball slice through 3 robots before it unfurled revealing itself to be the blue haired teen she had been looking for.

"Sonic you're okay!" She exclaimed.

Sonic looked at Amy and smiled only for it drop, "Amy look-"

Before he could finish the sentence without taking her eyes off of Sonic the pink haired girl smashed the robot that was coming up behind her with her hammer.

"...out…"

Sonic stared at Amy for a moment. He opened his mouth to ask how she did that when but he was cut off by Knuckles.

"You guys! I could use a little help here!"

The two looked over to see knuckles being surrounded by 4 robots, one of which had his fist going through it. Amy took care of one robot while Sonic took care of one and Knuckles took care of the remains. After 5 more minutes the 6 teens stood among the floor that was now littered with robot scraps and various small forest animals running around.

"Where did all these critters come from?" Amy asked as she moved out of the way as a squirrel ran by her.

"We can swap theories later. Right now we gotta focus on finding Tails," Knuckles said.

Suddenly more robots started to enter.

"There's more, ugh!" Amy groaned.

"Well what did you expect? The man has a PHD in robotics," Rouge explained whipping out the laser gun she'd used to fight the last batch not too long ago.

"We'll hold the robots off, you two look for Tails," Espio ordered.

"Got it, let's go Sonic," Knuckles said.

"Just make sure you don't end up squashing any critters," Sonic said before grabbing Knuckles wrist and zooming away.

* * *

A/n: A lots happened in this chapter so I'm gonna stop it there. Also I wrote the first part of this in school. Tell me what you think and see you guys later.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: Hey guys, time for another chapter, one that was probably partially written in school. I'm sorry about this taking so long, senior years taking a lot out of me. I own nothing except for OC's and the storyline but like I said before you probably won't find any major OC's this far into the story...so….enjoy. Oh! And thanks to musiclover345 for reviewing.

* * *

"This is so stupid!" Charmy yelled kicking his feet in the air childishly.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked. Despite knowing exactly what's wrong she asked anyways hoping it would somehow make the hyper 7-year old-feel better.

"How come Espio, Vector and all the others get to have all the fun! I thought we were a team!"

"There just trying to keep us safe, Charmy. You know that," Cream reasoned.

"I know that but just….ugh!"

Charmy suddenlt got up from where he had been lying and opened the van door.

"Charmy what are you doing?" Cream asked in alarm.

"I don't know yet but anything's better than just sitting here and doing nothing."

"But Charmy, Amy told us to say in the van."

Charmy rolled his eyes and turned to face Cream.

"Tails need us! I don't care if Vector was trying to protect us or not. I'm not just gonna sit here while one of my best friends get's tortured!"

The two stared at each other in silence. Cream closed her eyes and stood up with a determined gaze.

"If you're going then I'm going too."

"What happened to listening to Amy?" Charmy asked.

"One of my best friends got kidnapped, don't think I'm gonna let that happen to my other best friend," Cream said.

Charmy gave her a thankful smile

"We're gonna have to move quickly," He said as he went to the back of the van.

When he came back into Creams view he wasn't wearing his signature skates but instead regular sneakers and he was holding a skateboard. He got on top of the skateboard and ordered Cream to get on.

"Hold on tight," charmy said as Cream situated herself on the board with wheels.

"Shouldn't we be wearing helm-ep!" Cream squeaked as Charmy kicked his foot off the ground and the skateboard started to roll.

* * *

Sonic abruptly stopped causing Knuckles to fall flat on his face.

"Ah! What the hell man!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry," Sonic said while trying not to laugh.

Knuckled picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, "So why'd we stop?" Knuckles looked and saw the large metal door blocking their way, "Oh, that's why."

Sonic walked over to the DNA scanner that would unlock the door. He raised his hand ready to place it upon the screen, however Knuckles grabbed him by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna put my hand on the scanner to see if I can open the door," Sonic said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not a good idea, for all we know the thing could cause bombs to fall on us and kill us if we get the identification wrong."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "You watch too many spy movies Knuckles."

"Better safe than sorry. We'll find another way in," Knuckles said as he let go of Sonic's wrist. Letting go of his his friends wrist proved to be a bad idea since once he did Sonic quickly placed his hand on the scanner.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as he grabbed the front of Sonics shirt, "Why I outta-"

Knuckles was cut off by the sound of the metal doors opening. The two glanced at the door before glancing back at each other.

"Could you let go of my shirt?" Sonic asked in an annoyed voice.

With a "hmph!" Knuckles let go of Sonic's shirt and two walked into the room. It looked almost like a forest, much to the two teens surprise.

"How'd they get tree's in here?" Knuckles asked outloud.

"They're not real. They're artificial."

The two looked up to see a teen with silver hair sitting in one of the trees staring down at them.

"Silver!" Sonic exclaimed as he got in a stance. He should have known he would have to fight the physic teen.

"Silver? Isn't he one of the guys who tried to kidnap Tails? I have a bone to pick with this kid," Knuckles spat as he cracked his namesakes.

"Wait!" Silver said before jumping down from the tree, "I don't wanna fight you."

Knuckles let out a growl, "And you think we're gonna believe you? After what you did!"

Silver sighed, "I know you have no reason to trust me but please hear me out, I'm begging."

Knuckles opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped when Sonic held up his hand.

"You have three minutes," Sonic said.

"I don't want to fight you and I need your help. Marine, Blazes little sister is going to be used in a experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Sonic asked in a slow uneasy voice.

Silver hesitated before speaking again, "Eggman is going to transfer some of Tails blood into Marine to see if she'll become part fox. Please you need to save them. That's why I'm not gonna fight you. While you're trying to save Marine I can focus on find where Sticks is and saving her as well."

"And how do we know this isn't some kind of trap?" Knuckles asked.

"I can't say the choice falls onto you," silver said quietly before glancing over to Sonic. Knuckles turned towards Sonic who seemed to be thinking.

"I say we don't trust him. After all he's working for Eggman! For all we know Eggman could have put him up to this."

Sonic let a sigh and looked at Silver, "I trust you."

"Are you outta your right mind!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles, I may not have known Silver for that long but I know him well enough to know he wouldn't lie, at least not about this."

"Thank you Sonic," Silver said.

"Don't mention it. You just focus on finding and saving Sticks," Sonic replied about to leave the room, however before he could Silver stopped him.

"Wait!"

Sonic and Knuckles turned to face him. Silver's face which had been happy and filled with hope became saddened, "Blaze is in the next room over and I'm not sure what kind of condition she's in. Just be careful."

Sonic nodded, "You got it. Come on Knuckles."

"Knuckles nodded and followed the blue haired boy out of the room.

"Good luck," Silver whispered before leaving.

* * *

"That's the last of them," Amy announced as she broke open the last robot allowing the mouse inside to escape.

Small forest animals littered the floor, tables and some even climbed on top of Vectors large body causing him to brush them off.

"What are we supposed to do with all these animals?" Rouge asked in a bored voice as Vector became increasingly frustrated with the number of animals climbing onto him.

"The only thing we can do. Bring them back to Earth," Espio responded.

"Are you sure they'll all fit?" Amy asked in shock.

"Get off me ya little-gr!" Vector yelled in the background, not that the other 3 noticed.

"We don't really have a choice in the matter. We can't just leave them here."

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Rouge asked.

"ARGH!" Vector yelled finally getting the attention of the others.

"You okay over there Vector?" Rouge asked.

Before he could answer a silver haired teen in.

"Scoose me! Pardon me! Coming through!" She said as he practically pushed Amy to the side causing her to whine out "Hey!" The teen was about to leave but before he could vector grabbed him by the back of his shirt eliciting a surprised yelp from him.

"Hold on! Just who the hell are you?" Vector asked.

"Silver, long time no see," Rouge said as she got a better look at who the teen was.

"You know this guy?" Amy asked.

"Of course she does. I used to be her co-worker. Now could you put me down!" Silver hissed as Vector.

The 20 year old let out a growl, "No! I'll do whatever the hell I damn well please!"

"Vector, put him down," Rouge ordered.

"Hmph! Whatever!" Vector growled dropped the teen causing him to fall on his butt.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," Silver responded as he got back up.

"We're here to save Tails," Amy said.

"Thats great!" Silver exclaimed, "Sonic and Knuckles are on their way to save him and I really need your help. There's a 12 year old girl who Eggman's taken prisoner and we need to save her!"

"And why should we trust you?" Vector asked.

Rouge rolled her eyes while Silver got the weirdest sense of Déjà Vu. She turned her attention towards the 14 year old in front of her.

"Silver this girl your talking about, is she one of Blazes sisters?"

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" Silver asked in awe.

"They don't call me a thief for nothing."

Silver nodded and turned his attention towards the rest of the group, "So will you help me?"

Amy nodded, "Of course. Do you know where she is?"

"No. That's why I'm looking for her. Come on!" Silver said running out of the room. Making sure he didn't trip on or crush any animals.

"Vector and I will help him look for the girl. In the meantime Amy, you and Rouge try to find a control room. See if theirs a way to land the ship," Espio ordered.

"You got it," Amy said with a nod.

"Whatever you say," Rouge said with a shrug.

Espio opened his mouth to say something else but Vector who had started running after Silver while he was talking to the girls was already way ahead of him.

"Espio, hurry up!" Vector ordered.

"We better get going too. Good luck!" Amy exclaimed before running off.

There was a moment of silence before Rouge spoke up.

"I better go after her before she ends up injuring herself," Rouge said, making her departure.

"Espio!" Vector yelled.

"Coming boss."

* * *

"How many long hallways does this place have?" Knuckles asked as Sonic ran, dragged him along.

"I don't know but it seems kind of wasteful," Sonic said as he abruptly stopped causing Knuckles to smash in Sonic and making them both fall on the ground.

"Woah! Hey watch what you're doing!" Knuckles yelled angrily at Sonic. When Sonic didn't reply Knuckles anger turned into concern.

"Sonic?"

No response.

"Sonic?"

No response.

"Come on dude answer me!"

"Tails?"

Knuckles whipped his head to see what Sonic was looking at. It was Tails tied up with a cloth tied around his mouth so he couldn't talk tied up. Knuckles couldn't help but feel that something was off however before he could voice his concerns Sonic was of like a rocket running towards him.

"Sonic, wait!" Knuckles yelled, however it fell to deaf ears as Sonic had already reached Tails.

Sonic put his hand on Tails so he could untie the cloth around his mouth, only to find that his hand went through him. Suddenly Tails disappeared and before Sonic could comprehend what was happening, the floor below him disappeared revealing a deep, deep hole with a watery gave at the bottom. Just as quickly as the floor disappeared so did the teen as he started plummeting down.

"Sonic, no!" Knuckles yelled. Anyone who knew Sonic knew that he just couldn't swim. Once he hit the water he'd be a goner. Knuckles started to run towards hole, ready to jump in after his best friend but before he could he saw a girl about a year or two younger than him with purple hair jump in.

The girl angled her body so she'd fall faster and reach the blue haired male. Once she was next to him she wrapped one of her arms around his waist and used the other to shoot a stream of fire at the water below making it start to bubble before taking the form of a crust-like substance that could be used as solid ground.

The two landed on the ground ungracefully with a the girl panting due to exhaustion.

"B-Blaze?" Sonic exclaimed after seeing who his savior was.

"Hey! Are you two okay down there?" Knuckles asked from above.

"Yeah, We're fine, at least I think we are!" Sonic yelled back.

"I'm glad," Said Blaze

"Blaze, that was amazing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Nifty huh? It's a new trick I learned. But that's not all it can do. Come over here and I'll show you."

Sonic walked towards the purple haired 14 year-old and like before she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hang on tight," She said before fire shot out of her hand once more propelling them upwards and out of the pit. They landed on the side opposite of where Knuckles was standing.

"Wh-what the heck was that?!" Knuckles yelled in shock.

Blaze walked over to a control panel on the wall and placed her hand on it. Once she did the floor reappeared and so did the holographic image of Tails.

"So that Tails isn't real…" Sonic whispered as Knuckles walked over to it to place his hand on it only for his hand to go through it.

"I'm sorry Sonic. It was Eggman's idea. He was going to have me fight you but due to what was happening he didn't think I'd be in fighting condition so he set up this trap instead. When I found out about his plan I rushed over here as fast as I could," Blaze explained.

"It's okay Blaze. None of this was your fault. The only reason you and Silver are even doing this is because Eggman kidnapped your sisters. Silver went to go save...I think her name was Sticks. Me and Knucklehead are on our way to save Tails and Marine," Sonic said.

"S-Sonic…" Blaze said as she fought back tears.

Sonic smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "When all of this is over maybe you can properly introduce me to your sisters. They're your sisters so they must be two awesome girls."

"S-Sonic...please...save Marine….save Tails…" Blaze whispered as tears started to fall.

"I will." Sonic said , "Ready Knucklehead?" Sonic asked once his red haired friend reached him.

"Wait," Blaze said. Sonic turned around and looked at her, "I'm coming too."

"But Blaze-" Sonic started only to get cut off by Blaze.

"Marine is my sister and just like its your duty to protect Tails it's my duty to protect Stick and Marine. I failed once, I won't let that happen again," Blaze stated as she wiped away her tears.

Sonic didn't want her to come along, he really didn't. He was afraid that despite her pyrokinetic powers she'd get hurt. He didn't want Knuckles with him for the same reason. He didn't want anymore people he cared about getting hurt. But seeing Blaze's face, her determined eyes that contained traces of fresh tears, it sparked a sort of kinship within him. Sonic was in the same boat she was. He had failed his duty as a big brother and now he was trying to atone for his mistake by saving his little brother and he knew Blaze felt the same way.

"Alright, you can come along."

"Thank you Sonic," Blaze said, a small, yet rare smile gracing her face.

Sonic grabbed her wrist and then Knuckles, "Hold on tight both of you," He said before dashing off with both in tow.

* * *

A/n: I'm gonna end it there because a lot happened in this chapter. Also just in case anyone forgot, in this story Sticks is Blazes younger step sister and Marine is Blazes younger half sister. Anyways, see you guys next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: The only thing keeping me sane through mid-terms is friends, video games and fanfiction. I own nothing except for the plot. Update: 6-29-18, sorry for taking so long with updating. I'd be lying if I said the lack of reviews was a little disheartening. It just feels like no ones reading. Sorry, I probably sound super petty...lets get on with the chapter.

* * *

"Charmy, I think we're lost," Cream whimpered as she walked next to Chamry who was slowly skateboarding next to her. Originally they'd had been on the same skateboard but after one too many times of Charmy almost crashing into things Cream demanded off and that she'd rather walk.

"Pfft! We're not lost. We just don't know where we are is all," Charmy scoffed.

"I'm scared. I want Amy," Cream whimpered once more as tears started to form in her eyes.

Charmy noticed this and momentarily got off his skateboard while it was still rolling..

"It's okay Cream. Once we find Tails everything will go back to normal and we can have a sleepover party like you've been wanting to have," Charmy said before he raced off to get his skateboard.

"I hope your right," Cream whispered. Suddenly Charmy let out a surprised gasp.

"Whats wrong?" She asked running to where he was.

"Look. Behind these bars," Charmy ordered.

"I can't see anything it's too dark," Cream said as she squinted, trying to find what her friend was pointing out. Then she saw it, a slight movement of something going up and down as if something was breathing.

"Hey, I think there's someone in there!" Cream exclaimed.

"I know. Creepy huh?" Charmy responded.

Cream placed her hands on one of the bars and started to pull causing alarm in Charmy.

"Hey what are you doing!" He exclaimed.

"Someones in there and they need our help!" Cream stated as she continued to try and pry the aged bars off of its hinges.

"Cream are you crazy! For all we know that could be some kind of crazy science experiment or some kind of monster or maybe even-"

"Hey, who are you people? Are you here to suck out my brains! I wont let you have them!" exclaimed the occupant inside the cell.

The two kids looked at each other not knowing if they should feel scared, confused or both.

"Hello, my name is Cream Rose and this is Charmy Bee!"

"Are you the ones who took her? What did you do to Marine?" The female voice asked aggressively.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't even know anyone named Marine," Cream said feeling confused again.

"She was my sister! Someone took her away from me," The girl said hoarsely before letting out a cough.

"It's okay. Bad people took away my friend. Maybe after we get you out of here we can look for my friend and your sister together," Cream thoughtfully proposed.

"Cream I don't think that's such a good idea," Charmy argued.

"Hwy I don't like it either shorty which is why I suppose we strike a deal. You two don't look ready for combat. I'm honestly surprised you've even made in this far. If you can get me outta here I promise I'll pay you back. It might not be today or tommarrow but somehow someday I will. Please. I need to find her. I need to find my sister," The girl pleaded.

"Don't worry, we wont leave your or your sister behind! Charmy help me! These bars are rusty, I think I can feel them weakening." Cream exclaimed as she tried harder to pry away the bars. Despite his better judgement Charmy grabbed onto the same bar Cream had grabbed onto and started to pull.

"Sticks."

"Huh?" Cream and Charmy both asked as they paused in their bar pulling.

"Sticks. My name is Stick."

* * *

"How much farther until we reach the room Tails and Marine are in?" Sonic asked Blaze as he continued to run.

Blaze squinted, having trouble keeping her eyes open with how fast Sonic was running.

"Just a little- there it is!"

Sonic stopped fast causing Knuckles to once again fall flat on his face. Blaze almost fell too but was able to catch herself.

"So, Tails and Marine are behind this door?" Sonic asked for confirmation.

Blaze nodded and watched over to the control panel, her hand hovering over the hand sensor.

"Are you ready?" Blaze asked.

Sonic and Knuckles both nodded. Blaze slowly placed her hand on the sensor. Its scanned her hand before the doors opened revealing 2 children around the same age strapped to lab child on the left was a girl while the child on the right was a boy whose arm was strapped to a machine connected to a large container. Sonic was over there in less than a second. He carefully pulled the tubes needle out of his little brother's arm and unstrapped him from the table. Tails looked awful, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messier than usual and he was pale. He almost looked like a dead body

"Tails? Tails!" Sonic yelled as he helped his little brother's body sit up. Sonic placed his head on his brothers chest. He still had a heart beat, good, he was alive.

"He seems malnourished. We need to take him to a doctor immedietly," Knuckles said to Sonic.

"Are you crazy? If they find Tails they'll-"

"And if they don't treat him he could die!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Guys we need get out of here now before Robotnik notices we got Tails and Marine," Blaze urged, hoisting her unconscious baby sister into her arms.

"Right," Said Sonic. He stepped back, allowing Knuckles to pick up Tails. Sonic grabbed the free arms of both Blaze and Knuckles. They were about to run when Knuckles pushed him down, bringing Blaze down with him. Just as they hit the floor a beam of light soared over them.

A black haired male with red highlights stood in the doorway holding what appeared to be a gun. He stared at the three with a hardened steely gaze.

"Shadow," Sonic whispered. He was wondering when this guy would show up.

"Wait so this is the guy that Rouge was talking about?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic nodded and looked towards Shadow. He didn't want to fight him and stared into his eye, hoping that he could see the same reluctance to fight that he had. However he didn't see any.

Knuckles stood up, "I'll hold him off," Knuckles said.

"I'll fight too" Blaze announced as she held her sister towards the speedster. "Sonic, take Tails and Marine and get outta here," Blaze ordered.

"Knuckles, Blaze I can't just leave you two here to fight by yourselves," Sonic said. He had already lost his parents and now was on the verge of losing not just his little brother but his new family, his friends.

"You're the only one quick enough to get the two to the ship asap. We'll hold this guys off, just go!" Knuckles ordered.

Sonic knew that he was right. He was the only one that could get the two to the ship fast enough and out of harms way. The blue haired teen reluctantly slung both Tails and Marine over each of his shoulders and with difficulty. He looked towards his friends, whose backs were facing him.

"I'll come back for you guys," He said before running off.

* * *

"Take that!" Amy yelled as she smacked a bot with her hammer causing a little bird to fly out. The two girls had been on their way to the control room only to be ambushed by more bots. "Rouge, Why are their tiny animals in Eggman's robots?"

Rouge shrugged, "Beats me."

"Come on! We better keep moving. The sooner we find the control room the better," Amy said leading the way. It had been like this for 10 minutes now. Walk, get attacked by a bot defeat the bot, continue walking. Rouge knew something was bound to change eventually. Excluding Shadow she had known Eggman the longest and he was never the type of person to make things easy for people. Something had to be up ahead, something big and it was only a matter of time before her and Amy had to face it. The only reason she hadn't told Amy was because she knew how rash she was and the last thing she needed was for her to charge headfirst into something and get herself killed. At long last the two stopped walked when they reached a pair of metal doors.

"Is this the control room?"

Rouge nodded, "I'll go in first. Have your hammer ready just incase there's an ambush waiting for us."

Rouge carefully opened the door and to the duos delight, no robots greeted them at the door.

Amy strolled right in and Rouge followed. Even though nothing had tried to kill them as of yet, something still felt...off...

Amy walked up to a table that had multiple buttons on it that sat in front of a chair and behind a large window, "This must be the control desk. These controls look more complicated than I thought. Hey Rouge could you come over here and help me?" Amy asked.

Rouge was about to walk over when she felt something land on her cheek. She brought a gloved hand up and touched the substance to look at it. It was a black liquid, almost like...oil? She looked up and was horrified to find around 50 writhing buzz bombers and motobugs.

"Hey Rouge, I think I found the start up lever to this thing!" Amy called.

Rouge eyes widened.

"Amy don't-!"

It was too late. Once the lever was shifted the bots came pouring down. Amy let out a surprise shriek and started waving her piko piko hammer around aimlessly in an attempt to fight off the badnik onslaught.

Rouge knew that using her feet to kick the robots like last time wouldn't do good against 50 robots when their was only 2 of them.. She looked around the room and on one of the walls spotted a space suit, a space helmet and a gun. Rouge picked the gun, aimed it at a motobug and fired. A ray of green shot out of the gun and hit the motobug causing it to explode and releasing the animal trapped inside. Rouge looked at the gun, amusement dancing in her eyes.

'A laser gun, nice.'

Rouge took aim and shot a couple more bots. This was going to be fun.

* * *

On another part of the ship silver ran as fast as he could with Espio and Vector trailing behind..

"Hey kid…..do you have any idea…..where we're heading?" Vector asked through pants. He wasn't much of a runner and rather not waste his breathe following some albino who had no idea what he was doing. Much to his annoyance Silver didn't say anything. "Hey kid!" He tried again, this time louder.

Silver stopped abruptly. Espio stopped gracefully however the abrupt stop caused Vector to run into Espio, knocking them both over.

Espio let out a groan of pain when his boss/friend (who was much larger than him) landed ontop of him. Vector glaring up at the Silver haired teen who wasn't even paying attention to what just happened.

"Hey you! What's the big idea?!" Vector yelled.

"Boss...please get off of me…." Espio managed to say.

Vector got up keeping his gaze of the physic teen in front of him who had his head in his hands

"You're right, I don't know where I'm going. I'm just running around hoping I'll find a clue somehow. I'm never going to find Sticks at this rate!" Silver yelled as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Calm down. If we can find a computer that's hooked up to surveillance we can probably find out where she's being held," Espio said.

"Erm...yeah, what he said," Vector piped up, obviously not liking being shown up considering he was supposed to be the leader of the three (at least in his head).

'Oh! I know the place where surveillance is. Follow me!" Silver ordered running in the opposite direction from where they just came.

"Hey I'm the leader and wjat I say goes! Right Espio!"

Espio followed Silver wordlessly while Vector muttered a few curses before following. Vector was starting to think that he didn't like the Silver haired teen too much…

* * *

A/n: Oh Vector...such a character. Originally in the scene where Sonic was being told to escape by Blaze and Knuckles the dialog between Knuckles and Blaze came across as kind of...shippy so I changed it. Anyways tell me what you think and see you guys next chapter.


End file.
